The Adventures of Elf Jellal
by chachingmel123
Summary: Killed by his closest friends and Lover. Jellal Fernandes gets a second chances of life...As an ELF! Not just any Elf but a race of Elves that have yet reveal themselves to the magical world! Follow Jellal advantages as a Elf named Ryo. Need Beta!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Elf Jellal.

I Thank my new and EXTREMELY patient Beta Editor: Kasumi Yukimura for agreeing to be my Beta Editor for this story! You are awesome!

I do not own Fairytail or the inspiration behind this story: Re:Monster!

Enjoy!

and Rebirth.

"We need to get out of here quickly!" Jellal Fernandes shouted to the rest the members of Crime Sorcière.

"It's easier said than done Jellal!" Meredy shouted back.

They had chased a dark Guild to a cave only to

For it to be a trap and ambushed by no less than 50 Mages. By pure chance Fairytail was also assigned to take down the same Dark guild they pursued.

Having no time to be surprised to see each other because they immediately found themselves fighting for their lives. Natsu was the quickest to react out of all of them and prevented Gray from being killed by the Dark mage sneaking up behind him.

After that everything went to hell.

Jellal and Erza automatically fought back to back with each other and covered their backs while they fought off the Mages trying to kill them with different types of Magic.

Jellal fought long and hard, too busy to deal with the nagging feeling that something wasn't right about all of this. If he had, he would have noticed that the Mages they fought were growing at a slow speed and that Erza wasn't exhausted and was just faking It by breathing heavy.

Soon they found themselves overpowered and Jellal found himself pinned down on the floor along with the rest. He cursed under his breath and braced himself for death.

It seems the gods didn't want him to die yet because just then Natsu activated his Dragon Force. Golden Flames engulfed his fist and he started to killing Mages left and right before they were all gone.

Breathing a sigh of Relief.

"Thank Fairytail for your-" He cut off when he heard "Re-equip: Robe of Yuen!" Turing around to see Erza running towards him in her blue Kimono and sleeve Tunic with sword in her hand.

Next thing he registered was, she plunged her sword into his body, a sad smile adored her face.

Like she thought she was ending his life out of mercy.

"w-why?" He managed to spurt out through his cuffing fits and rapidly loss of blood.

He didn't get an answer because the sound of footsteps approaching echoed through the cave, leaving him just enough time to see the Rune Knights appear.

"Good work, in Killing the criminal. Jellal Fernandes. As promised all the members of Crime Sorcière will be pardoned for their crimes and will no longer be hunted down, as for Fairytail you'll receive a large sum of Money and a clean slate with the Magic Council."

After that everything went black.

#Between Hell and Earth#

"What got you puzzled?" Death asked his servant, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Master, It's about the mortal, Jellal Fernandes" The genderless cloak figure replied.

"Yes, what trouble you, my servant?" Death asked.

The figure sighed "I can't decide if he should go to Heaven or Hell. Hell because of all the terrible crimes he committed or Heaven because his actions were not his own and even though it was not his fault, he tried to seek

redemption for his past crimes and he's done more than enough to repay his debt"

Death scratched his chin with his bony hand "That is a problem. How did the man die?"

"He was betrayed by the people closest to him, master"

Death gave a sort hum "What about having him reborn?"

The servant looked at him like he's gone crazy"With all due respect Master. I do not think he would like to be Reborn when he just experienced betrayal by his own kind"

Death was handed Jellal file and read through "His own kind?...IVE GOT IT! why don't we put him among a species that are extremely loyal to each other so he is sure that he won't get betrayed!"

His servant stared at him, wondering why he didn't think of that "And what species would you suggest we put him in? Fairies perhaps?"

Death shook his head " They are all far too trusting and that the last he needs. He needs to be in an environment where he would be away from Human interaction."

"Perhaps Elves?" The Servant said, jokingly.

Death beamed "YES ELVES! and not just any elves, Mikasuki ("boar clan")Elves! Think about it, they've stayed hidden for thousands of years and the magic council has no idea they exist! He can learn different branches of Magic and Elf Magic, hell they even have their own Dragon! He could become a Dragon Slayer if he wanted! One family has at least 2 children so it will do him some good to have a reason for

living!. The Elves won't reveal themselves for another 15 years! and they have a way to disguise themselves as human when they go into towns."

The servant thought about, it will do him some good to calm down from the betrayal and put the past behind him and he didn't think Jellal was ready to confront all those people he had killed directly or indirectly. "I agree, I will put

his soul into one of the Mikasuki Elves new-borns." He then handed death some paperwork for him to sign which he reluctantly

did before he disappeared.

#Scene Change#

The first thing Jellal Fernandes saw when he

opened his eyes.

Was an EXTREMELY ugly face.

The image was fuzzy but he can make out a lot of wrinkles and saggy skin not to mention the extreme long pointy ears.

It only took a few seconds for him to realise the face was speaking and he only caught bits if it.

"Healthy"

"Elf"

"Ryo"

Before he blacked out.

When he woke up, the sun had gone down and he found himself on the floor staring at the ceiling making him realise he was in a tent. The betrayal fresh in his mind and he blinked away the tears.

_Why was he still alive?_

He had no reason to live when his closest friends and crush betrayed him, he wanted for death to take him and erase all the heartache and pain. He didn't realise that he had started to cry until someone came into the tent, he

tried to get a better look but his body wasn't cooperating with his mind for someone reason.

"Hush, little one, Mama here." He was suddenly aware of soft hands wrapped around him rocking him gentle to sleep. The voice was smooth and comforting, like a mother and he hid body relaxed

"Tomorrow you'll meet your older brother and father so tonight you have mommy all to yourself"

His sleepy mind finally processed what she just said.

_**'OLDER BROTHER AND FATHER?!'**_

His eyes widened and forced his head to get a clear view of the women and sure enough she had long pointy ears like the old man from earlier. His mind suddenly felt clear for the first time since he woke up.

Suddenly remembering the words he heard the first time he woke up, It didn't take him long to piece everything together. He was in the body of a new-born Elf named Ryo!

He was currently doing a lot of colourful swearing in his head and all directed to Death.

"Shush little one. Tomorrow we have a busy day" Her voice soft and comforting to his ears.

_'This must be my mother'_ He thought. Catching a glimpse of her silver long hair in the moon light and sea blue eyes. It made him wonder if he had

them too but his thoughts were coming to an end because she was rocking and singing him a small lullaby.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are"

Jellal Fernandes now known as Ryo the Elf went to sleep in his mother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Elf Jellal

I do not own Fairytail or the inspiration behind this story: RE:Monster!

Bold: Inner thought and showing things that Ryo/Jellal learn.

Italic: Ryo/Jellal real thought.

CAPS LOCK: SCEAMING

'Thought': Normal thoughts.

Enjoy!

2\. Death gift, Screaming fruit and crazy Nii-san.

#Somewhere between Heaven and Hell#

"Someone just cursed me" Death said in amusement.

"Should I fill it with the rest that hated you for ruining their lives?" His secretary asked.

"No. I don't think the cabinet can take anymore"

The secretary turned to a broken whimpering cabinet that was pleading no more and nodded in understanding.

His servant came in, just then.

"I've been waiting to talk to you" Death exclaimed, a bit too happy for his servant taste so early in the morning.

_'It bloody 6 in the morning!'_ But he didn't dare voice his thoughts. "Yes Master?"

Death got up from his chair "It's about that mortal Jellal"

"Yes what about him?"

Death smiled revealing his no existent teeth and the dark voided in his mouth. "I was thinking about giving him a gift. To make things more interesting for the game"

He resisted the urge to ask 'what game?!' but held his tongue "What sort of gift, master?" Death fished out a scrunched a piece of paper from under his cloak and gave it to his servant who forced his hand to take it, from where it been.

He raised an eyebrow at the crappy drawing and the scribbles, luckily he had been with Death for a very long time to be able to read it. "Yes Master I will get right on it" He then bowed and walked out of the room.

He needed to drown himself in Alcohol, wondering about his career choice.

#In the Land of the living#

Jellal Fernandes woke for the third time since his death and moaned in pain from the back ache he got trying to get up. He realised he was no longer in his mother's arms but next to her. He wondered how he was able to get up when he was a baby that was when he got a good look at his hands and he realised that they were bigger then yesterday and so were his feet.

He had the body of a five year old!

At least he didn't have to wait to start training his body, it seems Elf grow much faster than humans. At least one good thing came from being reborn as an Elf.

He decided to see what his new body was made of and spent a good portion of the morning getting used to his new body.

That was until he collapsed from exhaustion.

TO his dismay his new body was much weaker than his old one and had almost non-existent stamina.

To engrossed his thoughts to notice that, his mother had woken up and had taken to watch her son strange behaviour. She pulled out a blanket when he collapsed, knowing her son was going to be a strong fighter when he was older and he will bring glory and honour to the Mikasuki Tribe.

He might even become the strongest warrior the Tribe had ever produced and be the one to take them out of hiding.

#Scene Change#

The Next time Ryo (Decided to call Jellal that from now on) woke up; he looked around and was shocked to see hundreds of other Elves just like his mother walking around the place. He finally got a good luck of the world beyond the tent, he saw he was in a forest of some kind but he didn't recognise which part and he know all of them. Some Elves had seen him and congratulated her on having another child. He noticed that he was being carried on his mother back. He cursed under his breath for the burning desire to have a mother which was over powering his adult mind.

_Dammit Jellal, Your 26 for fucking sake. Act your ag_e! He told himself but it was no use and he snuggled closer to his mother.

"I see your wake. Are you okay to walk by yourself?" His mother voice startled him and he pushed down his urge to blush, she looked amused.

Ryo got down from his mother's back and onto the forest the forest floor. His feet instantly got covered in mud and he ignored the desire to find the nearest lake and wash it off. Instead he played the curious five year old "Kaa-san where are we going?" He asked with big eyes and he forged childish interest and her eyes shone in delight at being called mother.

" Musuko (My son). Today, we are going to meet your older brother and father" Her voice very gentle and smooth. He gave no indication that he know what a 'brother' or 'father' was and she just gave him a smile.

He struggled to follow her because of his shorter legs and she slowed down her pace for her son to keep up. They came to a cafe made out of logs and Elves were going in and out of the place. They entered the place and he surprised that it didn't look much different than a human Bar. They went to the back and found an open cafe with white round tables.

She directed them to a two Elves, he guessed they were his brother and father. He sat on his mother's lap as he inspected the two. His father had long silver hair like his mother and green eyes. He cursed inwardly for being destined to be good looking and experience the horror of fan girls. What really stood out was the scars he had, his face had 2 scars were his jaw was and his eyes were that of a harden warrior who had lived through many wars. What really drew his attention was the golden crown on his head.

_'NANI?!'_ He's eyes widened in shock, he desperately prayed that he was not royalty and his father was just wearing it because he liked it!

His older brother didn't look much older than him, about 7 or 8. He had short silver hair and blue eyes; he was a manlier version of mother. He stared at him curiously.

"Honey meet Ryoma Luke Emma the fifth of the 6th Imperil crown. Your son and your youngest brother" She said proudly.

'_OH HELL NO_!' Ryo screamed but on the outside he had a mask of confusion, expertly hiding the stream of words that he was too young to know.

His father eyes scanned over him and held his gaze and Ryo not wanting to back down met the challenge head on before he broke out into a smile "My son will be strong one" he said with pride and his mother agreed.

"Rei, take your brother with you to the market place so that he has a chances to meet the rest of the tribe" His mother said sweetly and he found himself being dragged from her lap. They left the adults to their discussion.

#Scene Change#

When they got a good distance away from the café, Rei turned to his brother with hard eyes. Ryo thought he had done something to anger the boy.

The boy suddenly started shaking and clenched his fist.

'Is he in pain?' He wondered before the boy lunged at him.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he then began to squeeze the poor Man-child. Ryo started to turn blue before by god's grace he was released.

"It's a crime to be this adorable!" pinching his cheeks much to his hatred and started making 'goo, goo' noises. "Who a cute one, you are! Yes you are!"

Ryo felt his eyebrow twitch, _I am not cute! I am a 26 year old man trapped in a five year old body! I fought more Mages then you will ever see in your life time!_ He frowned which came as a pout.

_Curse this tiny body!_

His brother on the other hand squealed like many of his fan girls. He found himself being kissed all over and hugged.

His brother then froze and he wondered if something was wrong with him. A few awkward seconds went by and his face became redder and redder from embarrassment. He covered his face with his arm.

"Why, did I say that?!" He asked, shyly meeting his brother eyes and couldn't take it anymore.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He bottled from the spot in tears.

Ryo sweat dropped. _Nii-san is weird._

#5 Minutes Later#

His brother finally had enough courage to come back and acted like the last 10 minutes never happened.

Ryo sweat dropped.

"Ahm, sorry about earlier. My name is Rei Phineas Luke the second of the 6th imperil throne but you can call me Rei or Nii-san." He said with obvious pride in his voice.

Silence descended on them and his face started to become red with embarrassment.

Ryo approached him and held out his hand "Nice to meet you, Nii-san"

Tears started to flow down Rei face. _'He called me Nii-san. I can die happy!'_ He thought in joy then rushed towards a cliff ready to jump.

_'Were the hell did that cliff come from?!WE'RE ON SOLID GROUND?!_'

"DON'T JUMP!"

#5 Minutes Later#

They finally made their way into town after Ryo had stop his brother from committing suicide much to his brother's embarrassment.

He looked around curiously and many recognised the Prince and bowed to him and said hello. It seemed his brother was very likeable. He noticed that many of the merchandise offered were unique such as Dragon fangs and he wondered where they got them from.

"Prince, I see that your shopping with your new little brother" An old man called out, Rei smiled recognising the man as the one who always gave him free fruit.

"Have these, they are on me" He gave Rei two fruits that were yellow and had green spots. Ryo eyed them wearily; from past experience anything yellow with green spot was most likely going to kill you.

Rei sensed his brother reluctance to eat the fruit handed to him. "These are not poisonous but they are poisonous to humans. To us Elves they are part of our daily diet so it completely safe."

Ryo wasn't listen because he was busy staring at the eyeball that had appeared on his fruit and it blinked and was looking at him. Rei looked at his "Most Elves eat theirs before the fruit has time to wake up" he then dug his teeth into the fruit whose eye went wide and with a sickening crunch it let out high pitched screams until his brother got half way were it stopped and it eye ball dulled. Throughout the whole thing not one person turned around and acted like it was normal.

Ryo turned green ready to lose his lunch.

His brother smiled "You need to eat, if you're going to grow up big and strong" Ryo looked at his fruit who was eyeing him with a look that said 'please do not eat me'. He looked back at his brother who was cheering him on before he looked back at his fruit which started to whimper.

_'Screw this! If this makes me stronger I'll have to do this!'_ He thought with determination and when the Fruit saw it, it started screaming like its fallen comrade. He took a bite out of it and was surprised that it tasted sweet and juicy.

_'If this was an apple, it would be the best apple I have ever tasted!_' He thought with eagerness, taking larger bites, ignoring the ear piercing screams coming from the fruit and finished it.

**Hp+50**

**Skill learned: Sonic Scream.**

**Fame -10**

**Compassion -100**

Startled he looked around, _'what was that?'_ He wondered before he took another one and the same thing happened again.

_'It wasn't just my imagination'_ He thought, could he have some ability and how could he use it to his advantage?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his brother shook him and he crashed back to reality.

"You spaced out for a little while there. Was the fruit really that good?" Rei said jokingly but Ryo could see the concern in his eyes. Not wanting to worry his brother.

"No. I fine, I'm just having a hard time absorbing all of this" He replied and his brother nodded.

He was then taken around the market being introduced to people and friends of his brother before they went home.

Which was an amazing castle in the middle of the forest.

Ryo stared at it with wide eyes, _it's fucking huge! How nobody could see it was a mystery._ Apparently the Mikasuki was the leading tribe of all elves and 40% of income went to them. He wondered how this was possible when they were hiding away from the magic council. He thought Natsu would be excited to be in castle like this.

He shook his head.

_Don't let Fairy Tail ruining this_. He told himself over and over again as he was let into the castle. The guards gave him warm smiles as they past.

He stared in awe at the magical crystal lighting up the whole castle and giving it a magical feel. He was lead through a glass corridor were they stopped in front of blue highly decorated door with his name in posh writing.

His brother turned to him "This is your room from now on, food will be provided for you whenever you're hungry so don't hesitate to ask" He said with a fake white moustache and butlers uniform, complete with a white towel.

_'What are you?, my butler?_' He thought with a sweat drop. His brother disappeared down the hall and he pushed the door open to his room.

The first thing he saw was a big blue stuffed cat, he blinked then he looked around the room. His room was full of stuffed cat toys that had white wings. He came the conclusion that the Mikasuki tribe were obsessed with exceeds.

_My room is Exceed fucking shrine!_

He stared at the big Stuff Exceed toy on top of his bed with passive eyes before he shrugged and got into the bed, holding the toy in his arms. He had a exceed mirror on the desk cabinet and he finally got a good look at himself.

He was toddler version of Jellal Fernandes with silver and green eyes. His tattoo still there except for it was completely black. He also had ridiculously long angular eyes. If you just ignored the ears, he could easily pass as a younger brother if there was two of him!

Dammit! He had hoped to have a different appearance but it seemed that Death wanted to bit him in the ass.

He just hoped there wasn't another one of him running around...

#5 Days Later#

"I'm boooooorrrrreeeeddd" He refused to think he was whining t o his older brother.

His brother looked up from his 'Sorcerer Magazine'. Ryo eyes widened seeing a 14 year old Erza on the front cover.

_'I'm in the past?! I'M IN THE FUCKING PAST!?'_ He wanted to scream to shout to hit something, anything.

"If you're bored go hunting" His brother said simply.

_'You let 5 year olds go HUNTING?!'_ He thought in horror and wished that his brother was joking but it didn't seem like it.

"Who should I take then? I don't know anybody." He said, thinking he could get away with it.

His brother looked thoughtful. "Take Logan Elegen with you"

_'Logan who?!'_

"Me"

Just then a kid appeared right beside him and he almost jumped out of his skin. The kid looked like he was around his age; he had red fiery hair cut short and wore a Dark blue top and dark green pants. He reminded him of a younger version of himself.

"Logan here would be great to take along. He is 6 years old and has been on over 100 hunts so he's very experienced with them. His magic is 'Copy Cat'. This allows him to change shape to anything he's seen before and use any magic as long as he's seen it once. I have a feeling you and him will get along just fine" Rei finished and Ryo stared at the smug looking boy beside him with wide eyes.

"Can you teach me how to do 'Copycat' magic?" He asked and you could clearly hear the awe in his voice.

Logan grinned and put an arm around Ryo "Of course, my friend. I'll be happy to help and we can exchange magic's together" Ryo grinned at his new found friend.

"Logan my friend, this will be the start of our beautiful friendship"

#Scene Change#

They came to a dark part of the forest were the screams were coming from. He paled even more with each scream. He told himself that the screams were his imagination but why was he trying to fool?!

"You're not scared are?" Logan asked beside him with a evil smirk.

"O-of course not" He cursed at how shaky his voice sounded to his ears.

Logan smile got wider "I see, then after you" and Ryo started walking in faking his bravery as best as he could. Logan followed closely behind him.

It got really dark before he found himself in a bright meadow and he looked around confused.

Logan rolled around laughing at his flabbergasted face. "Gets, newcomers every time!" Ryo shot him a glare which he ignored.

He cleared his throat "Since this is your first hunt, well start with what beginner hunt. A horned rabbit"

_'A horned Rabbit?! Does such thing even exi-'_ He thought was cut off what a 10 foot rabbit with horns came into the clearing. He gaped at the size of it. He was suddenly very aware that he was he was a foot and a few inches tall and had to fight a monster that was 10 times his height.

Logan tapped him on the back and gave thumbs up before he disappeared.

The rabbit turned to him and let out a mighty screech.

_'Well, shit!'_

He would later on deny this but he turned heel and ran with a Rabbit bouncing after him, once in a while it would let out a screech and he would quicken his pace.

He was scared as hell!

"Don't try to run, fight" Was Logan unhelpful advice before he turned around the corner while the rabbit smashed through.

_'Why are you running?_'

He heard a voice in his head. _'If you didn't notice I have angry 10 ft horned Rabbit chasing after me' _He snapped back.

_'Since when did Jellal Fernandes run?'_

He froze in his tracks. _What was he doing? When did he turn into such a cowered?_ He felt shame for his actions and stopped running.

He turned around just in time to see the rabbit stop in front of him. His eyes burned with determination and the Rabbit leapt back in surprise.

He glared down at the Rabbit.

"I will not run because fear of you any longer. I will face you head on" He told it and the rabbit sneered.

_'Use the Sonic Screech.'_

A voice told him and he began to draw energy from the surrounding area, he began to glow white.

Logan watched this with wide eyes even the Rabbit took a step back.

He focused all the energy to his mouth.

"I will not let you to control my life" The wind picked up.

"No more running"

He opened his mouth a light formed, the rabbit turned to run but it was too late.

His eyes flashed red.

**"SONIC SCREECH!"**

A ear piercing scream shut out of his mouth, the exact same sound as the screaming fruit but a thousand times worse. Multiple rings blasted from his mouth and shot towards the fleeting rabbit, it tried to get away but it was too late. An exposition erupted when the rings made impacted with its target.

When it cleared he stared in shock, there was HUGE hole in the rabbits chest and the rabbits body flopped down dead on the forest floor. What was even more shocking was the damage behind the rabbit, he could count at least 50 trees had been snapped in half or burned.

Logan came down from the tree he was hiding in and looked the damage with wide eyes.

**"Dude, you've got to teach me how to do that" He said in awe.**

**Ability: Sonic Screech level up!**

**Courage+10**

**Defeated: Horn Rabbit.**

**Reward: Horn and Exceed Egg.**

He looked up when he heard something falling, he was just in time to see a Golden Exceed egg with black markings fallout from the sky making contacted with his head.

Then everything went black.

Done!

Thank you Kasumi Yukimura for Beta this chapter for me! What do you think? Review/ Fav and Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Elf Jellal

I watched 'BIG HERO 6' in the cinema. I just came out in my country and the movie was good! For me to say it was good is the same as saying it couldn't be improved. I usually criticise Animated Movies. Lol.

Anyway onto the chapter.

I do not own Fairytail or the inspiration behind this story. RE:Monster!

Enjoy!

3- Exceed and New friend.

He was starting to think that he was cursed for having been knocked out as more than a normal person should and reckoned he was just cursed and there was no way of breaking his bad Luck streak.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Rei and Jordan looking over him with worried expressions.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Was the first thing that came out his mouth and he frowned when he his voice was crisp and almost a whisper, sitting up and looked around. He wasn't really surprised to find himself in his glorified Exceed shrine of room. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he had a change of clothes, a black top with a brown teddy bear on it and white mid-length shorts, fighting down the urge to blush, someone obviously took advantage of his unconscious state.

He narrowed his eyes at his brother who suddenly found the wall behind him very interesting.

"You've been unconscious for 2 months" was Jordan helpful reply.

_Well shit._

He would never been a unconscious for that long unless his energy was complete drained, smacked his head and groaning at his still asleep brain for finally finding an answer. The sonic screech was to blame! Doing something like that when his body was not used to it would defiantly drain his energy and he needed to sleep the exhaustion off. Looking around and noticing the absence of a certain golden egg, he frowned.

"Where is my Exceed egg?" He asked, his eyes roaming the bedroom seeing if one of the stuff exceed toys was his Exceed hatched.

Jordan avoided his gaze "When I took you back to the castle. Your parents immediately confiscated it and put it at the place of honour and had a big party to celebrate. It's still there"

He should have know, an Exceed egg was like a celebrity coming to the tribe. It had to be put on display and given special treatment.

"can you show me, where it is?" He asked.

Rei smiled and pulled out the egg "No need, I took it while nobody else was looking. On display is no place for an egg and I took care of it" he said proudly and Ryo inspected the egg, fully expecting to see a crack in the egg.

"Thanks Nii-san" He smiled at his brother and his brother immediately turned bright red.

"N-no need to thank me, idiot!" running out the room.

Ryo and Jordan sweat dropped.

"Your brother is really weird" Jordan just had to say.

"Don't say that. Nii-san is Nii-san" He huffed which resulted in a long stare from Jordan before they both burst out laughing.

"Between you and me, your brother is terrible at taking care of the egg. He was so nervous that he almost dropped the egg at least 20 times and to keep it warm he changed into a bird costume and sat on the egg, his face was red the whole time! " He snorted and they descended into a fresh wave of laughter from the two.

Ryo could defiantly see his Nii-san doing that.

He went wide eyed when he felt the egg move between his hands.

"It's been doing that since yesterday. It may have sensed you waking up" Jordan poked the egg and sure enough the egg wiggled some more.

"You should take that outside so that everyone can see when the egg hatches after all, it is a special event" He said it like an afterthought.

Ryo was very tempted to just deny all those people a chance to watch the egg hatch, to avoid people crowding around and scaring the Exceed when it hatches but decided against it.

He sighed "Fine but make sure everyone keeps their distance"

Logan smirked "Of course I will" while crossing his fingers behind his back.

#30 minutes later#

"STEP RIGHT UP, STEP RIGHT AND WITNESS THE BIRTH OF AN EXCEED!" Logan shouted on top of a box with a microphone in his hand, drawing in quite a crowd "THE FEE IS 100 JEWELS PER PERSON!"

Ryo found himself fading into the background while all this was going on as nobody cared about his protests.

5 Minutes later a whole crowd had gathered 5 metres from the egg in a make shift stand that he was forced to make, against his will. When he saw his parents in the stand, he did the work without any further complaint. His Parents sat above the rest in a special wing and were correctly in a heated discussion. They kept sending him glances of pride and he felt a warm sensation in his chest.

He frowned. _could he have heart burn?_

Jordan came up to him, looking smug and jiggering the money he made at his friends expense.

He felt his eyebrow twitch.

"You need to set the egg in behind the yellow tape so that the paying crowd can see it" Jordan said from behind him and he reluctantly followed instruction all the while swearing to himself to get revenge.

Placing the egg carefully on the grass and joining his family in the stands to watch the egg.

A holographic hovering blue screen showed up in right in front his face when he sat down. It showed an image of the egg and he looked around to see if anyone had noticed but found all eyes on the actual egg.

He looked at the screen curiously and wondered if this was similar to what Hibiki Lates (Blue Pegasus Member) magic was. He tapped the egg icon fully expecting his hand to go through but was shocked when he felt like he touched a brick wall.

The Icon Flashed yellow before a countdown appeared on the screen.

_Golden, Flame Exceed Egg- Time remaining: 2 hours._

His eyes widened in disbelief.

_Nani?!_

_would you like to set alarm to inform you when time is nearly up?_

He touched yes.

#2 Hour Later#

Opening his eyes, surprised he had fallen asleep, he looked around and saw everyone still looking at the egg.

_Elves have amazing concentration _He thought, wishing he had inherited that but sadly it was not meant to be.

He turned to the egg and watched in amazement as it began to glow red and pulse. The egg was as hyper as a jumping bean because it was doing a small jig and hopping all over the place, doing twists and turns. It felt like he was watching a dancer perform.

He sweat dropped, _were Exceed eggs suppose to be that hyper?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he looked at the egg that moved around like it was on steroids.

The Egg stopped it's dance and stood still and silence descend except for the faint sound of cutting. It continued to get louder and all jumped in shock when two mini chainsaw burst from the egg and slashed the egg into pieces revealing an Exceed like no other.

The exceed was leopard skinned, a mock of spiked hair on top of his head and a lightning bolt scar across the left golden sharp eye and both of them were glared at the crowd. A pair of black mega head phones on top of its head. What really drew everyone's attention was the fact that it was wearing a black suit without the top and was replaced with black fur coat.

He stared in shock, the Exceed bore a striking resemblance to Laxus! He was sure if Laxus suddenly turned into an Exceed, he would look just like the Exceed. It was so messed up, this Exceed should be with Laxus not him! but he did have to wonder what would happen if those two meet.

The crowd erupted into cheers and many rushed to shake hands with the exceed... that was until the exceed pulled out a miniature sniper gun and fired 3 pullets into the air. They scrambled out of the crazed Exceed way.

"The one who will be my new partner step forward or else" The exceed threatened the crowd and the crowd parted like the 'Red Sea' giving him a clear path of him.

The exceed seem to stare him down, judging him. He was not going to back down and met the Exceed gaze head on. The exceed walked calmly towards him, gun still in his hand and he held strong.

The exceed stopped in front of him and sighed "I would usually be complaining about being partners with a Nickel, a kid Nickel no less but something tell me. You're not a normal kid and I will face lots of strong opponents"

A tick mark appeared on his face at the name 'Nickle' it reminded him of how Laxus would always call Lucy 'blonde' when he was blond to.

Laxus and the Exceed were perfect for each other.

The exceed stretched its arm in offer of companionship and a blue holographic screen came up in front of his face.

_Congratulations The Exceed Egg Hatched._

_Congratulations it was accepted you as a partner do you accept?_

He truly wondered how nobody could see the screen.

He took the Exceed hand and shook it.

"I'll be happy to be your partner" He said, smiling.

The exceed nodded.

_Congratulations you are now in partnership with Golden Leopard Exceed would you like to rename it?_

Of course he would like to rename it! Is the system stupid?!

He typed in the word 'Skylark' as a name and pressed confirm ( Got the idea from Hitman reborn. I love Hibari Kyoya ).

Skylark profile came up on the screen.

_Name: Skylark._

_Appearance: Leopard with golden eyes, black suit and black fur coat with headphones._

_Level: 1_

_Hp:100_

_MP (Magical power): 70/70_

_Ability: Can change form and learn new techniques which allows it to level up. A small amount of Exp earned will go to the partner same is vice versa. _

_Attribute: Lightning._

_Awesome! _He had a very special exceed, it could fight and he they could grow stronger together.

His mouth watered at how strong his Exceed and he would be when Fairytail strongest mages compete in the Grand Wizard games after they were gone for seven years.

_One thing for sure the wizard world will get a shock when He was through with it._

The screen disappeared and Skylark jumped up and made himself comfortable on his head, he then took notice on how the exceed was the same size as Happy and wondered how big it would grow when it reaches it full height.

The gathering crowd continued to celebrate, after all an Exceed hatching was a special even and they got out the 'special' wine to celebrate.

Two minutes later the party was in full swing, he not being a partying kind of guy broke away from the crowd who were dancing and drinking themselves silly.

In his hand was fresh glass of 'Poison Frog juice', He figured it was made out of the actual frog because the frog lifeless eyes was staring dead at him. He shrugged already used to many of the food having eyes and ignored the sickening sound coming from his newly acquired Exceed.

"How can you drink that? I think I just saw the frog eyes blink, I wouldn't be surprised if you're dead the next morning with all that poison you just consumed" Skylark looked down at the Frog eyes with disgust.

He shrugged "I'll be fine, it won't kill me however if a human were to drink this, they be dead in a hour" He said, taking another sip and grabbed one of the eyes and crunching it.

Skylark made a sound like he was going to throw up but quickly composed himself "Hey Kid"

Ryo eyes drifted to him "Yes."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what are you guys?" His voice, filled with curiosity." You don't look that different to a human except for the abnormally long pointy ears."

Ryo hummed and sipped some more juice "Were, Mikasuki Elves"

Skylark leaned in curiously "Mikasuki Elves?"

"Yep, A secret tribe of Elves that hide themselves from the Magical world" He frowned, he really didn't see why they would chose to be separated from the outside world.

Skylark huffed "That's stupid, why close yourself off when there is a limited number of opponents and you cannot learn new skills?" He received a shrug in reply "It's probably to do with the Magic Council, they don't want to be under their thumb"

Skylark couldn't fault that, the Magic council have way too much power and the most powerful of men were usually the most corrupted ones.

Ryo was suddenly reminded of the time he spent as Segrain and really wondered how he hadn't been found out until it was too late, for Christ sake! He disappeared so often that it was a miracle he attended the council meeting at all!

It really spoke volumes about the current magic council.

"I will become a Wizard Saint and change the council from the inside" He said with determination, the expression should not be on a kids face.

Skylark smiled.

"Then if you want to become stronger. I know a way" A voice said from behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin. He wiped around to see Jordan on the floor laughing his ass off.

He glared at his friend who dared to sneak up on him, Jordan laughed himself silly for the next 5 minutes before he calmed down.

"I'm sorry!" He received a playful swat to the head " your just too easy to scare!" He said wiping away a tear, his friend was still shooting glares at him along with the Exceed.

He held his hands up in surrender "You want to get stronger don't you?" He asked and their expressions relaxed.

Ryo eyed the red haired suspiciously "What do you have in mind?"

Jordan smirked and grabbed a hold on him, he tried to free himself but there was little he could do at his current strength. He felt hapless as Logan began dragging him south.

"At least tell me were going!" He said, annoyed.

Logan gave him a very wide grin.

"Were going to meet a dragon and make you a dragon slayer!" He exclaimed proudly.

_Nani?!_

He didn't even need to see Skylark face to figure out what was going through the Exceed mind right now. He wasn't the type to pass up on seeing a real life dragon.

He came out of his thoughts just to see Logan finished tying him up and loading him into a boat. His Exceed sat at the front.

"WHY DID YOU TIE ME UP!" He demanded, Logan ignored him and went to talk a young girl that couldn't be no older than 8. She had blond hair and green eyes with pale skin that was not light enough to be considered sick.

After they talked they came over to the boat.

"Ryo, Skylark meet Stella. Stella meet Ryo and Skylark. Stella has plant Magic and is the only one who knows how to get to the island were the Dragon is." Stella eyes lit up when she saw his Exceed and let out a squeal before introducing the poor thing to a crushing hug. Ryo snicker at the Exceed misfortune before she set her sights on him and her eyes turned into hearts.

"Of course, I know who you are! Your Rei younger brother. Only a member of the Royal family has hair like that." She said, seductively and if it wasn't for the ropes he would be running like hell right now. Stella eyes roamed his whole body hungrily.

He was cute with his baby fat but when all that Baby fat was gone and he grow up, she knew he will turn some heads, that's why she had to claim him before other girls get to him.

Her thoughts were written on her face the whole time and some drawl escapes from her lips. He shuffled trying to get away from the girl who was clearly not right in the head. To his displeasure she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her body and forced his hands to hold hers.

He shot a desperation look at Logan and Skylark who were snicker.

"Why should we end it here, when you two make such a cute couple?" Skylark teased much to his hatred.

Jordan took out a camera and began taking pictures of the 'cute couple' all throughout the journey.

When the journey was over and he was finally released from the ropes, he kissed the ground, glad to be on solid ground again and immediately draw a line between Stella and him.

"You are to stay 2 ft away from me at all time" He voice was firm ,channelled his father and she nodded looking dejected.

He turned to Skylark who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Logan was giving him a thumbs up. He wondered how he got into this mess before he remembered were they were heading and stopped.

"Skylark, take the prisoner to the location of the dragon" Logan commanded, fully expecting him to try to back out.

Skylark gave a salute and opened his golden wings and picked up their hostage and lifted him off the ground. The hostage protest falling on death ears.

Stella followed happily beside Logan as they talked for a bit which included Logan asking her to join them for lunch some time.

Skylark and Ryo came to a dark cave in the middle of the forest.

A deep growl erupted from the inside, the dragon had sensed their presence and he unconsciously took a step back. Skylark tensed ready to combat the unseen foe.

Logan and Stella emerged from behind shortly after.

They heard loud footsteps and the ground began to shake with each step.

The figure emerged revealing it's completely crystal wings that constantly changed colour and sea blue eyes shone in the darkness.

It growled "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!"

"Oh put a cork in it, Draco you're not scaring anyone" Stella voice rung out and the dragon huffed in annoyance. "Right guys?" She turned to the very much afraid boys who were eyeing the claws and teeth warily.

The Dragon Sat down "And why are you hear Stella when you haven't visited me in 2 years?" Draco asked, eyeing the girl.

Stella pushed the two in front of the Dragon. "Draco here is the Dragon of time and space. He may seem scary but he's really a big softy once you get to know him"

Draco growled in displeasure and eyed the two boys in front of him "What do you two want\/"

Logan finally summed up strength to speak "Well Mr Draco sir, my friend here wants to be your-"

"no"

Done!

What do you think? Review Fav and Follow!


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Elf Jellal

I thought, why not update this story? I have things to do but I want to type this up first before I get on to my school work.

This is chapter 4.

I do not own Fairy Tail or the inspiration behind this story...RE:MONSTER!

Enjoy!

_last time._

_The figure emerged revealing it's completely crystal wings that constantly changed colour and sea blue eyes shone in the darkness._

_It growled "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!"_

_"Oh put a cork in it, Draco you're not scaring anyone" Stella voice rung out and the dragon huffed in annoyance. "Right guys?" She turned to the very much afraid boys who were eyeing the claws and teeth warily._

_The Dragon Sat down "And why are you hear Stella when you haven't visited me in 2 years?" Draco asked, eyeing the girl._

_Stella pushed the two in front of the Dragon. "Draco here is the Dragon of time and space. He may seem scary but he's really a big softy once you get to know him"_

_Draco growled in displeasure and eyed the two boys in front of him "What do you two want\/"_

_Logan finally summed up strength to speak "Well Mr Draco sir, my friend here wants to be your-"_

_"no"_

4- The trails

The was a long drawn out silence.

"What do you mean no?!" Stella screeched, the rest cringed at the loud tone because of their heightened hearing it was much worse for them then humans.

Draco huffed "I will not take a kid that is barely out of his dippers as an apprentice" knowing full well a tick mark was developing on Ryo head and taking great pleasure in it.

He immediately calmed his anger down and looked the dragon in the eyes, with a gaze that belonged to someone much older than him. This got Draco attention and he looked at the child in interest.

"Child, step forward" Draco asked, it was more of a demand then a request. Logan and Stella looked between Ryo and Draco wondering. What the hell was going on?

Skylark huffed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you will never understand' which Jordan and Stella shot a glare at the grinning Exceed.

Ryo ignored the voice that told him not to get close to the dragon if he wanted to stay alive. He began walking forward, he forced his eyes to keep meeting the dragons gaze no matter how much his eyes were trying to wonder somewhere else. Stopping right in front the dragon, Draco inspected the child from head to toe. His eyes told him more than a enough about this kid then the child realised.

"I see that, your eyes are full of sorrow. Perhaps you have been betrayed by the ones closest to you? That can't really be possible since, how young you are. " Draco said like an afterthought, the dragon eyes suddenly went wide as it stared directly at Ryo and he pushed the feeling of those eyes looking into a soul "I can't believe it...this changes everything" He muttered in disbelief and Ryo, Jordan and Stella all exchanged glances.

"You're a reborn spirit. I have heard stories but I have never seen one until now. Looking at your soul it's very powerful" Draco said in shock and Ryo schooled his features. He decided to play the little child and asked in confusion.

"Draco, what a reborn spirit?" He asked for all of them and the Dragon gave them a look like he thought they were idiots before he remembered they were only kids, advances kids yes but still kids and kids can only understand so much. Draco scratched his head, wondering how to simplify the answer so they can understand.

He got out some paper and pen, it appeared out of thin air. He ignored the widening of the eyes and started to draw before he turned the first piece of paper out. He got out a stick and started to point to each of the drawings.

"This is what you call a soul, imagine your body is like a house for your soul" He pointed to the marshmallow men that had jelly inside, they sweat dropped. He then pointed to a sausage wearing a black cloak "When a soul dies from being killed. That soul can apply to be reborn, death is one who decides" The three and the exceed nodded. He then points to a cabbage being sucked in to a grave. They sweat dropped "If the soul gets choose to be reborn. They are reborn into a different body and lead new lives. It's very rear to find one, let alone one that hasn't being consumed by the act of revenge"

Ryo pretended to absorb this information "So what your trying to tell me is that, in a my past life. I was killed and then chosen to be reborn?" He sounded sceptical and who could blame him.

Drago snorted "Despite being the youngest you are much to mature for you age. I bet sometimes your friends think their talking to an adult." Ryo sent a question glance to his friends who all nodded.

"Fine, I may have a Reborn soul but I will be my own person!" Ryo proclaimed and the Dragon smiled.

"Very good answer, I suppose you could be my apprentice" Draco said almost bored and the three shared looks of joy. "However..." They stopped rejoicing "You have to complete three tasks for me" He grinned which did not go well for the exceed and the three children. "Ryo, can have help from your friend but you must be the one to complete it"

He nodded, "What's the first task, old man" Draco spluttered at the thought of being old. He wacked the brat on the head lightly which resulted in Ryo having a big red bump at the top of his head "I am not old, I am the younger brother of Dragneel." He said proudly, noticing the widening of eyes from Ryo who was looking at him in shock. That really got him interested "You've heard of my brother or perhaps seen my brother?".

Ryo snapped out of his shock "No. but that name does sound familiar." covering up his slip of facial expression.

Drago huffed "It must be connected to the person you once was". Ryo nodded letting the dragon come to its own conclusions.

"Were off the topic, tell us the first trail" Came Skylark irritated voice and Ryo and Draco had the curtsy to blush being chewed out by the Exceed.

Draco cuffed" Right, the trails..." They leaned in curiously

"You have to get a strand of hair from a red haired girl who has a fiery temper"

_Nani?!_

_OH HELL NO!_

He screamed in his head, _maybe they can find another red haired girl that fits the description that isn't the girl I know._

"Red haired girl..." Jordan mumbled, "Red haired...I'VE GOT IT!" Ryo hope was hanging on the line.

Seeing everyone eyes on him, Jordan grinned "We can get the lock of hair from Erza scarlet of Fairytail!"

"Oh yeah..." Stella looked like she just remembered that there was a girl who was a threat by stealing Ryo away from her. He face a look of pure murder.

Ryo was silent throughout the whole thing, wondering how to get out of meeting a 14 year old Erza. Jordan took his silence for him not knowing what fairy tail is.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't ever been outside the forest so you won't know what Fairytail is" Jordan said like he just said the most obvious thing in the world. Jordan retrieved a magazine out of thin air and handed it to Ryo who's Exceed had climbed on top of him and looked down at the Magazine.

_Ryo obtained Sorceries weekly magazine_

He flicked through the magazine finding a lot of the stuff written in the magazine, useless.

"We can ask your brother to accompany us to town and we can get out disguises." Stella stated but he wasn't listening because his mind was preoccupied with the thought of meeting Erza again.

He felt sick.

"are you okay" Skylark asked, seeing his partner looking green.

No he was not okay. The girl he loved had killed him and now he's meeting the same girl all over again! He wanted to say but instead he said. "I'll be fine. I'm just feeling under the weather because of the boat ride."

Skylark still eyed him with concern before he nodded.

"ALRIGHT! WE GOING TO MAGNOLIA!"

Followed by cheers.

_What have I gotten myself into?!_

Done!

Sorry it's short. I'm REALLY TIRED! I need to get to bed and quick, next chapter. Jellal/Ryo meets 14 year old Erza and how will he get a lock of her hair with her noticing? Find out in the next chapter! Review/Fav and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of Elf Jellal

Here is the true chapter 5 of this story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Beta by Kasumi Yukimura:**

I do not own Fairytail or Re: monster.

Mel: It's been ages since I had one of these chats.

Ryo: Why the hell am I tied up?

Stella looks at Mel with fear.

Mel: *Turns to Stella* I see you know who I am.

Jordan: HOLY SHIT! IT'S THAT-

Mel: *press the red button next to her and Jordan gets dunked in a pool of cold water* anyone one else?

Stella and Ryo: *shake their heads*

Jordan: *whimpers* Please let me out. It's too cold, I'll be good.

Mel: humm...no *turns the temperature lower and Jordan skin turns completely blue*

Stella: *shocked* I've heard stories but I never know they were true...

Ryo: Stories about what?

Mel: Allow me to explain. *moves glasses up and down, microphone in hand* I am what you call, the torture of Anime and manga stars. I have tortured people from the manga Skip Beat and the show, Bakugan. Those of you who have read either one would speak highly of my torture and make requests. I'm looking forward to torturing you all, one by one. *Creepy smile*

Ryo: *whispers to Stella* one the account of 3 we make a break for it.

Mel: *in Ryo face* you plan to escape that just won't do. *Pulls switch and flips it*

Ryo: WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU-aaaahhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

"Jordan"

**5: Acceptance.**

Jordan started to sweat because of the deadly silence. Rei and Stella had taken a step back and left the red head alone.

"Yes Ryo?" Jordan asked hesitated.

"

You said it was just Stella, you, Nii-san and I coming right?" He voice unusually calm.

"Yes that's right." Jordan gulped.

Ryo slowly turn around to face Jordan. "Then tell me... WHO IS SHE?" Ryo pointed rudely at the girl with blue eyes and white hair.

The girl didn't like to be rudely addressed like that and a tick mark began to form. The next thing Ryo know is he was hanging upside and being held by water?

"Listen here, you b***!" Her voice was deadly and he visible shrink back "I don't care if your Rei brother or the prince. You could be f*** Will Smith for all I care but NOBODY and I mean NOBODY disrespect me like that! So please, I will dump you in the nearest lake and freeze the whole lake or even I will freeze you and your brother together so you're not alone freezing." Rei turned red and to his terror he had meet her glare. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!?" Her spat out with venom and Ryo nodded variously.

"Good." She smiled and put him down gently.

Her eyes soften and said "Sorry about that. I'm could easily lose my temper."

Ryo stared at her like she'd another head.

"Ooo. I like her." Skylark smartass remark and he grinned when he received a glare from his partner.

Jordan huffed "As you can see. This is Sayari. She's a water and Ice mage. She has dragon slayer magic, god slayer magic, devil slayer magic. Basically any magic related to Water and Ice. She's good at handling sharp things such as katanas, axes, blades and etc. She's 5 years old and as you can see she has quite the temper but she is usually very nice and thoughtful about others." He tried to reassure the others who had gone pale at the mention of possible things and magic she could kill them with.

"Nice to meet" she said shyly which was a huge difference between the girl before and the girl now.

"Um, sure nice to meet you." Was Ryo unsure replay and she smiled faintly.

"Now then, has everyone got their cloaks on?" Ryo brother voice killed the awkward silence that had settled on them.

They put on their hood and Rei had taken them to someone who could perform magic to hide their longer than normal ears. Rei now appeared much older. It was only logically to do so because no sensible person would let little kids run around with no parent except for a 7 year old kid. Rei now looked about in his early 20 and to everyone surprise Ryo had requested to have his face slightly changed so now he had freckles with no tattoo.

He figured his tattoo was too recognisable to have on and there's a chances someone will see his face. His brother and him had to change their silver hair and their sea blue, striking green eyes to black since it was the most normal colour. Skylark had shape shifted to look like a small black kitten with chocolate eyes. After all Exceeds were rare to have and would immediately attracted people's attention. Rei had packed a few things in a backpack

despite only going out of the forest for a few hours.

'He's acting like they were staying on a weeklong vacation.' Ryo thought and sweat dropped because seeing his brother tilt to the side a little bit when he walked.

Rei immediately took charge and made them form into a single file line and obviously enjoyed the power.

Much to Ryo's annoyance, Stella immediately went to his side and tried to grab his hand the whole time while walking out the forest. Coming up with ridiculous excuses like she was scared or that she wanted to protect him unlike Sayari who is walking unfazed to her surrounding much to Ryo's shock.

'How a girl would unfazed about her surrounding unlike this one who came up with ridiculous excuses.' Ryo thought.

Yup he needed protection.

From Stella.

After a while, Skylark was eating crackers on his head and letting the crumbs fall and they stuck to his hair or blinded his vision temporarily.

It was very annoying.

After a 15 minute walk, they came into a clearance and stopped in front of a path blocked by leaves, twinges and mud moulded together to produce something like a bolder.

"Elf Magic: Alohamora" Ryo heard his brother whisper and his eyes widened seeing the boulder split in the middle and retract like curtains. The sunlight piercing through the entrance making him shield his eyes and it took only few seconds for his eyes to adjust and he look around in astonishment.

"How?" He asked.

Rei looked smug "Every Elf is required to learn a little bit of Elf Magic, some even study it as a whole and try to take it further. The thing about Elf magic is that is can only be done by Elves meaning this entrance can only open if you have an Elf with you."

He supposed that made sense. He wondered how many times he'd walked past the bolder in his other life as Jellal. 'No wonder, the Elves have stayed hidden for this long.' He wondered what other defences they had. He wondered how advanced you needed to be considered a master at Elf magic.

One thing for sure, when they get back he would raid the palace library on the subject.

#Scene change, Scene change, Scene change#

Hopping on the train, his brother magic brought up some train ticket that would get them to Magnolia Town. This was how he found out about what his brothers magic was. It was similar to Jordan except Rei could also blend into the background like a chameleon and become one with it like the air itself,

How could you fight someone who you can't touch, see and hit back?

You can't, you just stand there and take the blows until darkness claims you.

Truly a frightful ability to have and Ryo hoped he would never have to fight him.

Well until he found a way to fight back. They found four seats are the right side of the train that had no people in it. Rei pouted when he saw there was no room for him so he reluctantly found a seat a few sit away.

He looked curiously at Sayari. Wondering why she wasn't sick from being on a train because it's the only side-effect of being a dragon slayer.

Sayari must have sensed his question because she replied "Don't put me in the same group with the others dragon slayer. They haven't been taught how to prevent motion sickness while my dragon was kind enough to tell me."

Jordan and Stella just nodded their heads in understanding.

He sweat dropped. 'Do they even know what we're talking about?'

"Would you like some candy?" Stella offered him and he immediately narrowed his eyes wondering if she had done something to the sweets, like put a Love Potion in it but her expression showed no deceit on her face or Voice.

He pondered if he should take the sweets or not while Jordan stuffing his face with candy and wrappers going everywhere with the bits of chocolate on the floor.

Everyone watched him eat sweets like it was the air he breathed with wide eyes before he noticed eyes were on him and he slowed down his pace trying to keep the blush down.

He turned his attention back to the sweets.

"Sure, I'll have some" He said, in a tone that surprised himself and also Stella seeing how her eyes widened in surprise and everyone was looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"What?" He asked, completely clueless.

"It's just surprising that you would eat sweets since you don't seem like that kind of person to sit back and act like a child" Sayari confessed, already come to that conclusion within an hour of meeting him.

He huffed "Of course-" trailing off as his mind wondered when the last time he was allowed to act childish and carefree. He realised from start, he was never allowed to act his age as a child in his past life. He was too busy trying to survive the harsh labour at the Tower of Heaven or was possessed by the Spirit of Zeref (or Ultear) and that pushed him to train all the time and have no time for what people his own age did even as an adult, he was not allowed to goof off because the title of a wanted criminal was hanging over his head and the burden of knowing he had murdered countless people directly or indirectly.

He felt something drip down his cheek.

He then suddenly felt a huge amount of heat and he looked around finding himself being hugged by his brother and friends. He wiped away the tears.

_That's right; I'm no more Jellal Fernandes, the man who was forced to grow up to quickly. The man who had a huge burden on his shoulders. _

_I am Ryoma Luke Emma, The fifth of the 6th imperial Throne._

_I have a no burdens._

_No heavy responsibilities._

_No criminal record just a caring brother who loves me and..._

Great Friends.

Done.

I know it's short but I wanted to do a chapter where Ryo finally accepts his new life. If you notice he always refer to his previously Life and that linger was keeping him from growing stronger. How will the story progress from here now that he cut off his attachment to his previous life? Read future chapters!

Review/Favourite and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures of Elf Jellal

Sorry for such a slow update. I've been busy with exams coming up so It nice I can do this in school!

I do not own Fairy Tail or Re: Monster!

Enjoy!

6: The terroir that is Erza Scarlet!

~Fairy Tail Guild~

The guild members of Fairy tail watched as four small cloaked figures climbed up on the wall and started shuffling on the planks heading in the direction of Erza who was currently eating her favorite strawberry cake. Blissfully unaware of the four child-sized figures heading towards her.

Makarov Dreyar wondered if he should kick the kids out, inform Erza or just see how this plays out.

Laxus Dreyar, Makarov grandson looked at the scene in interest finding it a source of entertainment to his boring day having forced to take a day off from missions to give his body a break.

The rest of the members of Fairy Tail were thinking the four kids were crazy for even trying to sneak up on Erza and wanted to warn them, but their curiousness got the better of them.

Erza attention was too focused on her cake to notice the guild had gone unusually quiet.

ERZA SCALET: TITAINIA.

LEVEL: 23

MAGIC: REQUIP SWORD

QUEST: Get a piece of Erza hair without dying.

"Just a little further, guys." Ryo said through their shared mind link and that moment he truly loved Elf magic and it's endless possibilities. The others nodded to show they under stood and they shuffled some more until Ryo was directly Above Erza head.

"Pass the scissors!" He said Logan tried was kept from falling while he fished out the Scissors from his cloak by Stella and Sayari how used their magic to attach themselves to the wall. Logan fished out the scissor while trying not to look down and go into panic at how high they were and the possibility of falling.

"Remind me again why we're getting the mission done like this?" Logan said through the mind link it was a good thing they could hear how shaky his voice was.

Stella smacked Logan on the head. "Have you forgotten already!?"

"Ow!" Logan yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"We have to go through this way because this is the most safety way. Nobody disturbs Erza cake time! And if you don't want to die yet then you start passing the scissors to Ryo!" Sayari snapped back and Logan promptly passed it to Ryo looked annoyed by the holdup.

"Finally! Now lower me down, guys!" He said and he leaned in were all three of them grabbed his legs and made a chain that lowered him just above Erza head.

Team Work+150

While this was going on Skylark clung to Ryo hair like a life line not wanting to fall. He didn't not feel like plummeting to his death just yet.

When he did die he wanted it to be in battle not by a red haired woman who could snap any man like a twig.

Ryo dangled in mid-air, scissors in hand. "Avlittle to the left guys" he said and Stella who was at the end started shifting to left. "A little closer…..there got it" just in arms reach to grab some of her hair.

Now it was time for the moment of truth and everyone in the guild held their breaths.

Sweat poured Ryo face as he shakenly took a piece of Erza hair and held the strand up for him to cut. It felt like he was performing critically surgery.

Anything could go wrong.

He positioned the scissors ready to cut and started to snipping at quietly and neatly as his chubby hands could.

Only half way to go Skylark turned himself into a rag and he cleaned himself with it.

There done! Finishing snipping the piece of hair off and his breathed a sigh of relief.

He relaxed to early because Erza suddenly whipped around finally finished eating her strawberry cake.

Erza froze seeing the figure dangling upside down in front of her. Her eyes shifted to a bundle of her hair in the figure hand and she touched the spot were Ryo just cut. Ryo froze and everyone held their breaths. Erza face suddenly turned red and she looked as murderous as the devil himself. "YOU!"

ERZA SCARLET: ENRAGED MODE.

LEVEL: 43

Nani!?

"EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!" Logan yelled, landing on the table breaking the formation. The rest fall to the ground before the quickly recovered and followed Logan lead and that was running like hell right now.

Fast! Everyone thought as they saw the children run out of the guild.

Erza was not going to let the children speed prevent her from killing every one of them and taking back the piece of her hair. She invoked her requip magic. "Demon Blade: Crimson Sakura" pulling out the all too familiar looking blade.

Everyone Jaw dropped. She really plans to kill them!? Natsu and Naked Gray blocked her path.

"Hold on. Erza there's no need to kill them. Their just kids" Natsu surprised everyone by being the voice of reason.

"For once I agree with Flame-brain. What's the big deal about hair? You can grow it back anyway" Gray said, fire erupted from where Erza was standing and her eyes were pure red.

"MOVE"

"Yes Erza" They immediately obeyed and stepped aside. Erza speed past them fuel with righteous power.

"She going to kill them, isn't she?" Natsu asked already knowing the answer.

#Meanwhile#

Dammit legs run faster! Ryo urged his legs to move, he could feel Erza killing intent fast approaching him. He always wondered if she was part blood-hound.

They had split as soon as they got to town, knowing their chances for survival was higher.

Speed+ 30

Edurance+200

Cowardance+20

Being a Coward or living were two different things!

Erza was fast approaching him and was literal turning the whole. People screams were heard behind him because they were unfortunate enough to get in Erza way.

He looked back and doubled his speed when he saw a furious Erza fast approaching him with her Sword, swinging it wildly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR !" Fire coming out of her mouth. Never before had he felt as scared as that moment.

Suddenly a holographic screen came up with sound of trumpets in the background.

Goal complete: Survive 10 seconds with an angry Ezra.

Unlocked : Art of Intimidation level 1

Speed: Mail boy

His speed suddenly picked up and Erza was getting further behind. When he was a good distance away her, he ducked behind some bushes and waited for Erza to pass.

When he heard footsteps pass, he calmed his beating heart down. He waits a bit before he came out of the bush.

Bad mistake because he got up close to a fuming Erza. Her eyes blazing red and sword in her hands.

Erza picked him up with her hands and he struggled to get out of her grips.

Her other hand going for the piece of hair in his right hand. Skylark tried to stop his partner's death by scratching Erza arm but she stood firm.

DAMMIT, IT CAN'T END HERE!

"Plant Magic: Leaf tornado!"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Erza dropped Ryo to shield her eyes from the many leaves.

Ryo landed on the floor and looked around to see Stella, Logan and Sayari giving him the thumbs up. Rei had bravely tackled Erza to the ground and was holding her in place


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventures of Elf Jellal**

Here is chapter 7.

I do not own Fairy Tail or Re: Monster.

Enjoy!

7: The Next quest.

The Alarm rang and Sayari immediate encased the Alarm in a water bubble to trap the sound.

"Dude what you did to Rei was uncalled for"

"You know as well as I do. If I didn't do that she would have followed us to see if we got back safely."

"...true"

Sayari stretched and yarned before she got out of bed, revealing her in her Blue night gown and she began to walk to the bathroom.

Her mind still asleep.

"Ryo, today your looking extra cute"

"um...thanks?"

After drying her hair and doing her morning routine, she walked out of the door.

"Skylark don't raid the fridge!"

"Shut up, Nickel. I'm hungry!"

"But you eat before we left!"

Sayari turned around.

They froze.

She dropped her, comb.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU ALL GET INTO MY HOUSE!?"

"..Well the window was open" Jordan said, like what they just did wasn't a crime. "We just let ourselves in"

"WHAT YOUR DOING IS A CRIME!"

"Relax, it's not a crime if we know each other and you allow us in" Jordan resorted.

"I DID N0T LET YOU IN! THE WINDOW WAS OPEN!"

"Well then you should have put up a sign that said 'Nobody go through the window' duh" Jordan rolled, his eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sayari yelled, prepared to kick them all out through the way they came in.

"Hold on, we just came to collect you" Ryo said, for the first time and she looked between the trio with uncertain eyes. Skylark sat casual on top of his head.

She sighed, "Then you should have gone through the door like normal people!"

"Well, what the surprise in that" Jordan said and Sayari was so tempted to hit him on the head.

"We got Erza hair, all we have to do now is take this to Draco and get the second task" Ryo said, putting him between Sayari and Jordan sensing the vibes coming off Sayari and they were all aimed at Jordan who looked like he couldn't read the current mood. Happy that he manage to rip himself away from Stella arms while she was distracted.

"Fine, let me change first and then we'll go" and with that all four of them were forced out of the room.

"I don't know what she's so shy about, it's not like she's a woman" Skylark said, smirking. Unlucky for him, Sayari heard him and the next thing he knew a water snake had grabbed him and was currently squeezing the life out of him.

"**What was that**?" Sayari said, in a much more scarier tone that shouldn't belong to a 5 year old. Her eyes piercing and he gulped.

Skylark refused to admit he was scared and gave in to the intimidation while keeping his pride. "What I mean to say was, a girl needs here space"

Sayari eyed him before she released him and Ryo caught his partner. Sayari shut the door.

"You know Skylark. You shouldn't pick a fight with a scary female if you don't have the metal power to fight them head on" Ryo lectured him, he should know since even though he used to be stronger than Erza even now she still scared him.

"And whose fault is that? Hurry up and get stronger, Nickle!" a tick mark formed on his head at the name.

"He's got you there" Jordan snicker behind him and he was thinking about murdering him in his sleep.

"No, Ryo is already so strong. He can protect anybody including me" Stella whispered in his ear and he shivered at the tone of voice.

Luckily Sayari finished changing and had come out of her room with jean shorts hidden behind a long sleeved-plaid shirt Jacket. She saw everyone was staring at her. "What? Do you think I would wear my best clothes so that they can be ruined before I even get on a boat?"

Nobody could fault her reasoning...

It was really too bad, Rei couldn't join them since he was in bed with three broken ribs and a broken right leg.

There was no fury like Erza's.

#Time Skip#

"WHO DARES DISTURBE MY SLEEP!"

"oh, put a socket in it, Draco! You're not scaring anyone"

One giant lazy eye peered out of the darkness of the cave, followed by a sigh. "Oh it's you brats. I thought the red hair woman would have killed you" Clear disappointment in his voice and all their eye brows twitched at the insult.

Draco finally moved into the light and they got a good at the Time and space Dragon in all his glory.

It's too bad, his personality sucked.

"Since your here. I assume you have the strand of hair and are not coming here to waste my time?" Draco asked and Skylark took the strand of hair that was in Ryo pocket and turned into a bird to get up to Draco eye level so he could see.

"Very good" noting the high fives they were given each other and that Ryo seemed much more laid back and his shoulder were much less tense then they were before.

_How interesting._

"Well, I might as well give you task number two but I don't feel like it. Come back tomorrow" and with Draco was gone, leaving four Elf children and one Exceed looking quite mad.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ryo rushed into the cave after Draco, followed by his Exceed who followed closely behind him.

Leaving Jordan, Stella and Sayari to wait for them since they had no intention in going in there.

#In the cave#

The cave was simply amazing, everywhere he turned, crystals were everywhere it was a wonder how from the outside it looked dark. The crystal swirled with a strange substance that reminded him of out of space but he didn't have time to look around. He had to a dragon to track down.

"What do you want brat! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" A deep voice growled and he refused to be intimidated.

He stepped closer, knowing full well the Dragon was watching him while forging sleep. He sat right in front of him and gave him a long hard stare.

"Brat stop staring. It's getting creepy"

But Ryo kept on staring with the help of his Exceed who caught on to what his partner was doing and wouldn't pass up a chance to creep a dragon out.

Both stares combined, was a force to be reckoned with and Draco couldn't take it and more.

"OKAY. I'M UP!"

_**Intimidation+ 50**_

_**Double team+ 20**_

"Give us, the next task" Skylark said, creepily and Draco sweat dropped at the Exceed. Ryo kept on staring at him to drive their point home.

"OKAY, okay! Just quit staring!" Ryo smiled brightly while Draco mumbled something under his breath.

"The next task is simple, all you have to do is get rid of these monsters that live on top of the volcano. Those things annoy the hell out of me and I can't kill them because they're too small and quick for me so I have to endure their antics" Draco said, with distaste in his voice. "If you can get rid of them, I would train you without any protest"

Skylark and Ryo exchanged looks, this was a great opportunity to get stronger and no longer be classed as weaklings.

"Okay, Old man we'll do it!" Ryo said, getting up and Draco just merely rolled his eyes. "Now get out so that I can get some sleep!"

They didn't need more prompting because Skylark turned into a giant bird and grabbed hold of Ryo were he flow out of the cave.

#Outside#

"Well?" Jordan asked.

"We've got our next quest!" Ryo said, with a smug look. Skylark turning back to his original form.

"Amazing! I couldn't get that lazy bum to do anything" Stella said, in awe.

"Well, what is it?" Sayari asked.

"It's easy, all we have to do is get rid of some Monsters that live up the mountain" Ryo said.

"You mean up there?" Jordan pointed at upwards and it was made apparent that the Mountain was over 1000 meters in height.

_This may be problem.._

And cut!

Well, I really have nothing to say...so now there on a quest to kill a group of monsters. How exactly are they going to get up there and what would they find?


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of Elf Jellal.

Really quick chapter uploads. I'm bursting full of idea at the moment and I just had to write this chapter up.

Beta by Kasumi Yukimura 

Enjoy! 

I do not own Fairy Tail or Re: Monster. 

8\. No short cuts. 

"keep going" 

His hands were bloody as he scaled the 1,000 meter high mountain with no help from his Exceed in the flying department. 

Why this was so, was because of yesterday. 

#Flashback# 

"So that's why Rei had to escort you to outside the forest" His father said, sitting on top of his throne with his mother beside him, both looking extremely powerful. 

"Yes, father. I was hoping for my next quest I could have some assistance from the Palace?"  
He asked, on one knee in hope that they would provide him with something to protect him from the heat. 

His father eyed him for a minute before he had an amused look on his face. "Is it true that your Exceed can fly?" 

"Yes, father" He replied, wondering where this was going.

He planned to use Skylark to get up the mountain and when they got close to the volcano, he was on his own.  
" I forbid you from using him and in exchange, the Palace will provide you with something that will help you handling the heat" His father said, in a tone that said his decision was final. 

"But why?" He just had to ask. 

"Son, do you know how I got to where I am now?" His father asked and he shook his head. "I didn't take short cuts, I did everything by myself and only asked for help when it was absolutely necessary to do so." 

His eyes widened, realising what his father was trying to tell him. 

"Do you get it? To grow strong, you don't take short cuts" 

#End of Flashback# 

So here, he was without even one bit of climbing equipment, scaling the mountain with his bare hands. He ignored the sting and shots  
of pain from his hands who were begging him to stop and take care of them. 

His friends right beside him even though they could climb this mountain easily using their magic but they decided to go through it like he did and only used their magic if they were  
about to fall. 

Every once in a while, his friends would shout words of encouragement to boost his drive. 

Skylark circled around them, unlike the rest of them. He was feeling pretty good. Ryo father had been right in the strength department because ever since he started climbing an hour ago, Skylark had levelled up four times making him a level 5 now and he had  
learned two new moves and skills.

Lightening blitz- an extremely powerful move that draws on his natural ability and rains Lightening down from the sky. It start off super weak and the more you use it and the more Skylark levels up, the more powerful it gets. 

Lightening flash- blinds the energy for a small period of time, useful for getaways and landing an attack. Effectiveness increases the more the move is used. 

Fly ability- level 6 

Agility-level 9 

He too, had level up quite a bit since he was the one doing the manual labour and now had levelled up a total of 8 times making him a level 10 with some new skills and ability. If only his arms didn't feel like an iron rode just struck them. 

"Come on, Ryo. You can do it!" Jordan said, from behind and he gave him a weak smile and pull himself up. 

Never before had he been so glad his friends were here to help him out. It felt like such a long time since he had any true friends to help  
him out. 

Wasn't Crime Sorcière is his true place, anymore? 

He wasn't so sure now, it seemed like it was a distant memory to him or was he trying to forget the guild that caused him so much pain? 

He didn't know, all he know was look to the future and just take things one step at a time.

#6 hours later# 

He was panting hard. 

His arms refused to move and demanded rest. 

It was okay since he had managed to get half way up the mountain and was currently resting on a ledge or more accurately collapsed on a ledge. 

The others looked worn out, well not nearly as worn out as he was and could probably make it all the way to the top before they got to his level of exhaustion. 

"We should stay here for the night" Sayari said and he didn't even have the strength to nod his head. 

He briefly registered that something wet and soothing was placed on his forehead and looked up to find, Skylark had slapped a small wet  
towel on his forehead.

"You did well, Nickel" He didn't even have the energy to retort back, he just enjoyed the Exceed company while the others got some  
wood to start a fire and make a shelter before it get dark and animals living on the mountain came to hunt. 

After an hour, Skylark helped him to stand up and walk to a pond nearby to wash his hands so they didn't get infected and he flinched at the cold water before he get used to it and had to be dragged away from it by Skylark.  
Dinner was strange because they were eating an animal he had never seen before and was sure he didn't want to know what he was digesting and just kept his mouth shut and eat the weird food in silence.

"Okay, the boys take one shelter. We take the other one" Sayari said, ignoring the protests from Stella who wanted to sleep with him but  
was silence with a glare. 

Ryo would be forever thankful to Sayari. He and Jordan stayed under a well made shelter and used a ridiculous amount of moss to make up for the lack of covers.

The night sky clear in view and he was reminded off the first time he  
woke up to his new life. The sky was exactly the same as that night. 

"Good, night" Jordan said, for some reason he was n*** despite the cold air and he rolled his eyes. Skylark comfortable in his arms and trying to steal his body heat. 

"Good, night" 

And Cut! 

Short chapter, I know but I wanted this task to not be just one chapter but a series of short chapters. Next will be they finally get to the top and things will get very hot for them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventures of Elf Jellal

Here is chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail or Re: Monster.

Enjoy!

Beta reader: Sapphire BlueMelody and Kasumi Yukimura and tweaked a bit by Chachingmel123.

9: Do you have a death wish with a Goblin?

The sun came up and he wished that he could tell it to go back from where it came from since his mind and body were demanding more sleep but he know that if he sleep more, he won't make it to the top of the mountain before sunset.

He stretched and opened his eyes painfully and slowly before he forced himself up, only to see he was alone.

He got out of the shelter to only find Logan and Skylark looking ready to continue go up the mountain.

"Well, look who finally decides to wake up." Logan laughed too happy for this time of day and he couldn't stop the frown from his face.

"Where are Stella and Sayari?" He asked, seeing no sign of the two girls around.

"Oh they went to bath." Skylark said, he was tempted to go over there and tease them but thought against it.

"I see, well I need to bath too so where is the nearest lake?" He asked Skylark and Logan.

"Not that far from here, just turn to the right and follow the water." Logan said, he nodded and followed the instruction.

"Hey isn't that were the girls are?" Skylark asked, couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Yes." Logan replied with an equally mischievous grin on his face.

"Shall we watch the fireworks?"

"Oh, yes we shall"

#Lake#

He scratched his hair, oddly enough he found he didn't have anything that even came close to bed hair and his hair always looked the same as the previous night which was a welcome change.

He found a bush were he took off his clothes and placed them behind it unaware that they just disappeared when he wasn't looking.

He stood naked before he got into the lake and shivered at the coldness before he quickly got used to it. It seems Elves adapt really well to drop in temperature unlike humans.

He sighed and began to splashed around a bit before he opened a small box with little frog like insects in them, some were oozing soap and others were oozing water. He grabbed a blue one with spots that oozed soap and placed it on his body and watched in fascination as it came to life and started zooming all around his body leaving a soapy trail.

It tickled.

He didn't realised he was moving back until he hit something solid and when he turned around, he was shocked to see...

Stella.

_What is she doing here!?_

There was a an awkward silence between both of them as they realised they were both naked.

Suddenly Stella cracked a pervert smile.

"Why prince, what brings you here? Do you want me to wash your front for you?"

He sat up and walked to shore, ignoring the disappointment because his back was facing her not his front and he went to put on his clothes.

Only to find they were gone!

"W-what!?"

He heard snickering and he turned around to find Logan and Skylark with his clothes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny guys. Now give me back my clothes" He said to Logan and Skylark as they exchanged looks before they both bolted. He quickly realised he would have to get them himself while naked.

Dam, them!

He hurried after them, along the lake ignoring Stella shouts of happiness and Sayari WTF look on her face as Logan and Skylark went passed her shortly followed by his naked form.

_**Brave+ 45**_

_**Speed+24**_

He didn't care about stats because all he cared about were his clothes!

In the end, Sayari caught both of them using a Water bubble and he was free to put his clothes back on which was a white T-shirt that had his family crest on it so that people would recognise him as the king son since this was Mikasuki Elves territory and causing harm to him was a death wish but this also made him a target for stray Elves that want to make a quick bucket by kidnapping him and holding him for ransom.

His shorts were also white with a little bit of black which included his family crest which was a snake at the tip of a sword, a belt to hold up his weapon that he made which was a stick with a poisonous Horn rabbit horn at the end from his first kill and some fruit and water to keep him going.

"Now let's go!" He said, he just wanted to forget that the whole thing happened and get back to climbing and his ears picked up the snickers from Logan and Skylark who didn't hide the amusement on their face.

He rolled his eyes and when he came to the ledge, he turned around and jumped as high as he could which was pretty high and used his sharp nail to dig into the first stone to stop him from falling.

He breathed a sigh of relief happy that his nails were now super strong and sharp to do this.

So far so good... As he began to climb up again with Stella, Sayari and Logan behind him while Skylark circled around them.

#5 hours later#

Was it him or was the temperature steadily raising the more he got higher up?

It seemed he wasn't the only one that notice because Stella and Logan started to sweat a bit but he kept on going up until he couldn't take it anymore and Skylark helped to get a pill out of one of the compartments on his belt and fed it to him.

He immediately felt his body adjusting to the heat really fast and it didn't bother him anymore. Then Skylark gave the same type of pills to the others who looked extremely grateful for that before eating one himself.

They kept on climbing as they went higher up and they started to notice dead corpse of animals blocking their paths and they found themselves going around them until it got to the point where they just started hopping upwards because of the thousands blocking their paths until they finally got the top where they were way more exhausted then yesterday because of the jumping.

As soon as their shoes touched the ground, they began to melt and they quickly took of their shoes so they were bare foot and looked around the place to find everything on fire and nothing looked safe to touch.

"Gurmeomd, Gurmeomd, Gurmeomd."

They followed that sound, as quiet as they could, taking out their weapons, Logan had two tooth blades, Stella had a thorn whip coated with poison while Sayari had a water and ice sword. His Horn Rabbit spear really paled in comparison to the rest of them even Skylark had some brass knuckles.

Since when did he have them!?

They kept quiet as they followed the noise and made sure to blend into the environment. They finally got behind a bush and when they looked over it, they saw 5 child size goblins that were busy devouring their meal and were too busy to pay attention to their surroundings.

"On three, we charge." He said to them and they all nodded.

"One." They braced themselves.

"Two." They locked on to their target.

"Three." All five of them attacked each goblin separately.

It did nothing.

All 5 goblins head snapped around to face their attackers with a look that could only belong to the devil.

" **GURMEOMD**!"

They ran.

And cut!

Next would be the battle against the goblins, just who would come out on top? See the next chapter to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures of Elf Jellal

I do not own Fairy Tail or Re: Monster.

Enjoy!

10: The Battle with the goblins.

_Not good! Not good! _He ran with Logan, Stella and Sayari by his side while Skylark trailed behind them.

"well that didn't work" Stella said, while they jumped behind a burning bush to hide while the Goblins search for them like blood hounds.

"Sayari, what do we know about Goblins?" He asked since Sayari seemed to be the one with the information in the group.

"Well, not much but I do know that Goblins and Elves have been at war with each other for the last 500 years. They are really fast but they don't really use their brains however they make up for it with their sense and poison finger nails that are said to be able to kill a full grown Elf with one strike. That's why the first strike is the most important." Sayari informed them.

Well they blew it on that one.

"Well, I've got a plan and if that doesn't work we go to plan b" Ryo said and they all huddled in.

# 30 minutes later#

" Gurmeomd ( where are the Elf Children?)" A goblin said to another getting quite annoyed that they hadn't found them yet but he know they were here, their scent still lingered around the place.

"Gurmeomd (How should I know, do I look like an Elf Catcher to you?)" Another replied only for an iron club to make contact with his face.

"Gurmeomd (You two, stop messing around and find those Elf Children! I am not letting a great meal get away!" One goblin with a scar over its left eye appeared, it seemed to be the leader of the Goblin group.

They both nodded frantically because they did not want to be hit with what they called the 'Shusher' it was so painful!

#the left side of the volcano#

A Goblin that looked to be the most stupidest out of all of the group was sniffing around the place like a blood hound, iron club in his hand and Loin cloth around it waist seemed to be it's only form of clothing while everything was just filthy and it was clear that the Goblin hadn't had a good wash in a quiet a while judging by the foul stanch in the air.

"Hey Dunderhead! Over the here!"

It turned its head and let out a screech of joy when it spotted one of the Elf children, it was one of the ones that smelt really good and had blond hair.

"Come and get me, ugly!" Stella shouted and began to run knowing the Goblin was following her and know she soon wouldn't be able to outrun it, luckily she could get to the trap before that happened.

She turned left and came to a clearing . Where she stopped and turned to face the Goblin.

" Gurmeomd!" The Goblin said, licking it's lips and showing razor sharp rotten teeth.

It's been so long since it had Elf soap.

"NOW!" Stella shouted and in that moment of confusion, a trap was triggered and the next thing the Goblin know, a log was being hurled towards it and if he looked closely he would have saw some weird plants.

It was sent flying and smashing against a tree, it shook it head to recover and got back up only to find that it felt dizzy and he was seeing double. It was like he was drunk.

Jordan, Ryo, Skylark and Sayari came down from their hiding places seeing the Goblin wasn't going to hurt them for a while.

"Yotta kōjō (Drunken Plant) " Stella said with a smile, revealing small plant like mushrooms that had legs and were bumping into each other.

"Nice" Jordan said.

"Let's just hurry up and kill this thing. The less there are, the better it is for us" Sayari said and they nodded.

Jordan was the first to attack first with his twin blades.

The Goblin didn't know what hit him as it was suddenly slashed across it's stomach. Before it let out a scream, Sayari put an water bubble around it to stop the sound from coming out and alerting the others.

It was his turn and he rose his Spear and began jabbing the Goblin at its most sensitive points with his poison tip.

Skylark know he couldn't do his Lightening Blitz because it was simply to wide spread and would draw too much attention so he settled with sweeping the goblin off its feet, were than Stella called upon her magic and took control of the plants around the area and used it to grab hold of the goblins neck and started squeezing it.

Jordan cut away the Goblins arms meaning they were safe from its poison finger nails.

Sayari was the one who struck the finishing blow and impaled the Goblin through its heart with an ice pick, killing it instantly.

Ryo wiped away the blood that managed to get on his face, not feeling an ounce of pity for the goblin. He didn't know if he should be horrified by how disconnected he felt or happy because he felt no obligation to the dead goblin.

Suddenly he heard the sound of Trumpets and know he had just levelled up and opened up his profile to look at what level he was now on.

_Congratulation! You have defeated a Goblin_

_Reward: Black Club and Goblin stone that allows you to sense them nearby and speak their language._

_Ryo is now level 14!_

_Partner Skylark is now level 11!_

He didn't know, just killing one Goblin raised his level by 4!

Just then something started appearing from the ground and he looked in awe when it was a completely Black Iron Club along with a red glowing stone. He took the Club and almost toppled over at how heavy it was.

But what should he do about the stone?

Jordan seemed to have read his mind. "Hey, Stella can you make a necklace so that Ryo could put that stone on?"

Stella seemed very eager to do that and the next thing he know, a beautiful crafted necklace was in his hand, it shone in the light and he felt some sort of magic pass through it. "I've put a mild protection charm on it and something to keep it from being removed from your neck without your import." she said.

He put it around his neck and immediately it felt like it had always been around his neck. "I love it, thank you" He smiled, making Stella blush an interesting shade of red.

"Alright, let's track down the others!" Sayari exclaimed, feeling they had spent more than necessary and they all nodded.

# 2 hours later#

Nearly all the Goblins were gone as they finished them off as a team and Ryo steady grow in power and strength and was now proud to see he was level 21 and Skylark was now level 19.

Not bad.

"Did we get all of them?" Jordan said, cutting off a goblins arm and putting the poison nails in a pouch for later use.

Suddenly they heard clapping and they all tensed when they saw a tall figure come down from a nearby tree.

"Well well, not bad for Elf brats. You killed all my minions, oh well now I don't have to share my meal" A tall goblin revealing himself, with a scar across his left eye and in full battle clothing.

"It can't be...How can you speak our tongue?" Stella said.

"Well I don't feel like telling my meal that so be a good little Elf and just...

"**DIE**"

Sayari was stabbed through the chest.

And cut!

Well, it seems they have run into the boss and just how strong is this Goblin and How will they defeat him? One's thing for sure, things are about to get awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventures of Elf Jellal.

I do not own Fairy Tail or Re:Monster

Enjoy!

Betaread by: Sapphire BlueMelody, Kasumi Yukimura and final edit by Chachingmel123

11: Going up against a SUPER BOSS!?

They all rushed to Sayari to check any damage on her and were relieved to see there was no wound anywhere on her body.

Ryo turned around and glared at the Goblin.

_**Boss General Goblin (Special)- Level 34**_

_**Congratulation you have stumbled across a secret quest.**_

He briefly wondered what 'special' meant before pushing it to the back of his mind and focused on the situation in front of him.

'_That symbol _' The Goblin thought and wondered where he did seen the symbol before. Eyes flashed with recognition and an overwhelming rage consumed him, barely able to contain it.

"Tell me, Elf Boy in the middle. What is your name?" He asked and Ryo and the gang exchanged looks with each other, wondering why the goblin would asked such a thing when Ryo family crest was all over his clothes.

Ryo stepped forward, Skylark behind him, ready to back him up in case the goblin tried anything funny.

"My name is Ryo." He simply said, hoping the Goblin would leave it at that.

The Goblins left eye twitched in annoyance at the short answer.

"Boy do you think I'm a fool?! I know that's not your full name! Tell me now or die were you stand!" The Goblin yelled and the other three tensed ready to attack the goblin.

To stop the three from attacking, Ryo raised his right arm in the air. Stella, Logan and Sayari exchanged looks of uncertainty before they complied.

"Ryoma Luke Emma of the fifth imperial crown"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the temperature surrounding them dropped.

The Goblin eyes flashed red with barely contained anger. "YOU ARE THAT BASTARDS SON!? **I WILL KILL YOU!**" It howled and let out a growl that was so animalistic in nature that bloodlust roll off, him.

This time Logan and the others weren't going to back down and know the Goblin was hostile and shouldn't be taken lightly.

The Goblin began to glow bright yellow and the glow kept on growing until it consumed the goblin whole body.

An Explosion erupted.

Hands over their eyes to shield them from the dust.

When it finally calmed down, their eyes landed on a figure that had them quaking in their boots from the power that rolled of it alone.

There stood there... a creature that could have easily mistaken for an Elf, if not for the pure green skin and razor sharp teeth that flashed when the sun hit them.

"We just had to run into one of the four general of the Goblin race didn't we?!" Logan cursed under his breath, an action that many would have done if they were in this kind of situation except for the ever clueless Ryo and Skylark who had yet to open an Elf History book.

_**(SUPER BOSS) General Goblin- Level 65**_

'_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT'S UP WITH THE TITLE!?_' Ryo thought, doing a double take at seeing 'Level 65' hovering over the General Goblin head. Having mentally compared the group overall level to the Goblin and only came up with one conclusion.

_'We're all going to die!'_

He thought, dejected. _What a short life I've lead_...looking into space before getting wacked on the head by Skylark who saw the resumed look on his partners face.

"Don't give up before you even tried! What happened to the brat who looked me in the eyes when others cowered?!" Skylark yelled, grabbing hold of him by the top and invading his personal space.

Ryo eyes widened, the first time he and Skylark met, flashed across his eyes.

The massage got through and Ryo eyes hardened with determination and hope.

"Now show us why you're our king son." Sayari said.

Ryo looked around to see they were all completely serious about doing this and weren't going to back down.

He smiled before he turned towards the Goblin who was kind enough to wait for them to finish.

It didn't matter to the Goblin.

They were all going to die anyway.

"Finished? Come at me together!" It yelled, clearly overestimating them because of their size and young age.

"Ready guys?" Ryo asked, ready to lead the charge. The others were filled with pride to go into battle with him.

To fight together.

To die together.

To survive together.

"You know if we survive this, I'll stop insulting you for a month." Skylark said as he got out his brass knuckles and wore them on his fists before clenching them.

He smiled before he turned serious and said with a loud commanding voice, a similar voice than what he used to lead Crime Sorcière into battle.

But this time, he was leading a group of true warriors instead of backstabbing traitors.

"Charge!"

And they charge.

Logan being their front and went straight for a one on one fight with the Goblin using his Poison blades.

The Goblin looked on the attempt with a bored expression, blocking every attack with one hand, blades not strong enough to penetrate the skin making the poison useless.

Long roots blasted out of the ground under its feet, too bad the goblin saw the attack coming a mile away and leaned back while still 'fighting' Logan off easily.

The roots were persisted and kept trying to impale him but he dodged easily every time. Ryo coming up from behind, poured a bucket full of water onto the now wet Goblin, who raised an eyebrow that said 'Really?' before it's eyes widened in realisation.

Wait a minute...wasn't there 4?

The Goblin realised too late and the next thing he know, his body was encased in ice, trapping him.

They allowed themselves to breathe a sigh of relieve until a crack appeared on the ice and seconds later Ice shards were sent flying everywhere.

The Goblin cracked it's neck. "That's feels so much better! I've been meaning to get rid of that itch, for ages!" picking up a ice shard and scratching his back.

"INCOMING!" was heard from above and they looked up to find a Giant Leopard skinned Whale falling from the sky.

Logan and Ryo immediately got out the way while the Goblin muttered something along the lines of 'What kind of Creature is that?' before he was crushed by Skylark huge weight.

"You did it Skylark!" Logan exclaimed giving Skylark a thumbs up as the Exceed puffed up his chest with a look of pride before it turned into surprise then shock as he was lifted by two small hands that were clawing into him.

_'This is not good! I totally forgot about the poison in his fingernails' _Skylark thought as his vision getting darker and darker every second. He didn't know he had changed back until Ryo caught him with a worried look on his face.

Ryo was freaking worried. Skylark was getting paler and paler every second.

"Dammit! He been poisoned!" Sayari exclaimed as she grabbing the slowly dying Exceed who coughed up blood from the sudden movement being encased in a ball of ice to freeze the poison inside the Exceed blood.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stella asked her as she looking worried at her crush partner.

"He won't be if we don't get him to a Doctor soon! I brought us some time by stopping the poison from advancing further but the moment the ice is gone, Skylark only has 30 minutes to live." She said, not sugar coating how serious this was.

Ryo clenched his fist, Skylark may not be the best partner he would have wished for but he wasn't going to let his partner die.

Not today.

"Ahm, aren't you forgetting someone." came a voice from behind and before they know what was happening. Logan, Ryo and Stella were sent flying by a kick to the stomach, leaving Sayari alone to fend for herself.

The Goblin didn't bat an eye at Sayari and turned to the iced encased Exceed and kicked it.

A crack appeared on the iced surface and Sayari gritted her teeth to stop the pain.

"Break and die!" The Goblin grinned as he kicking the ice rapidly with a maniac grin.

"Stop it!"

Ryo lunged at the surprised Goblin and tackled him to the ground and for a moment his old strength came back inflicted damage by punching him.

_Stay down, Stay Down, stay down, PLEASE!_ He begged as he tried to beat the Goblin into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile everyone else was wondering where Ryo was getting the strength from.

Wasn't he classed as the weakest, a few seconds ago?

Ryo finally let up when he saw the Goblins eyes had diluted and were unfocused. He got up, panting hard.

"Wow." Was all Logan could say, seeing the beat down Ryo just gave to the Goblin General.

"That's my Ryo!" Stella squealed.

Before Ryo could resort, he felt something plunge through his chest.

He looked down to find a green hand.

He coughed up blood.

"RYO!"

Behind Ryo was the Goblin standing, with his eyes now red with rage.

"H-how?" He coughed up, losing strength.

"**SONIC SCREECH**!"

The Goblin was flung backwards by a force made up of pure sound and ears bleed.

Logan, Stella, Sayari rushed to the down Ryo.

"S***!" Stella swore for the first time and they didn't have time to look at her strangely because she pulled her crush upwards and noticed the blood dripping from his chest while Ryo eyes were zoning in and out of focus due to blood loss.

Stella took off his top and tore it in half before Sayari added water to clean the wound were she tied the shirt over the wound.

Immediately, the life came back into his eyes and he blinked wondering where he was before he remembered what was going on and tensed. His poison horn spear gripped tightly in his hand.

He had to get Skylark to a hospital.

Meanwhile the Goblin had picked himself up and Ryo winced in pain as he forced his body to stand up on his own two feet.

Suddenly aware of hands helping him to stand and smiled at seeing his friends despite their injuries.

"Thanks, guys! Now let's finished this!"Ryo said with renewed determination, changing his spear into a Goblin iron black club. A club that seem to anger the Goblin more.

"You! Where did you get that?! Only a member of my race is worthy enough to wield that! It should not be in the hands of Elves let alone children ones at that!" It roared before it lunged forwards and because of its rage, it's movements were sloppy enough for them to dodge out of the way.

"So guys, suggestions on how to beat this guy before one of our friend dies!" Logan said, dodging again as the Goblin went after him.

"I'm thinking, hold on!" Ryo said, thankful that he kept his smarts. "I've got it! Sayari, Stella!"

"Yes?" Both of them answered him.

"I want you to make sure you stop him in his tracks, combine both of your powers together to do it."

Sayari and Stella exchanged looks since they had never thought about combine their abilities.

There's a first time for everything.

Stella summoned the strongest plant on the whole mountain. The Goblin was suddenly pulled down to the ground. It struggled to climb back up. Sayari invoked her Gold Slayer magic and created the stronger ice she could to keep the Goblin down.

Already they could feel the Goblin clawing away at the resistance and both of them ignored the sharp pain that seemed to slice through their very soul.

Mysterious cuts were appearing on both of their bodies.

"Um... guys. if you're going to doing something. Do it NOW!" Sayari yelled, feeling the Goblin start on the last line of defence and if the Goblin escaped, she wouldn't have enough magic left to contain the ice that encasing Skylark.

Logan and Ryo both nodded.

Logan seeing enough of Sayari and Stella magic, duplicated his blades so he had five in both hands, each one was encased in not only poison but also Water, Ice and stinging nettles with a faint screeching sound around all of them.

Ryo stopped and gave the new developed Blades a look of awe before he snapped out of it. "GO!"

Logan nodded and began jabbing the much more stronger blades into the Goblin who cried out in pain as it's body becoming useless.

Blood dripped out of the wounds that were inflicted on Logan when the Goblin managed to injure him but luckily not deep enough for the poison to get into his system. Logan ignored the pain and continued.

Now it was his turn.

Ryo picked up the heavy club with strength that shouldn't belong to a 5 year old, he rushed towards the down Goblin and to his amazement, his club formed spikes around itself and a dangerous amount of electricity coursed through it.

The Goblin sensing that it's life was in danger, tripled its efforts to escape.

But it was too late and Ryo was upon him, club in hand, jumping up before smashing it down onto of its head.

_'So hard.'._ Ryo thought, multiple cuts opened on his body and blood leaked out.

There was a lot of blood and screaming before the Goblins eye rolled back leaving a massive hole were its brain used to be.

"We did!" Stella said as she collapsed to her knees and she wasn't the only one.

_**Congratulation you have defeated SUPER BOSS General Goblin!**_

_**Luck increased: Level 14**_

_**Club skill: Armature.**_

_**Friendship: Level 28**_

_**Ability gained: Absorption.**_

_**Take the General Goblin Corps and eat it to gain it's abilities.**_

Ryo turned to the corps and wondered how he was going to carry it down the mountain.

Sayari didn't know why but her body suddenly felt like it was on fire and sweat rolled down her face.

"Sayari are you okay?" Stella asked seeing her comrade heat up.

"I'm fine. We need to get the hospital and stop Skylark from dying and heal our wounds." She said after manage to stop taking a deep breath in the middle of her speech. The others gave her uncertain looks but left it.

"Anyone well enough to carry us down the mountain?" Ryo asked them since he was tired and had no magic left to do that. "And we need to take the corps along with us as well." He said as he grab it and throw it over his shoulder.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"I need to eat it."

No one said anything.

"I guess we all have to jump and use what's left of our magic to help get down and hope for the best." Logan said and wincing as both of his arms refused to move.

Sayari who was tired of talking, ran towards them.

She pushed them off the mountain along with herself and Skylark following closely behind.

She used what little power she had left despite her body having a nasty itch all over and it beginning to change form.

# Mikasuki Hospital#

The head that ran the hospital sighed as she locked up for today. Again there were so many Elves injured because they were a warrior race and she had to work overtime once again to attend to all the patients.

It was the same thing day in and day out, she really wished something exciting would drop out of the sky.

Her wish came true.

Something landed right in front of her and when the smoke cleared, her eyes widened in shock seeing the younger prince and his friends with multiple cuts and bruises that it was nothing short of a miracle that they made it here and from falling from such a height, no less.

"Finally we made it *cough, cough*" blood spilled out of Logan mouth when he talked.

They all silently agreed that. It was the worst landing they had ever done. No one could move and none of them had any magical energy left.

The head quickly called all the nurses and doctors that had yet to go home and got them to a big room, only used to nurse Elves related to the royal family.

"We have work to do!" The head yelled to the team of doctors and nurses.

Soon, all the nurses and doctors at the hospital began healing Ryo and his friends and flushing out the poison in the Exceed body while healing the damage.

" This girl.." A nurse said seeing Sayari glowing yellow and her body began to lose form.

"Yes, we need to make sure she goes through the process safely." Another one said.

# 2 days later#

Ryo opened his eyes very slowly and stared at the white ceiling, he was obviously in a hospital of some kind but it was a kind of hospital he had never seen before. Herbs and medication, he had never seen before were on trays.

His whole body was covered in bandages and he was unable to move. He shifted his eyes only to relaxed when he saw a very much alive Skylark sleeping in the bed next to him.

Something told him Skylark was going to be alright.

His eyes roamed around until they landed on a mysterious girl next to him. She was much older than he was and looked to be 11 or so.

White long hair covering most of her face and it reminded him of a certain strong headed female.

But that was impossible.

Right?

The girl groaned and her eyes briefly open to reveal sea blue eyes.

_Sayari!?_

And Cut The Scene!

What exactly happened to Sayari? and what does it mean for the rest of them? and how will Ryo new ability affect his growth? Find out what happens next as their friends and family visit them in the hospital, especially a full healed Rei...

They just might get kicked out.

Sapphire: ? I wonder what will happen? -.-

Kasumi: Stop complaining.

Sapphire: Sure Miss Helper-In-Everything-But-Didn't-Do-It. :p

Kasumi: *glaring daggers at Sapphire*

Sapphire: *glares back*


	12. Chapter 12

The Adventures of Elf Jellal.

Sorry for the long wait.

Here is chapter 12.

I do not own Fairy Tale or Re: Monster.

Enjoy!

Beta by Kasumi Yukimura and final edit by Chachingmel 123

12: Visits from Family.

Ryo opened his eyes for the second time, wondering when he had fallen asleep. He swore he was wide awake just a second ago or what felt like a second ago.

"Yes, you may see him now." A voice said.

Suddenly he was, propelled backwards by an unknown force and when the world stopped spinning, his eyes landed on a mock of silver hair.

"Nii-san, you're hurting me." He said while Rei was unknowingly crushing his fragile body that had yet to heal. Rei loosened his grip and Ryo could see tears in his eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up", Rei confessed, the moment he saw his little brother bloody form, he immediately thought the worse even though the doctor had repeatedly told him, his brother was fine and that he was out of the red zone.

Ryo seeing he had scared his brother tried to apologise. "I'm sorry that I've worried you, next time I'll be more careful."

Rei smiled feeling reassured before poking Ryo bandages. "First me and now you not a week later. I swear we must be connected or something" he joked.

"So you're not mad, that I throw you to the wolves when Erza came after me?" Ryo asked.

Rei looked offended that he would even suggest that. "Of course not! You did what you had to do, I would have done the same thing if a demon of a girl was chasing after me, besides I could never be mad at my cute little brother" pinching Ryo cheeks.

"Nii-san, it hurts!" Ryo yelled out.

"Can you keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep here" said a grumpy voice and Ryo couldn't have been more, happier to hear that voice.

"Skylark!"

The Exceed rolled over to face the two. "Of course who else would you expect, Santa claws? It takes a lot more than poison to kill me."

Words couldn't express how he felt and he just wanted to hug the exceed until it turned blue. Rei reading his mind, picked up the very confused Exceed who demanded to be let down, only to be placed beside Ryo and hugged to death.

"I want to join in the hug too!" A female voice said and they looked across the room, finding an awake Stella who wanted to get in on the action despite Skylark pale complexion.

"Stella, I see you're awake." Rei smiled and Stella blushed, it had been quite a while seeing the two brothers together and what a sight it was her for eyes.

" S-so you're all healed then?" Stella said to Rei, cursing how she stuttered at the beginning.

"Yeah, I was finally let out of bed after my 500th escape attempt and the nurses just gave up!" Rei said.

" You're just as bad as me. I don't like being confined for too long," a voice said to their right and they all looked to find Logan sitting up, bandages wrapped around his arms and across his chest.

"You're awake, Logan?" Ryo asked finally releasing the Exceed who took a deep breath of sweet oxygen.

"Yeah but I can't move my arms though and my chest hurts but it's nothing compared to you, right?" Logan said while Ryo shot an annoyed glance at Logan. "Um, guys who is that girl sleeping next to you?" Logan pointed out.

Ryo sighed. "You may not believe me guys, but it's Sayari" all eyes widened in surprise and shock.

" How?" Stella exclaimed.

"But wasn't she, our age when we last saw her?!" Logan shouted, even Skylark poked her  
sleeping form.

"It seems she had an evolution." Rei calmly said, surprising everyone with his calm and collective voice.

"Evolution?" Skylark asked, in bird form and hovering over Sayari still form.

"You must know by now, we don't grow like humans do. Instead, think of our growth like a video game. If you get to a certain level in strength, to allow you to grow stronger, our body go through a growth process called 'Evolution' as we like to call it. Sayari has just reached the limit of her strength and to go beyond that, her body went under an 'Evolution.", Rei lectured until he realised all eyes were on him and he turned red and tried to choke himself with hospital sheets.

They all sweat-dropped.

"Evolution, does that mean I can evolve to?" Logan asked, with stars in his eyes, at imagining a cooler and much more, stronger version of himself.

"Does that mean I can become a woman quicker?" Stella asked with a certain gleam before she went off to crazy land and they all looked at her with wariness.

"Hang on, if we evolve when we reach out limit, how come you haven't evolved yet? I know you're really strong." Ryo asked because it has been bothering him since Rei looks just a little older than he was but looks are deceiving in this case and Rei could be much older than how he looks.

Rei scratched his head in embarrassment and said "Well, that because I haven't found a 'Purpose' to evolve."

"A purpose? I thought you said you evolve when you reach the height of your power." Skylark said.

"Oh, that's for regular Elves. For us royals, we need something called a 'Purpose' to evolve. It's like we need to be a certain mental state to evolve or stay the same way, forever" Rei said, it has been a couple of years being trapped in this tiny body.

"Does that mean, It applies to me too?" Ryo asked he didn't want to be left behind when all his friends grow stronger by the day.

Rei looked at him sadly. "Unfortunately it does however when a royal does Evolve we are powerful, very power. To normal Elves, they have 6 stages. The baby, the child, the pre- teen, teenager, young adult than finally the elder. To royals we have practically the same, however we have one form that is called the 'GOD form' nobody has even been able to ascend to that level yet except for a man, millions of years ago. Apparently, that evolution is so high up that the gods themselves accept you as their own and gain strength that is rivalled to none."

"Nii-san, you could make a great teacher" Ryo just had to say and Rei blushed bright red, he just couldn't stop himself from slipping into teacher mood. He blamed, mother, for that.

"Hey, kid." Ryo looked up to Skylark who looked like he was eyeing a uncovered jewel. "Can you imagine, a 'God' level Elf and an equally 'God' level Exceed! With that much power you could even become wizard saint number 1!"

"You want to be a Wizard saint?" Rei asked this was the first time hearing about it. "You think pretty big, unfortunately, that can't happen unless father decides to expose our race to the humans", he was forced to get used to not being able to show his true self to humans.

None of them were happy about it.

" So I've evolved.", a new voice was added to the mix and they all looked up at Sayari who was looking over her new body with wide eyes. Missing the jealously that shone in Stella eyes.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked.

"I feel good, stronger in fact." She said, feeling power that she's never felt before pulse through her veins, she couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and see how much of a power boost she has.

"Mother, coming over soon." Rei informed Ryo who want wide eyed.

"The Queen is coming here now!" Stella yelled, trying to find something suitable to brush her hair with while Logan was slicking his hair back. The only one who wasn't panicking was Sayari who rolled her eyes.

Skylark just sat on top of Ryo head, watching the two try to make themselves look their best while their bodies refused to move and in the end, the wounds opened up and they got a tongue lashing from the nurse.

"You may come in, your highness." Immediately, everyone straightened their back unconsciously.

His mother stepped in with all the grace in the world and immediately rushed to him and gave him a hug and started asking him a billion questions.

"Kaa-san, I'm fine." He said, glaring at the snickers from the other end of the room seeing the queen baby him.

"How's my other son doing?" She asked, turning to Rei who wanted to make himself as small as possible, she squeezed his cheeks just like how Rei did to Ryo.

" Fine, Kaa-san" Rei answered, trying to hide his embarrassment but was failing. Their mother eyes wondered to Skylark and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

Skylark wanted to take a step back but an invisible force grabbed him and pulled him into her chest were she snuggled him and started cooing at how cute he is.

'So that were Rei got his personality from.' They all thought.

Skylark was turning red with ever word about his cuteness, his pride must be hurting really bad right now.

She then noticed the other people in the room. "You must be Ryo friends. You may call me Emma in private." she said, seeing they all looking very tense.

"O...kay Emma. My name is Logan Elegen nice to meet you." Logan said, he would have stretch out his hand for her to shake if it wasn't for that he couldn't feel them right now.

"Stella."

"Sayari."

" Oh, it looks like one of you just evolved. I remember my first evolution like it was yesterday." She said, thinking back to the good old days were she was just a young girl with little no responsibly, she then proceeded to wonder around greeting everybody properly while keeping a firm hand on the struggling Skylark.

"Kaa-san?" Ryo asked wanting to ask his father, but he thought asking his mother was safer.

"Yes, Musuko." His mother turned to him and Skylark took the opportunity to free himself from her grip.

" The Goblin that attacked us seemed to have a grudge against father." He informed her and he could see the cogs turning in her mind.

"Did he happen to have a scar over his eye?" she said, and all eyes opened except for Rei who had no idea what they were talking about. "Your father told me a long time ago that as a young boy, this was before he ascended to the throne that he was tasked in killing a certain goblin nest. Since he was not strong enough to take them head on, he disguised himself as one of them and infiltrated the group were he gained their trust and killed them all one by one, however one managed to escape because that Goblin was faster and your father had to always be warily of the poison. However in the struggle, he managed to injury the Goblin so much that it would never reach its full potential ever again."

'So that why he hates him!' They all thought, remembering the goblin screaming 'I kill you and your father!' at least twenty times in the battle.

"Your Highness" and everyone stiffened once again while Ryo, Rei and the queen seemed very unaffected by the figure that came through the door.

As expected of a King, his entrance was grand and full of power as four powerful looking Elves stood beside him like bodyguards. The man eyes swept through the whole room until it landed on an old Goblin corps and almost smiled before resuming his stiff form.

"I see you're on your way to recovery, son." He said, looking him in the eye.

"Yes father." Ryo said, not looking away.

"Your highness, we have to be in that battle meeting in five minutes." one of them whispered into his father ear and the man nodded.

Skylark landed on Ryo head.

The King turned around and want towards the exit.

Ryo pushed down the disappointed in seeing the man go so soon and so did Rei but they know the man had a huge responsibility.

" Ryo, I'm proud of you."

His father did not turn around once so he missed the 1000 watt smile that appeared on Ryo face.

Maybe having a father wasn't not so bad after all...

And Cut!

What do you think of this chapter? Tell me what you think. Next will be all of them finally getting out of hospital and Sayari gets to test our her new strength and maybe finally get the third task from Draco.


	13. Chapter 13

The Adventures of Elf Jellal.

It looks like this story is going to be much longer than I expected.

To all that are confused, I am going through the years that reborn Jellal (Ryo) ends up several years in the past to the point where his past self is killed.

Yes, there will be a past self since let's face it everyone, Fairy Tail won't be nowhere near as strong as they are now without Jellal involvement.

I do not own Re: Monster or Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

13: Third Task and new powers.

They were ashamed.

They had been kicked out of the Hospital.

Apparently they were too loud and disruptive to the point where they were driving the staff to insanity with their constant attempt to escape their beds.

At least the nurses and Doctor waited until they were fully healed before they were thrown out.

"This bites" Logan complied. "I really like it there as well"

All four of them looked at him like he had just grown two heads, out of all of them Logan was the one who outweigh them all in the escaping department.

"What?" Logan asked in confusion.

They didn't say anything.

" Alright, now that were out, let's put Sayari new body to the test" Ryo said, missing the sharp glare sent to Sayari by Stella who still hadn't gotten over the fact that Sayari was becoming a woman faster than her.

"The obstacle course is set!" Logan proclaimed loudly.

They all looked forward seeing a large den like building in front of them.

"What is this?" Skylark asked.

"Don't you know?" Stella said, surprised "This is the place where you test your ability. The further you go the harder it becomes. Only a few have ever actually gotten to the end and one of them was the king himself."

"You face horn rabbits to Omega beasts in there" Logan finished off. "Don't worry you'll be booted out as soon as it senses that you're at your limit and letting you continue will be dangerous. The best part is that we can watch your progress!"

"Good luck!" Skylark said, smiling despite the urge to run head first in and see what he was made of at least he could watch someone else go through hell. He then dragged Ryo away while the rest followed him.

Sayari took one look at the building and ran straight in.

She was met with a giant door that was ten times her height.

She tried pushing it, it didn't budge instead it felt like it was mocking her.

Her eyes narrowed, was she supposed to use her magic on this door to pass, but that would take quite a bit out of her.

She reached down to feel her magic and was surprised over the sensation that spread through her body; she had never felt this way before.

She felt like she could do anything.

Taking a bit of that power and channelling it in her fingertips, she touched the door and it froze in seconds, she barely felt any drain, she then proceeded to punch the wall and it shattered to the floor where she ignored the ice and ran passed it to meet a Horn rabbit.

A small smile graced her lips.

She could do this.

#In the watching area#

"Look at Sayari go!" Logan shouted the poor rabbit didn't have a chance and Sayari had killed it in one hit.

"The girl is more capable than you are, Nickle" Skylark smirked when a tick mark formed on Ryo head.

"Didn't you say you'll stop calling me that?" Ryo shot back.

Skylark smirked and said. "I told you I would stop calling you that for a week and it's been a week" and Ryo face palmed.

"Hey guys, Sayari isn't looking to good right now," Stella said and they all turned back to the screen.

Indeed, Sayari was panting heavily and was slowing down greatly, it was really too bad for her that the next obstacle used her magical energy like a cannon to kill creatures.

Sayari appeared right in front of them and she was on the verge of collapsing.

"Well now we know Sayari limit, although her control over her magic is shot down so she has to rebuild it again" Was Logan wise answer and they all looked at him like he was an alien.

"Where did that come from?" Skylark asked, looking at his friend in a new light.

"Oh, that just came out," Logan said, smugly.

"He read it from the screen," Stella said and it was like an arrow shot through his chest.

They suddenly found themselves outside the building and they feed Sayari some energising leaves that Stella had found and she was back up in two minutes.

"Have you got the goblin corps?" Sayari asked.

Ryo opened his backpack and flipped it upside down, having chopped the body into pieces for him to carry and they all got a good look at the chopped body parts.

Surprisingly everyone handled the sight really well and nobody looked away or vomited, although Skylark poked the bloody torso with a stick.

The smell of decay filled the air making some of them gag.

"Remind me again why we brought this with us?" Stella said, pinching her nose to protect it from the foul stench in the air.

"Don't look at me," Logan said before he said "he was the one that said, he was going to eat it, well eat up"

Ryo tried to find the part that looked editable which turned out to the right foot that had fungus in between the toes.

Stella gagged at the sight.

Ryo picked the foot without hesitation he know that from his past life, you couldn't be picky about what you eat as long as it helps you to either grow stronger or survive another day.

Skylark was watching, wondering if he would go through with it. After all, everything was pretty vile.

Ryo opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to touch it a little and almost vomited.

It was just plain vile.

_Come on Ryo! You can do it! _He told himself as he slid the smallest toe in his mouth and forced his stomach to put up with the poison.

"I can't believe it, he's actually eating it" Logan said in awe, you couldn't pay him any amount to eat a dead corps.

Skylark was looking at him with something that looked like respect as he munched away one toe after another as quickly as possible.

"RYO! RYO! RYO!" Sayari, Logan, and Stella, chanted, making him smile despite his stomach was about to soccer, punch his brain.

Ryo finished the foot and Sayari handed him some water to wash it down with, but he refused, stating that it was better to eat it raw then diluted.

"He's so brave!" Stella exclaimed with stars in her eyes while the other ignored her in exchange for giving Ryo support.

Ryo was half way through and his stomach was starting to force its contents up his throat.

He pushed it back down, ignoring the pain.

He had just picked up the last bit.

Unfortunately it was the worst bit of all, the Mouth.

He made sure to remove the rotten teeth and that meant opening the mouth and instantly the smell assaulted their noses, the smell was so bad that even nearby plants died when exposed to it.

Ryo quickly ripped the teeth out and popped the rest into his mouth.

Huge mistake and his body rejected it so fast that it sent vomit upwards before it even hit his stomach and he found himself forcing it down several times.

The Screen showed.

_**YOU HAVE EATEN: GOBLIN GENERAL CORPSE (Raw)**_

_**Agility: level 32**_

_**Intelligence: Level 98**_

_**Strength: Level 56**_

_**Level: 67**_

_**Abilities: Foresight (Level 1): This ability let's you see a couple of steps ahead of your opponent. Bear in mind this skill is only useful the more you level it up and if the body is fast enough to perform it.**_

_**Goblin attribute: This allows you to use any Goblin weapon or spells to their maximum potential.**_

_**Partner: Skylark (Exceed)**_

_**Press 'yes' to signal the evolution.**_

His eyes widened, Skylark can evolved!?

This he got to see.

He pressed 'Yes' and Skylark started glowing golden, the Exceed was engulfed in its own lightening and they all had to shield their eyes from the light.

When it finally calmed down, they gazed at the figure that was standing where the Exceed used to be.

In the Exceed place was a boy.

A leopard boy.

Skylark had kept his fur and tail but gone was his short stumpy legs and arms in its places were humanoid legs and arms and his face was much more human like.

_**SKYLARK ( Pro beginner Exceed)**_

_**Speed: Level 45**_

_**Agility: Level 53**_

_**Intelligence: Level 34**_

_**Strength: Level 43**_

_**Abilities: Lightening Fist: He can now channel lightening through his palms and inflict divesting blows.**_

_**Teleportation: It does exactly what the title says. He can teleport to any destination as long as he has been there before.**_

_**Second Attribute: Fire.**_

_**Beginner flame: The ability to summon a small flame for basic task such as setting a blaze a campfire.**_

_**Heating up food Etc. **_

"S-skylark is that you?" Ryo asked, he didn't care if he was stuttering, in front of him was a cat boy.

"No, it's Jesus," Skylark said sarcastically before he stood up, his pants were still there, but his coat seemed to have gone.

He felt much more powerful and with power came a whole lot of knowledge about things he didn't know before.

He was probably the only Exceed that had this form.

Well he was wrong about that but Skylark wouldn't meet 'Lily' for years to come.

He wondered if he could still shift forms and tried it, he forced himself to shift into a bird than a snake and found it took a lot more out of him then it usually did which was a bonus before falling back to his previous form.

His exceed form however now sported two small horns on his head.

"Well that was interesting to watch" Sayari said.

"You must have the weirdest Exceed in existence. They aren't known for changing forms" Logan said, grinning at the possibilities now that Skylark had proper thumbs.

"I think it's the coolest thing ever" Stella said, for once it did not link back to Ryo who gave her an odd look.

"I'll, much rather stay in this form, for now. The other one feels weird" Skylark said, shuddering. He had ankles!

"Too, bad but at least we can work on combo moves and I wonder if we can get you looking completely human?" Ryo said, already thinking about all the possibilities that evolution can lead to.

"Now, let's get the last task and have Ryo become a Dragon slayer in training" Logan yelled pumping his fist in the air and earning smiles from the rest.

"Okay" Ryo said, grabbing hold of the surprised Exceed. "Use _Teleport_"

"Would it kill you to say please?" Skylark growled but complied and disappeared in a burst of Lightening.

"Ryo take me with you!" Stella howled, which was ignored by the other two.

"No fair! I wish I could do that!" Logan wined.

"Well, later" Sayari said, making a wave come out of the ground and she surfed her way to the island, leaving Stella and Logan to use the boat.

# 30 minutes later#

They were all standing before Draco den and ready to get the first task.

Draco didn't hide the frown when he saw them.

"What? You guys aren't dead yet? Dang it! I was sure those Goblins would have killed you off" not caring that they were all there and could hear him.

A tick mark formed on all of their heads at his remark.

"Just give us the finally task, you lazy bum" Stella said and Draco growled, truth be told, he didn't think the child would survive the first task and hadn't really thought this far ahead.

"I want you to get some fruit" Draco said, seriously.

"Fruit?" Ryo asked, much to the confusion of everyone.

"Yes not just any fruit. The _Jikan Jakan _fruit (Time Time fruit) that is only produced up there" Draco said and they looked at where he was looking to find it was on top of some large tree.

" It's so high!" Logan exclaimed.

"Why don't you get it yourself instead of making us get it?" Sayari said, voicing a good question.

" I usually do but recently someone has moved in and has taken a likely to the fruit." Draco said "And he is one nasty bugger"

"Can't you negotiate with him?" Ryo asked, for the rest of them.

"No. He has to die" Draco said simply and they all sweat dropped.

"Okay..."Stella tried off, not really knowing what to say.

" So, if we kill whatever is living up there and bring back some fruit, you would train Ryo" Sayari said, summing it up for the all of them.

"Even though I do not want to...Yes, I am a dragon of my word" Draco promised and got grins back.

"Okay, let's get some fruit!" Logan exclaimed and they all nodded.

None of them heard the evil chuckles that Draco let out the minute they were out of sight.

And that's a wrap.

Finally onto the last task! When It's over, there will be a couple of years time skip to the point where Oracion Seis is in the process of Reviving Nirvana. I won't tell you what I have planned. *Evil Grin*


	14. Chapter 14

The adventures of Elf Jellal

I don't own Fairy Tail or Re: Monster.

Enjoy!

14: The joyful creature and Nirvana.

They had spent two days climbing the tree, it was really unfortunate for them since Skylark couldn't teleport them, up to the top because they had never been there before much to exceed annoyance.

They all had to listen to the Exceed, complain about waiting for 'slow pokes' to finally reach the top.

Well excuse them for not having the ability to fly and the lazy Exceed refused to help them speed up the process by carrying them all, one by one to the top.

Anyway by the time, he and his friends got up there, he had leveled up quite a bit however the rate was much slower than it was last time. Ryo thought it was because the higher the level he got the more difficult it got to earn 'Life experience'.

"Whoa, guys check this out!" Skylark shouted, in his humanoid form.

They gave their arms the final push to lift their entire body weight up only to come face to face to what looked like a farm.

The teeth of the Goblin general were now proudly on Ryo neck with the stone, after all the Goblin general was his first important kill and that made him want to keep it as a momentum, after of course, he found a way to get rid of the smell and stop it from rotting away.

"What is this?" Sayari asked, the first to attempt to look around, it was clearly a farm but what it was actually growing looked very mysterious.

" I think this is the fruit that Draco wants us to get," Stella said, pulling whatever was buried in the ground up to reveal a fruit like none other.

The fruit was black however just by looking into it, was like you were seeing outer space itself.

" What a weird looking fruit. Do you think this is editable to us?" Ryo asked, pulling one out of the ground.

" Quite blabbing Nickle and grab as many as we can before the 'owner' gets here and decides that were tonight's dinner" Skylark said and they all shuddered at the reminder of the band of Goblins.

" Hey, I reckon once Ryo becomes a dragon slayer, he could eat these without any drawbacks" Logan said, also plucking a couple out and Ryo was suddenly reminded that all the dragon slayers seemed to eat their own element so why not him too?

"WHO'S, THERE!? YOU BETTER NOT BE THAT DRAGON AGAIN!" A voice boomed and they all redoubled their efforts to grab as much as they could then jump off the tree.

They would be lucky to walk away with a few scratches at least.

Then footsteps were heard and they couldn't resist turning around to see what monster they were going to be facing next.

They had full expect to face a monster that seemed to crawl out of the depths of hell itself.

This was far from the truth.

Instead, they were met with a pint-sized pipsqueak with gray skin, what looked like a white beard, big eyes and red pants like stockings.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?_

The thing gave them a smile and hummed a tune when it saw them.

"How-URK!" That was the sound it made when Ryo dropping his Iron Club and crushed the creature.

_**Compassion-300**_

"Let's grab the fruit and leave," Logan said, not caring that they just killed a small adorable creature in cold blood.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," An all too cheery voice said, with mild annoyance.

They turned around.

The creature was fine.

Logan throw, one of his knives at it.

"Okay, it must be dead now," Skylark said, turning into his humanoid form and pulling one of the special fruits from its safe hole, the rest want to join him.

"Can you stop trying to kill me!?" The creature yelled, pulling out the knives and the wounds healed automatically.

Ryo, Logan, Stella, Sayari and Skylark all had one thought.

_This thing needs to die, properly._

" Hey, guys, let's try tearing this thing apart," Ryo said turning the rest to the rest of the group.

"I'll take it legs!" Sayari said, suddenly calling on her power and the thing suddenly found its legs encased in ice.

"I'll take the right arm!" Logan said, pinning the right arm with his knives.

"I'll take his left" Stella said, tree bark suddenly encased the creature right arm.

" Skylark, let's try to out our moves on it. This thing would make a great practice dummy" Ryo said and the Exceed smirked evilly while the creature paled.

"N-now hold on. Can't we discuss this like normal people?" The creature tried to reason, the next thing it know a lightening encased Fist slammed into its stomach.

"**LIGHTENING FIST**!"

A shockwave erupted and smoke appeared, when it did finally calm down, it revealed half of the creature blown to bits.

"Whoa!" Skylark said, looking at his fists, he was really starting to like the new ability he gained.

" Hey, that hurt!" a cheerful voice said and they all looked to see the creature whole and well.

" What is this?" Logan asked he had never seen a creature regenerate that fast.

"Guys, cover your ears!" Ryo said.

"What are you-" Sayari was cut off.

" **SONIC SCREECH!**" without warning, they had just made it in time, to cover their eyes while the creature had absolutely no idea what was going on and got a full blast of it.

It's entire body exploded and scattered all over the place.

" You could have at least gave us time to prepare" Skylark yelled, his ears ringing from the assault despite having covered them.

"Guys, you might want to see this" Stella said and they all looked downwards to find the creatures body parts being somehow drawn to one another like a magnet and become whole once again.

" Are you done, attacking me yet?" The creature said.

_Why won't you die!? _They all thought, with annoyance.

" It's been a while since I've had visitors. Please, come in and I'll make you something" The creature smiled and they exchanged looks before shrugging, they had nothing better to do and they still had to find a way to kill the creature.

# Inside the hut#

" Please come in" The creature said and they all found the hut very cramped and barely containing all of them inside.

They looked around to find, pictures on walls and a stylized mini kitchen.

"Would you guys like something to eat? Perhaps some fish guts or elephants tongue?" The creature asked and Stella turned slightly pale while the other were shocked that someone would offer them something like that.

" No thank you" Ryo said, politely declining while the creature gave a look of disappointment while putting back the giant tongue it had managed to get out of one of its cupboards.

" Sorry if the place looks a little messy. I wasn't expecting visitors" The creatures said, in the annoying upbeat voice of his and they were starting to see why Draco wanted this thing dead so badly. " Did that Dragon send you?" it asked, surprising them.

"How did you know?" Sayari asked, giving the creature an assessing look.

"Please, that beast was going to try this sooner or later" The creature answered.

" So you know why were here then." Ryo said, "Then you should know that were after the fruit"

"Yes the fruit." The creature mused. "Did you know that it has special properties that could help increase the Magic core itself?" surprising all of them. "However anyone who eats the fruit, ends up dead or crazy from having their core tempered with. I have no idea, how that dragon can eat it"

" Well mister sir" Stella said, not sure what to call the creature. " We need to bring some back with us"

There was a long outstretched silence between all of them.

"Okay" The creature said finally but they didn't start celebrating yet. "However, you must do something for me" it said and they all gave it a confused look.

"Follow me"

# 20 minutes later#

"Be careful this is an acid lake, the only way to get through it is by a special kind of boat." They all turned to the only boat docked to find it had a massive whole in it."As you can see, it's seen better days"

" No problem, old man. We can fix it up, right guys?" Logan said.

"What do mean we? None of our magic will work with Acid as our opponent" Sayari said, bursting Logan bubble.

But the Red flamed haired kid wasn't done yet and had a comeback which he said, smugly. " Don't we have a certain person who could shape shift it an air balloon and get us across?"

_He's right! _They all turned to Skylark who suddenly found the ground very interesting. "What?" he asked, forging confusion.

" Skylark, please do this" Sayari pleaded and Ryo saw something flash in the exceed eyes.

Ryo smirked, having just found out, Skylark weakness were girls.

" Fine" Skylark grumbled and changed forms to that of a leopard skinned air balloon.

"Amazing" the creature let out.

They all boarded the 'Skylark air balloon Express', ignoring the Exceed shouts before he was forced to fly up and be controlled by chubby hands.

" Which direction, old man?" Logan asked while the other sat comfortably.

" Um just keep going, straight and you should see a small rock" The creature said.

"Seriously? A rock can survive out here. Amazing" It was now Stella time to say it, while she snuggled close to Ryo who was trying to distance himself.

"Hey old man, I think I see it. I'm going to land" Skylark yelled and a moment later they found their air balloon gone, dropping them on solid rock.

"Which way old man?" Skylark asked.

"There it is!" The creature exclaimed, happily grabbing his medallion thing.

"Um, guys is it me or am I getting shorter?" Logan asked.

"You're not getting shorter. Were sinking!" Sayari said, thinking the medal was the only thing holding this piece of land up.

"Skylark?" Ryo asked, hoping the exceed would just do it.

"Yeah, hold on" Skylark morphed and they all rushed into the air balloon, just in time to see the whole rock be devoured by the acidic lake.

"Yes! With this, I can finally go home!" The creature exclaimed, kissing the medallion and couldn't wait to see it's true home.

They all sat in comfortable silence, thinking that their mission was complete, when something occurred to them.

The creature still had to die.

"Below, is an acidic lake, right?" Skylark said, suddenly smirking knowing that it wouldn't be long before the rest catch up to what he was thinking.

They all turned to the creature.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" The creature asked with unease.

Suddenly the creature found itself lifted off its feet and thrown into the sea.

They all watched as the creature struggled until it's last breath before becoming part of the lake.

" Well, we got the fruits! Let's make Ryo into a dragon slayer!" Logan yelled, happily and they all exchanged smiles while Ryo and Skylark exchanged looks knowing they were finally going down the path to becoming truly strong.

# several days later#

" Draco, wake up" Stella said, while she and the rest poked the sleeping dragon which make Draco growl in annoyance.

" Considering your poking me, right now. Can I assume that happy go lucky creature is dead? and you got my fruit?" Draco asked, lazily and was quickly presented with the fruit that he loved more than anything in the world.

Draco eyes lit up and they all watched in shock seeing the lazy dragon dig in and suck the very life out of it like it was a balloon full of water.

"Oh, yeah, baby. That's the stuff!" Draco yelled, fully enjoying the fruit goodness.

Someone coughed and he was suddenly reminded he wasn't along and four snot nosed brats and one Exceed was currently watching him in amusement.

He hid his embarrassment well underneath a mask. "Well since the brat has completed all the challenges. I guess a promise is a promise. I will hold my part of the deal" he said, obviously not liking the idea but his tone of voice were ignored by the group who were busy celebrating and giving each other high fives.

" Oh, right! Time to get strong!" Skylark said, in obvious excitement.

"Hold it" Ryo said before eyeing the dragon sceptically. "You will teach me how to avoid being motion sick like what Sayari dragon taught her, right?"

Draco kissed his teeth, he had been hoping to just teach the kid some stuff and leave him to suffer the terror of motion sickness like most of the other dragon slayers. " You got me there brat. I will teach you but you must be willing to do anything I tell you to do, no questions asked" in a strangely serious tone.

" No problem!" Both Ryo and Skylark said with determination blazing in their eyes.

Draco smirked.

"I like that look in both of your eyes. Get ready to go through hell"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It's been five years since that day_.

As expected all his friends had evolved while he was stuck in body of a child that was barely classed as a child.

Him and Skylark had improved leaps and bound with Draco until the day when they were knocked unconscious by the lazy dragon and found in the market square with a note and whistle with no sign of the dragon in sight.

It turned out, Draco finally got off his lazy bum and want to join the other dragons when he should have done years ago but to stop them from ranting about it, Draco had given them a flute that had a special connection to the spiritual world and they can call any dragon they desire with it.

He know many dragon slayers would love to get their hands on the flute if only to see their adopted parents again.

However he had stopped caring about that the dragon slayers after he was shown the 'Passage Of Time' and became it's guardian, a position which Draco was more than happy to dump on him.

He wondered what effect this would have in the future when Lucy goes back in time? Will she seek him out so that he could open the portal to the past?

Only time will tell.

He was know a full, fledged dragon slayer without the motion sickness with an Exceed like no other to accompany him by his side.

Over the years, the kingdom was shocked when his father announced that Rei was going to be the next in line to the throne and probably because of the high expectations and the pressure that came with protecting everything he cared about.

Rei had evolved.

Something that shocked many to no end and his brother no longer looked around similar age than him in fact, he looked to be in his early adulthood, mostly likely from all the energy that had been bottled up for so many years so his brother skipped preteen and teenager.

He hadn't never seen his brother look so happy and his parents celebrated like it was raining Exceed eggs.

He wore dark bloody red knee length shorts with a jet black shirt over a bloody red jacket with bits of black on the collar bone and cuffs with black laces boots while Skylark fur coat was gone in its place were bandages on his chest and arms which he had dubbed as 'cool' especially in his almost human state which still had the tail but he could always cover it up and pass as a regular human who bore a striking resemblance to a child version of a certain Lightening Dragon slayer no less.

But Ryo wasn't going to give him a heads up on that, he wanted to see Laxus face while the exceed parades in his humanoid form.

"There you are!" Logan shouted, having been searching for what felt like hour was really twenty minutes."What are you doing, locked up in here?" having found Ryo sat on the floor surrounded by hundreds of books while Skylark had made a make shift bed out of a couple of them.

" Five more minutes" came mumbling out of his mouth, unfortunately it was not meant to be and he found himself lifted up and slung over Logan shoulder who could pass as a seventeen year old thanks to having evolved. Instead of Logan short fiery hair it had grown quite a bit, bangs in the front while the back was tied back, he wore baggy knee length blue pants with matching top and a flock coat with a blade surrounded by all the elements on its back, gone was the baby fat in its place was tall lean muscle and a slim face, although his pointy ears had grown quite a bit in length.

" Hey, what about Skylark?" He asked, glaring at the Exceed who was sleeping so peaceful.

"Leave him" Logan said, in a sing song voice. "Let's go on an adventure!" and Ryo thought, if Natsu and Logan meet, they would be best friends instantly.

He sighed and said, "Fine but at least put me down. I promise I won't make a break for it"

Logan stopped in his tracked and exactly considers it before smiling once more and saying. "Nope!"

Knowing there was no way to change his mind, he opened the book he managed to grab and continue reading it, he found himself absolutely fascinated by the theory behind how Evolution works and hoped that one day he would crack it and evolve like everyone else.

"Where here!" Logan beamed and he looked around to find they were in the grand hall, it was just as the name implied it was huge and on the side, an inn for travelling Elves. Like just about everything here, it was made out of trees and tree bark. There were two super long tables side by side with each other in the middle of the room where Elves were coming in and out and striking up a conversation.

"Logan, Ryo! Over here!" Sayari shouted, she too had gone through another evolution and the results had some of the male Elves drooling over her while the female looked at the males in disgust while shooting glares at the Ice and water Dragon slayer.

Logan started to walk over and Ryo tuned out the not so quiet whispers of passing Elves, who were talking about his brother and how he was still so small.

He wondered if this was what life was like with Rei, having been small for so many years.

No wonder, his Nii-san looked so happy.

"Sup Sayari! So Stella not here yet?" Logan asked, taking a seat opposite her while Ryo sat next to him, in his own little world.

He didn't see Logan Sayari exchanged worried looks, lately he had become obsessed with evolving, it seemed like Rei was the one that kept him from obsessing about his body but now that Rei was out of the picture and everyone was expecting him to follow in his brother footsteps.

It was taking a toll on him.

Luckily, Stella came to the rescue.

"Hey I guess what I just heard!" Stella said, bring interesting news, she too had evolved and could pass as a sixteen year old, who had evolved in all the rights parts that counts so nobody could deny, she was no longer a child anymore "All the best guilds in Fiora are doing something interesting!"

"Really!?" Logan said, it was rear for them to form an allegiance with each other so whatever could make them help each other out must be big.

"Have you, guys ever heard of something called, **Nirvana**?"

_Nobody saw how Ryo paled when Stella mentioned Nirvana._

And scene!

Finally moving onto the original Fairy Tail story line! With this comes a new arc! Just what will happen next!?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait!

I'm recasting a new Beta since my previous one seems to have vanished on me and I've heard nothing for the past two months.

This chapter should have been out a month ago.

Here is chapter 15.

Enjoy!

Under cloaks and magic that made sure they weren't picked up by a certain fire dragon slayer because of their scent, they followed the guild of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Larnia Scale and Cait Shelter to the island that was said to house Nirvana.

So far, Ryo and the gang were certain that there was more than one idiot in the large group.

"Come on guys, there not that bad. In fact, their actually kind of fun" Logan said while the rest listened to racket; that was the 'Allied forces' in the seats a couple of rows away.

One guy was naked.

One man was too buff and saying 'men' at the end of each sentence.

A woman with a sword looked ready to kill the naked guy.

While a couple were indulging in their perverted nature and trying to chat, the red-haired demon from hell and a blond hair girl had a guy with red hair passed out on her lap and looking halfway to heaven.

"Gray, what did I say about not having clothes on, on a public train?" Erza said, glaring at Grey who cowered and went to look for his disappearing clothes.

In fact, there were only a few people who actual seemed normal like the blue haired girl which Ryo remembered was Wendy, the sky dragon slayer or a fellow dragon slayer now.

His heart twisted when his eyes landed on the previously dead members of the Alliance who went down with the ship and got killed.

"GREY, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Followed by an unmanly scream from the still naked Gray.

They all sweat dropped and Logan said. "Even for me that's too much"

15: Nirvana

" What's Nirvana? It sounds really cool" Stella asked and all of them turned to Sayari for answers.

Sayari frowned and said. "Can't you people do your own research instead of automatically assuming I have all the answers?"

Logan just laughed and said. "If we did that, what's the point in having you around with us?" earning him an ice block for a head while Sayari smiled creepily before turning to the other hand asked. "Does anyone else have any comments like that?" making both Stella and Ryo shake their heads rapidly before she pulled out a huge book.

"Nirvana is said to be a legendary magical item that has the power to turn Light into darkness and the same goes for the other way around," Sayari said.

"Well that sounds boring" Logan managed to say through the ice.

"Nirvana wouldn't be legendary if it did what it said. There must be something to this Light and dark thing that make it special" Ryo said, trying to make sure they didn't underestimate Nirvana power because he remembered the horror all too clearly, the memories would stay with him where ever he went because Jellal was almost useless in that situation with the whole amnesia thing.

All three stared at him for a moment, wondering why Ryo voice suddenly took a much more serious tone than it usually did before filling it into the back of their minds.

"Well, if you say so," Logan said before turning to Sayari to continue.

Sayari sighed and muttered about 'go, find your own bookworm' before she said in a clear loud voice. " Four hundred Years ago, Nirvana was created by Roubaul of the 'Nirvit', a race of humans who remained neutral during times of war. To try and keep the world in peace, they constructed Nirvana to force people into stopping the wars that ravaged the world at the time. After succeeding, Nirvana became a symbol of peace and the Nirvit made it their home. However, for all the darkness that it had turned into light, Nirvana took more and more darkness upon itself. It turned its residents, the Nirvit, from Light to darkness and made them fight among themselves until it was impossible to survive. The only one to survive was Roubaul, however in the end Roubaul's body perished, but in order to atone for the sins he committed, his spirit watched the Nirvana, his spirit watched over Nirvana until someone came that was powerful enough to destroy it in his stead."

They were all silent as Sayari words sank in.

"That sounds fun! Let's go!" Logan yelled, grinning like a loon at the thought of going on such an adventure.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" All three of them yelled.

"Ah, where's your sense of adventure?" Logan asked, pouting.

"Logan let me point out the main problems we face," Ryo said, "One, there is a high likelihood that we will run into a human and it would be even worse if it's a human from one of the guilds. Two, Skylark will kill me if he found out we went on an adventure without him. Three, Skylark will kill me, I'm too young to die by the hands of an angry Exceed"

All three shuddered, knowing Skylark was just that scary when he was angered and now that he had the power to actually carry out that threat.

No.

They wouldn't think about one of their friends being dead and a Royal to boot.

The whole family would take delight in making sure Skylark died in the most painful and gruesome way possible simply before Skylark could finish Ryo off.

" The king and Queen, not to mention your older brother would have Skylark executed on the spot just after he kills you" Sayari pointed out.

"Boy, do I feel lucky," Ryo said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway I'm not going"

" Did I mention, that any treasure we came across we can keep," Logan said.

Instantly Ryo mind went back to staff in Brain the leader of Oracion Seis hand, he always wondered what kind of magic made it came alive and now his mind was screaming at him to grab the staff and perform an experiment on it.

"Fine" Ryo said, resigned to his fate and the rest cheered.

#End of Flashback#

Once the train had stopped, they followed the group quietly, making sure to have soundless footsteps.

**STEALTH+ 25**

They were in a forest, miles away from a town and the magic in the air was thick but what made them shift unease was the massive amounts of extremely dark energy not so far away from them, he wondered how he couldn't sense the overwhelming evil magic in his life as Jellal.

It was no doubt Zeref.

He always wondered if something was seriously wrong with that guy especially when he obsessed with Natsu killing him off.

"Do you feel that magic," Stella said, holding onto Ryo arm which was difficult because Ryo was defiantly shorter than her now.

"That's some dark magic and not only that but it's out of control," Sayari said, sensing it's wild nature.

"With such powerful magic. I wouldn't be surprised if the king himself or an Elf at God level was the only one that could match blows with the monster" Logan said, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Let's keep moving guys," Ryo said and they all nodded, having a weird feeling about Ichiya, the short pervert man felt wrong as if something had poisoned his magic and eyes widened when Ichiya pulled out a vial.

"Everyone cover your noses!" He ordered and the rest obeyed immediately before the vial was opened and poison spread through the air, unfortunately for Jura, he realized too late and was forced to his knees within moments.

"We must not get involved, we've just come to observe and not to fight," Sayari said while Logan pouted at the unfair of it all.

As Jura was forced to his knees, Ryo felt nothing for the bulky man which was odd.

He had expected to at least feel the need to rush in and save the man, it was like there was a barrier of some kind in his mind that kept him away from Jellal Fernandes thoughts and feelings, he felt like he was seeing everything from a stranger's perspective.

What was happening to him?

# Between Haven and Hell#

" Have you finished putting up the barrier in that mortal mind?" Death asked his servant.

"Yes, I have Master." His servant replied.

"Good, we should have put it up, the moment we stuck his soul in a newborn Elf, allowing him to grow up without his past life influence however if he does run into somebody that is connected to his past he won't be overcome by his deep-rooted hatred that has been planted in his soul. This is for his own protection and he himself is looking away his feeling of hatred but the moment he encounters something that can draw out the strongest of emotions from him, his hatred will seize control, it will be then he'll have to decide if he charge at it head on or suppress those negative feelings" Death said, he couldn't wait for the fireworks to start.

" Meaning it's quite possible, he would have a mental breakdown? In that case he would need friends and family to help him through the process and of course, we've taken steps to ensure, he cannot talk about his first life, allowing two version of the same soul is already stretching it. They'll have to be as separate as possible or risk of the universe itself trying to kill one of them. To bring balance" The servant said and Death nodded.

#Back to the world of the living#

"Hey guys," Logan said and they all turned to him. "I've been wondering this for a while now, is Skylark completely good?"

"What sort of question, is that? Of course he is.." Stella trailed off, not really sure exactly before they all turned to Ryo who suddenly felt all eyes on him.

"I think he is" Was all Ryo could say, not sure himself now that he thought about it.

"Let's thank whatever god out there, that he's still sleeping in the Library back at home," Sayari said, hoping the protection on their forest would deflect the beams effects if it does happen to stretch it's, influence all the way home.

All they all silently agreed with her.

How wrong they were.

In actual fact, Skylark had woken up as soon as they had passed the border and trailed after them just as they trailed after Fairy Tail and the other guilds.

Over the years, Skylark had developed this sixth sense that would tell him when something interesting was happening and right now his senses were screaming at him that the brat was on another big adventure but was he going to let this slide?

Oh, hell no.

He used their mind connection to find out where the Ryo was and almost couldn't stop the rage that was building up when he found his supposed Partner was outside the forest and actually out there in Flora!

All the big adventures happen outside the boundary!

Skylark was seething as he turned into his humanoid form and was forced to put a shirt on because he had to face it, it wasn't normal for a human male to walk around topless with a bandaged chest when it was almost winter so now he wore a black tank top instead and just for the fun of he wore Lightening shorts with his brass knuckles on a chain at the side and a weapon punch across his waist before tracking the kid down and the more he got closer, the more he realised the others were with Ryo also.

A sadistic smile spread across his lips.

Ryo and the others didn't know why but they felt a shiver their spine and Ryo told himself that whatever was to come wasn't what he thought it was.

Skylark came closer and when he saw the pillar of Light and dark Magic, he ran knowing it was like a countdown, there was no way, he was going to miss whatever was at the end of that countdown.

Suddenly a ruffle in the bushes alerted the exceed to someone presence and he waited in anticipation for whatever was to come from the bushes, hoping it was someone super strong so he can battle with.

That was not what he got.

Instead, he got a young human teenage girl with long blond hair in some weird blue doll like custom.

"W-who are you?" Lucy Heartfilia said.

He walked away.

" DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Lucy followed the strangely dressed boy, wondering why there was a child so far away from the nearest town.

"Don't follow me?" Skylark said, not even looking at Lucy while he followed his partner's scent and of course Lucy didn't listen and was now walking beside him wondering why he was heading towards the light.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucy asked. "Where are your parents?"

"Shut up, human. I don't have to tell you anything" Skylark said, making both of Lucy's eyebrows rise.

"What do mean, human? Your human too!" Lucy yelled while Skylark looked at her for the first time with a look that said Lucy was clearly stupid.

"Humans" He mumbled under his breath before picking up the pace and leaving Lucy in the dust.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia what's your name?" Lucy said, trying to introduce herself which Skylark ignored completely. "You're not very talkative are you?"

"Stop talking human," Skylark said, stopping a few yards from the beam.

"STOP CALLING ME HUMAN! WERE BOTH HUMANS!" Lucy yelled, annoyed only to take a step back when the ground began to rise.

They were been lifted off the ground, Lucy not able to handle the sudden movement, slipped and was on a one-way ticket to her death, from falling at such a height.

A hand grabbed her wrist and she looked up, thinking Natsu had come to save her but was shocked when it was still the same blond haired kid, with one hand dug into some rock while the other pulled her up, she didn't care how he was hanging from solid rock, she was just grateful that someone was there to stop her from falling to her death.

"Thank yo-" Lucy was interrupted.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're heavy?" Skylark said.

"SHUT UP! I'M AS LIGHT AS A FEATHER!" Lucy yelled back.

"Sure whatever you say human," Skylark said and Lucy know he was smirking inwardly despite his stoic face.

"STOP CALLING ME HUMAN WHEN YOUR HUMAN TOO!" Lucy yelled

"Sure human. Sure" Skylark said, seeing that they've reached their peak. "Yell all day however if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you yell at me then you've got another thing coming human. I'm getting to the top" and before Lucy very eyes angelic wings grow out of his back and started to flap.

She thought fast and grabbed his right leg before he left the ground.

" Annoying Human" Skylark tsked.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"I know"

And scene!

It seems Skylark and Lucy had a run in with each other! Just what would happen next? Would Skylark be reunited with Ryo and the rest? will Ryo decide to interfere with the battle? The next chapter is differently something to look forward to.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16.

I do not own Fairy tail or Re: Monster.

Enjoy!

_Amazing...we're actually flying _Lucy thought in awe, how could the boy lift her so easily and go at such a speed, she would never know. "Hey, what magic do you use?" she asked, as they drew closer to the top, breaking Skylark concentration.

"Magic?" He asked, sounding annoyed, he never thought his ability to be the result of magic since he was a shape shifting Exceed but since the human he was carrying didn't know that and apparently only dragon slayers had Exceeds, it would do no good to alert her of the presence of another dragon slayer when he could already smell another one not that far away from here.

He smelled like ash.

"It's transformation magic" He lied smoothly.

"I didn't know it allowed people to grow wings and fly? I thought it was just to change someone appearance" Lucy said, maybe she should learn some.

_Of course, it doesn't._

They had reached the top and were now soaring above the trees.

"So human, where do you want me to drop you?" Skylark asked.

"Can you stop calling me human? Haven't we already established were of the same species?" Lucy asked, getting annoyed now.

Skylark rolled his eyes and wondered if he should drop her near the location of the guy who smelled like ash. "Hey, you don't happen to be friends with a human with pink hair with a white scarf are you?"

_Pink hair and scarf, does he mean Natsu? _Lucy thought "Yes, why do you ask?"

Skylark just merely smirked and changed direction.

"Have a nice fall, human"

"Wait what do-"

Skylark let go and Lucy found herself falling.

If she survived this, she was so going to get the boy back.

She screamed as she crashed through the trees and dropping to her doom.

She closed her eyes.

Something caught and she looked to see what saved her.

It was Natsu who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, Luc, were did you come from?" Natsu said, looking up at the sky.

Lucy allowed herself to passed out, now.

"Luc!"

16: The first human to pass the barrier.

Skylark seeing that he had finally got rid of the extra weight was free to fly at his full speed and continued to track Ryo scent which led him to one of the bushes behind a fight with three powerful Mages.

He couldn't stop the cringe when he saw Erza Scarlet but the other human had him pausing and staring at.

If Ryo was human with blue hair and brown eyes and had grown at least a foot, he would have been an exact copy of this man.

He landed on the group, startling the group of peeping toms.

"S-Skylark," Ryo said, in shock, having managed to keep his voice down as he looked at his partner. "What are you doing here?"

"Tracking down all of you, of course, Nickle. How dare you go to something like this without waking me up!" Skylark glared as he reverted back to his original form and walked over and made a small gap so he could see what's going on.

"You made sure to hid your scent and be extra cautious right?" Stella asked, with worry in her tone.

"I'm not stupid" Skylark rolled his eyes. "I did all that however I ran into a problem. I met one of the humans"

They all could have groaned, right there.

"Don't worry, I was in my human form, so she was convinced I was just some human kid with transformation magic when I started sprouting wings"

Logan stiffened a laugh, the image was actually pretty hilarious to him while the rest shot him unamused looks.

"So who is fighting, who?" Skylark asked, returning back to the scene.

"Erza Scarlet." Sayari began and they all winced at that. "and Jellal Fernandes"

"Who's Jellal Fernandes?" Skylark asked.

"A criminal who pretty much destroyed the old magic council" This time it was Stella who answered.

"But if he's just a bad guy, why does he seemed to be helping the rest of them?" Logan asked, his eyes were not leaving the intense battle.

"I heard he's got amnesia and he's trying to atone for his sin" This time it was Ryo who spoke with a odd look in his eyes before it passed. "Anyway, those two are fighting against an unknown member of the Oracion Seis! Midnight. For a guy who has done nothing but sleep until now, he's kicking the two powerful mages ass!" feeling nothing at the beat down his past self was getting but he did feel excitement.

_SPY MASTER LEVEL UP!_

_NOW LEVEL 18!_

Erza in her Robe of Yuen armour making Ryo slightly pale remembering the last time he had seen that Armour and how the sword pierced through his own heart but this time the sword wasn't aimed at him but at Midnight who deflected it easily and sent the attack to the surrounding rocks.

"You can be the fastest person who ever lived but you'll never break through my reflector," Midnight said, smugly as Erza delivered blow after blow.

Erza decided to change tactics and instead of using her sword to strike, she used her palm.

She hit him and he was sent flying!

"Oh, she found one of his weakness in such a short time" Skylark complemented her, as he saw the cocky bastard sent flying.

"N-no you hit me" Midnight stuttered, in shock getting up.

"It's true you have the ability to bend weapons and even armour but you can't use your ability to manipulate the human body. If it were so you would have twisted my body instead of my armour, isn't that right?" Erza asked, getting ready to attack again.

"So? I just keep using your armour until you pop!" Midnight exclaimed as Erza armour wrapped around her like a snake and began to squeeze.

He didn't see the magic circle appear above him and a group of weapons appear aiming down.

"E-Erza what are you doing?" Jellal asked, thinking it was a stupid move.

"Here comes weakness number two," Sayari said, in joy.

Midnight paled when he saw swords coming towards him from the sky and he was forced to dodge the attack but he still got hit in the process.

He groaned.

" Weakness number two, you can only manipulate a space one at a time, either the Opponent or the space around yourself. When I throw my blade earlier and I was trapped in my armour you dodged" Erza said while Jellal could only look in awe.

"So, it's over. How boring" Logan said, in disappointment. "I was hoping for a little more action"

"We both this can't be the end. He's too calm for this" Ryo said, now the true battle begins and before everyone eyes, Midnight became a monster that made an ugly dog look like an adorable puppy.

"Talk about shedding your shell," Skylark said, in disgust.

Suddenly a red globe erupted from the ground and both Erza and Jellal were encased in it.

"I sense illusion magic," Stella said, sounding very disappointed.

"So it's an illusion that's all? Talk about boring" Logan said, falling back down onto the ground.

"I would have thought the top guilds would face much tougher opponents than this," Sayari said, sounding also disappointed.

Ryo shook his head, knowing if even one of his friends or him where to go up against Midnight, it would be a slaughter fest.

Suddenly the dome came down to reveal Erza had sliced through Midnight and Jellal looked on in shock, but for the life of him Midnight took AGES before finally going down and words were exchanged.

Ryo didn't know why but he felt nothing hearing the words that moved him so much last time from Erza mouth, the words just washed over him like nothing and wondered if the rest felt the same way, although the image of a scary fourteen year old Erza running after him with murder in her eyes was still so strong in his mind.

"That's so touching!" Stella exclaimed, grabbing Ryo hand. "Maybe Erza could come to our wedding and be the priest!"

_WHAT WEDDING!? _Everyone thought.

Ryo looked at Stella like she was crazy, suddenly an exposition want off nearby and they all had to cover their eyes from the dust cloud that erupted, when it cleared they saw a new enemy dressed in army pants and had white hair.

"Oh, this guy is better the others," Skylark said, wanting to crack his knuckles and fight.

Master Zero looked up, only for something to hit him from the sky shocking everyone.

"What was that?" Master Zero said in shock, completely fine and turning to the sky to see none of them the magic bomber Cristina, flying despite it injuries causing hope to bloom in everyone hearts.

_Hello, is anyone still alive down there? Can you hear me? _A voice said in everyone mind but the biggest shock was when the Elves heard it too._ Please respond._

All the elves kept quiet knowing by answering it would give away their location and alert the others to them as well so they listened to Hibiki explain how the machine was still up and running when they all saw it take a hit and go down.

Hibiki urged the Natsu and the others to stand up since only they had enough magic power to bring down Nirvana so they pushed their bodies to stand up since all it wanted to do was sleep and recharge but their willpower overpowered their bodies urge and they all were assigned to a Lacrima in the heart of Nirvana.

Suddenly the ship went down and the connection was lost.

Suddenly Ryo turned to Skylark and pretty much grabbed him and said.

"Use Flash step to get to get on board the crashed ship"

Skylark gritted his teeth "Would it kill you to say please once in a while?" he said.

"Please," Ryo said, before turning to the others. "I'll meet you back through the barrier, I just need to collect something" getting them to exchange looks before nodding, thinking Ryo was going to do some treasure hunting on the ship.

Skylark glowed and both of them disappeared in a flash of Light, long ago Ryo had gotten used to constantly jumping from one place to another but that still didn't mean he loved the feeling of going such a high speed than stopping, than picking up again.

#On the ship#

Both Ryo and Skylark appeared on the ship, to find the scene just how they expected it to be.

"I wonder if there is something valuable on this ship?" Skylark eyes turned into money as he flow around, most of this was junk to humans but to Elves who had probably never seen a human in their lives or even seen a wing compressed of metal before and designed in such a beautiful way.

He was looking at some huge money.

Ryo sweat dropped when he saw, Skylark rubbing his hands with a look of pure greed in his eyes as he began to pick one object after another even rubbing the injured humans.

_Sneekines+21_

_Greed+34_

_Critical eye+56_

He had no time to be absorbed in what Skylark was currently doing, he had a mission of his own to do and eyes skimmed the ship until he landed on what he was looking for and grabbed it before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hey, Skylark I'm ready to go?" Ryo said, looking at Skylark who was carrying a huge sack of parts from the ship.

Skylark looked at Ryo and stare in shock.

"T-That's" He stuttered.

"I know what it is, just teleported me behind the barrier," Ryo said and Skylark took one last look at what Ryo was carrying and began to glow.

"You know, your parents are going to kill you, when they find out about this. In fact I'm more worried about your father reaction to this" he muttered, before grabbing hold of Ryo and they were both gone in a flash.

#Behind the Barrier#

All three of them had made it safely behind the barrier and were now waiting for Ryo to appear, Logan was sat lazily beside a tree while Sayari and Stella both sat on massive rocks.

Then there was a flash of light and getting their attention assuming it was Ryo and Skylark but when the light disappeared they all paused.

"Hey guys" Ryo scratched his head nervously when he saw all of them looking at what he got on his shoulder.

"I told him this was a bad idea. Let him face the wrath of his father alone." Skylark grumbled as he flow away.

"R-Ryo please tell me, that's not what I think it is," Sayari said in shock.

"Okay, I won't tell you," Ryo said, emitting a nervous laugh.

They all continued to stare.

It was a human.

A human with somewhat messy brownish hair and average build.

Hibiki Lates.

For the first time ever...

_A human was passed the barrier._

"Ryo, what have you done?" Stella said in horror.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hibiki wakes to find himself in a place so different from the world he know as he comes to terms with the strange customs of the Elves! Ryo has a lot of explaining to do to his father. Just what is Ryo planning by allowing Hibiki passed the barrier and will he succeed? Idea's and beliefs will clash will Ryo come out on top? Review/Fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Author note: The chapter's I've being doing so far is the build up to the moment when Ryo and Erza officially meet face to face after the seven year time skip at the Grand Magic Wizard Games. I decided that Ryo needed more than one paragraph of as a back story and Ryo and Erza wouldn't meet until chapter 20 or so. Then things pick up fast and it's a emotional downhill roller coaster from there.

I do not own Fairy Tail or Re: Monster.

Here is chapter 17, enjoy!

_Come out of the darkness..._

_Push passed the barrier..._

_Come into the Light..._

_Keep climbing higher..._

_Don't stop..._

_Don't stop until you've reached what you seek._

Hibiki Lates, know he was going to die, he know it, the moment when the last of the magic keeping the ship afloat was gone and the ship started falling from the sky, he know he had met his end, at least he would die with his fellow mages even though they weren't in the same guild.

He was suddenly hit with light that he couldn't ignore since it was burning half of his face.

Was he in haven?

His eyes slowly opened and immediately closed again from the pain, it took him a couple of seconds before attempted to try again, pushed down the pain and got a blurry view of a face bending down over him.

It was the most the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had long white hair that shone in the light and her blue eyes was like looking into the ocean depths in the moonlight.

It's a goddess...

He had made it to haven and was being taken care of by hot babe!

His vision cleared up.

He saw the foot-long ears that were twitching as if they were alive.

He rolled off the bed in shock

17: Welcome to the hidden world.

"Hey, do you think he's okay?" Logan asked, he had seen the human eyeing Sayari with a funny look before it was quickly gone once he noticed the ears.

"Probably," Sayari said, not really caring.

"But that was funny though" Logan laughed, as the human was struggling to get up but he was bandaged from head to toe and wouldn't be moving any time soon. "Do you think we should help him?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Sayari said, with a raised eyebrow and Logan shrugged and the two of them, helped Hibiki back onto the bed where he finally could yell and scream and freak out.

"I-I'm not in haven, am I?" Hibiki asked, finally calming down while Logan was fighting hard to keep his laughter in and merely shook his head.

"You're taking the whole foot long ear thing, pretty well for a human" Sayari said, sounding amused.

"Well, believe are not. I've seen stranger things than people with foot long ears" Hibiki said, before he processed what Sayari just said.

She called him 'human'.

"Wait you guys aren't human?" Hibiki said in shock, trying to press himself to the wall and failing miserable, thinking they were going to eat him.

"You make it sound like were vampires" Sayari said in distain. "Were elves not Vampires"

"But aren't Elves supposed to be little?" Hibiki asked, in shock.

"is that seriously how humans portray us?" Logan asked, looking like it was the end of the world as sat down with a heavy cloud above his head making the other two sweat drop.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit on the weird side" Sayari said, while Hibiki looked uncertain. "You're very lucky you were found by the prince or you might have not survived"

_Prince? _Hibiki thought, thinking it can't be exactly literal because in Fiora there hasn't been a real prince in decades let alone a royal family.

"Hey is Ryo here, yet?" a cheery voice asked, coming in and Hibiki got a glimpse of another beautiful Elf woman, his eyes turned into hearts at the sight of Stella, if all the Elf woman were like this than he wouldn't mind living here!

"Not yet, he's probably wondering what he is going to say to the king" Logan said, already shuddering.

Stella pouted and the hearts in Hibiki eyes grow larger.

"Oh, the human's awake" Stella said, finally seeing Hibiki and Hibiki tried to strict a pose despite his injuries.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful lady" Hibiki said, eyes turned super creepy and Stella was backing away. "Anyway" Hibiki asked, now getting to the real problem at hand. "Where am I?"

All the Elves exchanged looks with each other and it was Stella who answered.

"You are in a world which is hidden from humans"

"In fact, if it wasn't for Ryo, you would have never been brought to our hospital in the first place" Logan said. "You would have defiantly died" laughing it off as if it was nothing and Hibiki had to stare in disbelief at the guy, to talk about death so casually...

What the hell!?

Suddenly they all looked up, sensing Ryo magic.

"He's here!" Stella squealed and went to greet him at the gate, they heard a very familiar groan and footsteps coming closer.

"I'm here, please stop that" Ryo said, sounding as if he had given up as Stella started squeezing his cheeks and exclaiming how cute he is.

The first thing, Hibiki noticed was the child-sized hand followed by a mop of silver hair as the child came into view, that and his ridiculously long pointy ears.

Hibiki stared when the face came into view.

"J-Jellal?" knowing it was wrong but it still came out of his mouth, he suddenly became more alert and if need be ready to fight...

'Jellal' stared at him for a good minute, enough time to make him feel extremely uncomfortable before tilting his head to the side and asking. "That's such a weird pose you doing, it's not good for you to be doing that while your body is so banged up" 'Jellal' said with concern and something else.

Hibiki was stunned speechless, finally taking in his whole appearance, the silver hair and the most striking pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, it was like staring at a blue eyed and silver haired child version of Jellal Fernandez of course, minus the long foot long ears.

"My name is Ryoma Luke Emma the fifth of the 6th Imperil crown but everyone just calls me Ryo, what's your name?" Ryo said, smiling and putting his hand out to shake and Hibiki stared at it like it was some kind of alien ready to bite his head off before finally shaking it.

"H-Hibiki Lates" Hibiki replied, _Imperial Crown!? so this child is actually a prince!? He's very mature for his age. _

"I'm almost as old as you" Ryo said, reading Hibiki mind and Hibiki did a double take, convinced he heard wrong.

"What was that?" Hibiki said, tucking the fact, Ryo seemed to be able to read his mind into the back of his mind.

"I'm really nearly as old as you in human years, Elves grow differently to humans while the Royal family have a much longer life span than a regular human or Elves it's both a gift and a curse" Ryo said, Stella squeezed his arm at the look of sadness that entered his eyes for a second before it was gone and he gave her a look that said he was okay.

"Well, Mr Lates please rest up until your back to your full strength, the faster you leave this place the less trouble I'll be in" Saying in rather bluntly and Hibiki eye brow shot up.

Who know Elves were so weird?

"Perhaps, I can go to the market and see if they have a fresh batch of fruit?" Logan asked.

"He can't eat what we eat!" Sayari said, smacking him on the head for being such an idiot. "He would take one bite and die! Do you want to be responsible for disposing of a human corps?"

_I'm going to what!? _Hibiki thought eyes widened.

"Really? That's just weird then. I'll get him some water, I'm sure his body can handle that" Logan said, rubbing his soar head from the attack.

Sayari sighed. "I better go after him to make sure, he doesn't bring back something that would kill Hibiki-san. What's the point of saving someone life if he's going to die from food poisoning days later?" Sayari grumbled, as she trailed after the red head.

"Stella, can you stay here with Hibiki-san?" Ryo asked and Stella immediately brightened up and had a determined look.

"leave it to me, my future husband!" Stella said and Hibiki felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

_F-Future what!?_

Ryo rolled his eyes, not answering before leaving the room, going towards his doom, Skylark was nowhere in sight mainly because the Exceed was busy becoming rich from the ship parts he brought back, that and Skylark made it clear that he would not trail after him to die at the hands of his father and he doesn't want to be seen by a human in the off chance that the Human gets away with his memory intact.

The community as a hole felt both wonder and uneasiness about having a human so close by, many hadn't even known what a human looked like before Ryo dragged Hibiki towards the hospital.

They all know what was coming and they trained to make his final moments last as he entered the palace with a grim look.

He passed his mother who gave her support, she too wasn't particular fond of the law where they keep our world from the humans but her husband's at the king had to uphold the law in the land or there would be chaos.

He reached the doom that could end him or may lead to the future of the Mikasuki Elves if he should succeed, perhaps even the advancement of the human race.

Even the guards could feel what was about to happen and called another Elf to announce his arrival and a minute later he walked in with confidence he had gained as Jellal and head held high as he took on the scene of his brother sitting next to his father in what appeared to be a meeting with the Elders.

The Elders where either looking at him with narrow eyes with looks that spoke treason or looks that said they supported his actions and were too afraid to voice it out.

He stopped in front of the throne where his father looked as power and intimidating as ever and dropped to one knee.

"Father, you called me?" He asked.

"My son, is it true that you let a human through the barrier?" The king asked, locking eyes with Ryo who refused to look away at the piercing eyes.

"Yes, I did, father" Ryo answer, unswervingly, not flinching away.

His answer was meet with outrage from the elders in the room, at the thought of one of the kings own sons, exposing their existence to a human.

Rei stood beside his father, with a worried look, wondering what his little brother was playing at.

"And why may I ask, did you let a human in here when I'm sure someone had informed you of the law of this land?" His father asked, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"The human was in critical condition, he needed immediate attention and his life would be have been in danger if I hadn't brought him in" Ryo answered, knowing his father didn't believe a word of it and Rei tried to hold back his snort.

"We both know you have a hidden motive to this, son" The king eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why don't we, what do you humans say? 'stop beating around the bush' and tell me why you actually brought the human here"

His words was met with silence as everyone waited for Ryo reply.

"I want to expose our existence to the humans"

Another burst of outrage as Rei looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"Absolutely not. When the human is healed we will return him home with no memory of this place" His father stated, calm and collective as always, expecting to be obeyed.

"no"

The man froze and turned to where the voice was coming from to find it was his own son.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Convinced he heard wrong and Rei was looking at his brother like he had gone crazy.

"I said, no." Ryo stated calmly. "Why are we hiding ourselves in the first place? Is it because of the ridiculously old law? Are you afraid of the humans hating us and hunting us down? We both know as well as I do, that every Elf is born a warrior the moment they can walk, while the humans only become warriors if they feel threatened, to protect or just for the hell of it. I can list of a million reason why our current state is nothing more than coward's afraid of the outside world, give me one good reason why it's a good idea to go on like this?"

His answer was met with dead silence as many turned to the king even Rei since he himself had just let the matter be without his father explaining himself.

" So you want me to expose ourselves to such a world? As there are good humans out there, there are also those who would wish to exploit us once they find out what kind of power we hold, do you want to be responsible for the millions of deaths?" He asked, with an edge to in his eyes, the sign of a harden true veteran.

"And aren't we the same too?" Ryo fought back and Rei was amused. "We both know no sane Elf would blindly trust their full faith in a human. Humans can be both kind and be as deceptive as a snake but aren't we also? We may not have the urge to want to capture a human and dissect them like some humans do but we have enough skill to get away. Human's have their secrets and we will always have ours, they would have to learn to respect that by choice or by force."

_You go, little brother!_

"And what about the humans that are stronger than an average Elf?" His father challenged back.

"But doesn't that mean, more opponents?" Ryo answered back, eyes shining. "Doesn't it fill you with excitement to find an opponent which you can match blows with? That sweet, sweet adrenalin rush that pumps through our vein's and the feeling of receiving blows that can make you bleed. Isn't it exciting?" his eyes changing to dazzling blue at the very idea of it and everywhere was silent.

Nobody could find fault in him, since they all felt the same way even Rei felt eager when he thought about meeting an opponent who could deal him blows while he fused with the air, if such a human existed in the world, he would drop everything and challenge that person.

His father touched the two scars on his face and remembered the pain of the person who gave it to him, igniting the flames in him to overcome him, sadly that person was no longer alive after being stabbed with a 5000KG poison sword from him.

At that moment he saw a much younger version of himself in place of one of his son, a young and reckless version of himself that would get his ass handed to him by the elders every time but still refused to give up and would always fight.

But he wasn't going to give up that easily, he had a reputation to uphold.

"And what about the human, you allowed in here? What's to say as soon as we let him go, he wouldn't go to that human magic council and before we know it, there is a whole herd of Magic wielding humans coming here to kill or to capture us?" He asked, raising a good point.

"The barrier is solid, you can't pass through without an Elf letting you through or you have an invitation. The humans won't be able to break the barrier, they may see the barrier but they wouldn't be able to pass through it and I highly doubt that the human even knows how to go through in the first place. If a army does come, all they would find is a forest with no town or even one being with pointy ears" Ryo said, cracking a smile. "Isn't that right, father?"

Rei wanted to snicker at the look on their father face, who know his little brother was so witty?

"Damn it, who taught you such a way of persuasion? Was it your mother? I know, my wife was doing things behind my back." He grumbled, seriously annoyed, he had been truly defeated on this one. "You're going to fight me on this until you get your way aren't you? You're so much like your mother that it's scary sometimes"

While the elders silently shudder at the thought of the King wife when she was in 'those' kind of moods.

"What do think, father?" Ryo rose an eyebrow and had a face of pure stubbornness and Rei couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and burst out laughing, he didn't notice the looks some of the people were giving him as they grumbled 'Just like his father' under their breaths while the man glared having heard them thanks to his ears.

"We'll I'm also stubborn, words are just words, if you really went to send a message, we fight" His father said and Rei stopped laughing and had actually gone pale now.

"Father, you can't be serious!" Ryo exclaimed, worried for his little brother and not wanting to dig his little brother grave so soon.

"**Rei, I wasn't talking to you**" His father turned towards him and Rei flinched back, immediately shutting up.

" Even if it's the only way to free the Elves from the prison, our ancestors have made for us" Ryo replied.

"Even if it means battling against your own father?"

"..."

"Yes even if I have to fight against my own father"

The whole room went into uproar.

And scene!

Things are about to get serious as the next chapter, Ryo goes against his mega boss level father! Will he pull a miracle and somehow win the fight or will he get his ass handed to him within the first minute? One thing for sure, this defiantly a fight you don't want to miss! Review/Fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Fair Tail.

Enjoy!

The news of Ryo going up against his father spread throughout the whole kingdom like wildfire, everywhere you go, it was on everybody's lips, after all, it was rear for even the civilians to see the king fight since they weren't on the battlefield and to think, they would see the king fight against his own flesh and blood, was like Christmas had come early for them.

As for Hibiki, he could feel something big was going on but he was kept in the dark and guarded by two Elf twenty-four seven who were a bit too interested in his 'human' custom, meaning stalk him at every hour of the day and making comments on everything he does.

Talk about annoying and embarrassing!

Hibiki just wanted to be left alone and for some reason, he was locked in some kind of chamber, unknown to him that chamber was designed to keep magic out so Hibiki couldn't sense the huge amounts of magic being splashed around.

It was best to keep the human oblivious to how strong any of the Elves were, especially when it came from a member of the royal family.

Meanwhile, another person was currently facing a problem.

Today Ryo would be fighting his father.

The very thought filled him with terror but he didn't get this far by running away.

The elves needed to advance and that meant, going in to the outside world and with renewed determination he walked through the hallway which lead to the battle area where he will face his father, he wore a finely crafted Elf armour which was infused in Magic and was almost weightless in nature so his speed didn't decrease and the crest for the royal family was engraved onto his chest plate.

"Wow, Ryo you look good," A male voice said and he was surprised to find his friends standing in the way, including Skylark.

"Aren't you guys, supposed to be in the crowd?" He asked.

"Well Stella, here wanted to talk you out it and compliment you on brave you are" Logan pointed rudely at the female elf who if she wasn't so worried, would have shot him a sour look. "Sayari wants to tell you how stupid your being by going through with this and also wants to tell you how good it is if we mix with the humans. While as for me, I'm just wishing you the best of luck and went you to get some good hits in before you go down"

Ryo wanted to sweat drop, at least Logan had faith in him, well kind of and turned to the Exceed and said. "And why are you here?"

"Well, Nickle" Skylark said, getting a tick mark from his partner.

"Did you say, you would stop calling me that!?" Ryo yelled back.

"There was a time limit," Skylark said, making Ryo face fault. "Anyway, I came to fight by your side, I want a crack at your old man"

_Of course..._Ryo thought, before he voiced out his question and asked. "But didn't you just throw me to the wolves, when I was in trouble for bringing a human in here?"

"Fair enough," Skylark said, before with a spark of electricity, out appear some wrist bands in the palm of his hands.

"What are these?" Ryo asked, he could feel magic in them.

"These are power wrist bands, they give your magic a serious boost and increase your capacity but lower your defence a little bit, plus they were expensive " Skylark said, drilling the expensive bit hard, making them all sweat drop. "I thought I might as well give you something with the money I made from selling the human ship parts that I stole from that ship but don't ask me what I spent the rest on"

"Okay..." Ryo said, slowly before putting the wrist bands on and immediately felt a lot more powerful but he wasn't going to be feel overconfident about winning, unconfident's makes you commit mistakes.

"Forgive me?" Skylark asked, he really wanted to go fight the King.

Ryo wanted to sweat dropped at the look in the exceed eyes and said. "Fine, were partners again"

Skylark immediately flow and landed on Ryo shoulder and said. "Let's do this!"

Ryo waved goodbye to his friends and walked out of the halls to the area to meet his father, who was dressed, so much more elegant and magnificent than him but it still did it's job in making the man look as terrifying as possible.

"Hey, how strong you think, your old man is?" Skylark said, analysing the seemly harmless man. "I bet he could even Dragon Slayers a hard time"

Now that Ryo thought about it, what level was his father?

Over the years, Ryo had explored his ability and had to face palm when he saw he could actually turn his ability off so he couldn't see other people 'Levels' since they tend to change depending on the mood and activated his ability and looked directly at father face.

He almost wished he hadn't.

_**Lankai (King Of The M**__**ikasuki**__** Elves)- Super, Mega Boss Level 1000 **_

_**He is the ruler of a powerful hidden race of none-human warriors and can be found destroying enemies on the battlefield or overseeing the kingdom itself. **_

_**Due to his age status being unknown, nobody can ever guess how much knowledge and experience he currently holds.**_

_**His is one of Royal Blood and that itself makes him highly dangerous.**_

And as if adding more salt to the injury, another icon popped up.

_**If you were to fight this Elf, your chances of Survival is below: 5%.**_

"..."

Maybe challenging his father wasn't such a good idea.

Ch 18: The strength the king holds.

Ryo kept his cool, knowing there was always a way and eyes blazed with determination, even if his father were to kill him at least he could die saying he had tried to help the Elves progress.

He had been in tons of situation that that had a low survival rate but the only reason he came out of them alive was because he had friends by his side, friends that were so loyal that they put guilds such as Fairy Tail to shame.

And even if all his friends were in the crowd, their cheering will somehow make him find a way to defeat his father.

If the man didn't decide to kill him first on first contact.

What Ryo didn't know was that the man couldn't kill him, mainly because his wife had threatened to kill him and bury him underneath a leaky waste pipe and the more the man imaged his dead body being covered in faeces, it made his stomach turn so he decided he wouldn't kill his son, just injure him, very badly.

Of course, Ryo was completely unaware of this fact and thought he was fighting to the death.

"RYO, DON'T DIE!" He heard Logan shout, in the crowd and other's were shouting words of encouragement.

Both his mother and brother were in a special box, looking quiet pale, they were obviously against the idea of this fight but they didn't step in to stop it.

"Ryo, please don't die! You've still got a lot of adorable outfits to try out!" Rei yelled without shame and Ryo face heated up while Skylark snickered silently in the background, the exceed still remember when Rei managed to stuff Ryo in a little sheep custom and Skylark had never let Ryo forget it.

Lankai hid his interest well behind a pensive face with his sword behind him and waited for the signal to begin.

An elf dressed in casual wear shouted. "YOU MAY NOW BEGINNING!"

Ryo immediately activated his ability and the familiar blue computer screen popped up, he went to his arsenal and scrolled down and clicked on summoning.

Immediately multiple of magic circles appeared all over the field, some very close to the man and out came Goblins, which was ironic in itself and they all charged at the man, intent on killing the king who killed so many of their comrades.

The Skylark gathered lightening into his palm and made a lasso and anchored it to the ground before turning into his semi human form and ran along the line that was also attached to the man while Ryo went underground.

The man didn't even bat an eye at what was happening around him and let a club hit him.

The club shattered into tiny pieces surprising the goblin before all of the goblins were sent flying by an invisible force and were forced to go back to the summoning realm.

Skylark finally reached the king with a lightening increased fist but realised too late that he had been under a illusion and came to face to face with Ryo who happened to pop out at that exact second with a fist encased in black mysterious magic and both attacks collided with each other sending them both flying while the man continued to stand where he had always been and hadn't even moved at all.

"Amazing," Sayari said.

"Dam it, Nickel! Where were aiming at!?" Skylark yelled, picking himself up.

"Well it's not my fault that you happened to miss your target and collide with my attack," Ryo said, picking himself up. "Why don't we attacked together, instead of separately that way, we have a better chance" because he was not letting the Elves hid away when with the help of the humans, they could achieve new heights that were impossible before.

"Fine, but don't get in my way," Skylark said and both of them rushed at the man and throw a fist, a huge shockwave erupted and when the smoke cleared.

Both Ryo and Skylark were clutching their palms in pain.

_Why does it feel like I just punched a bunch of diamonds!? _Ryo thought his fist was even bleeding and Skylark wasn't doing much better.

Laughter erupted from the audience, they both seemed so serious, that some thought, they would actually make the King move.

_Dam it! _Skylark thought throwing enough punch at the man who was just watching and had yet to move and Ryo throw a kick, they both delivered a series of attacks but the man didn't even show signs of discomfort while on the other hand, they were both ready to collapse.

They both jumped back and got a good distance away.

"What the hell Nickle, what is with your father skin!? It's like punching diamonds" Skylark said, his fist stung and his legs looked like they had just walked through fire.

The fact that the man had yet to move, did not sit well with them at all.

Skylark hit the ground with lightening encased fists and the ground underneath Lankai feet gave way and before the man could fall down, a black and white magic circle appeared underneath him with a shout.

"**Space Time Dragon: Eternal Space**" and a black sphere enveloped Lankai and the man found himself in a place that looked very much like space but he could see clocks hovering around.

_So this is the technique that my son been working on_ Lankai thought, looking around with just his eyes.

A small form that seemed to be made out of dark matter appeared before him and said in Ryo voice. "In this space, I control everything. You completely at my mercy, I can kill you by cutting off the oxygen or make you live a never ending nightmare. Please Father give up" Ryo said, hiding the fact that this one technique took a whole lot of magic to sub stain and he would have fainted by now if not for the power bands.

The man said nothing and Ryo sighed and began to slowly drain the oxygen, he just wanted to knock the man unconscious not kill him.

The man release a pulse of power to his finger tips and released.

The Sphere shattered instantly and Ryo was thrown back.

"RYO!" His friends yelled.

_You have got to be kidding, me! _Ryo thought, that technique took a good half of his magic to fuel and his father shatters it like it's nothing but he wasn't done yet.

"**SPACE TIME, DRAGON RUSH!**" while he pushed his speed to the max and lunged at his father, a magic Lightening cycle appeared above Lankai head and started raining down Lightening arrows while Skylark tried his best not to hit his partner.

Both the arrows and the move hit the man.

The man still didn't budge.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Skylark yelled.

Ryo was shocked when the usual still man suddenly placed a finger on his magic encased fist and both Ryo and Skylark were blown hundreds of meters back as if the wind had been knocked out them and they could barely stand.

And Lankai had seen enough.

He was disappointed in the lack of power behind those moves, those moves had the potential to even give him a hard time.

Yes the man wanted to see how strong his youngest son was but he also had a hidden motive, he wanted to see his younger son evolve, he may not look like it but he much more involved in his family than what anybody believed.

Lankai know what his youngest son was going through, he too still remembered the pressure he was under to evolve and finally take up his title as the next king, he was once in Ryo shoes and he stayed in such a state for more than fifty years.

But he saw potential in his youngest son.

He could see a different fire burning in those eyes and he wanted to bring that fire out.

Perhaps the fire could one day manifest itself into a God and succeed where he had failed.

Even if it meant pushing his son to the brink of death.

For Lankai was not only a King and a Ruler and what many people forget, he was also a father who wanted to see his son grow strong by fighting against him.

That would be his greatest joy.

He lifted up his sword.

"Nickle, get ready he's about to attack!" Skylark yelled, bracing himself while Ryo increased his durability.

The man was gone.

Something was shoved through Ryo stomach.

"RYO!/PRINCE!" Was heard all around the stadium.

Ryo looked down and was shocked to find a sword through his stomach, he turned around to meet his father eyes which did not show even a hint of remorse and actually looked disappointed.

"WHY, YOU!" Skylark changed into a Rhino and charged at the man with a look of pure fury.

Lankai merely glanced at the charging Rhino and whispered underneath his breath.

"Freeze"

Skylark suddenly froze in mid run, he couldn't move his body and like a boss, Lankai sent Skylark blasting backwards, smashing into the wall getting a wince from the audience before appearing right on top of him and delivering a series of kicks.

One kick had enough force to break a couple of bones so Skylark was in a whole lot of pain. Blood came gushing out of the Exceed mouth and sprayed everywhere and the most terrifying thing was that the King didn't even look like he was even trying.

Skylark passed out from the pain but was quickly revived against his will by a kick to the abdomen making him lose his lunch before the King used his sword to pierce through the Exceed right eye, getting cheers and winces from the crowd.

And as Ryo stumbled to get to Skylark, he wondered why nobody was shouting to stop the fight but one look at the crowd told him all that he needed to know.

The reason, why this was still going on was because this was an Elf battle not a human battle.

There was no rules set in place to make sure any of the participates weren't killed like a human one, he had assumed that all battles where like the Grand Magic games, organised and with rules to prevent any killing.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

He realised that his life as a human even if it wasn't in luxury and he was hunted, had made him too comfortable since it never crossed his mind that if he was captured, that he would be killed or Executed, his magic would be sealed, which was certain but he never had to worry about actually getting murdered in his sleep.

And the sight of his Elf father delivering fatal attack, after attack without even a hint of remorse and nobody was trying to stop it and shout protests against it, not even his friends were protesting, although they looked worried and some of the elves were actually cheering, even Rei didn't step in to stop the fight.

It was like someone slapped him in the face and he realised how foolish he was to think that the human world and the Elf world were the same.

Lankai picked up the blooded exceed who had stopped moving and throw the creature straight at Ryo who didn't have the strength to dodge and Skylark collided with Ryo exactly where his wound was with some a force to knock out anybody.

Neither Skylark or Ryo could get up, they were both bleeding heavily that it wasn't clear if any of them would survive.

The Queen gave her husband a fierce glare that said 'If my baby dies, I will come down and kill you' and Rei looked like he was barely restraining himself from running towards his baby brother's body.

An old Elf came onto the field to check on Ryo and Skylark condition.

None of them were breathing.

Lankai turned away, knowing he wouldn't live to tomorrow since even if he ran, his wife will always find him.

The old Elf looked up and yelled.

"It is with great sadness that I proclaim, Prince" The Elf stopped when he felt a racing heat beat coming from Ryo and the body was starting to heat up.

# Ryo Mind#

_Where am I? _Ryo looked around in to find himself in front of a huge gold door in some kind of throne room, he looked around and was startled when someone sneak up on him and that someone was none other than Jellal Fernandes.

Ryo immediately turned around and delivered a clean kick to the imposters head.

The kick went straight through.

"So you've finally come" 'Jellal' said, smiling, ignoring the leg through his head.

"Who are you? What is this place!" Ryo demanded, retrieving his leg.

"I'm what you call the keeper of Evolutions and I've come to you in this form since I thought you would be more comfortable," The Keeper said.

"And why should I believe you?" Ryo said. "You could very well be an illusion, that someone cast"

"I don't really care what you believe." The Keeper said. "I just here to open the door" pointing to the huge gold door up ahead. "You should feel honoured. Most elves do not get to see me but when it's one of the Royal Line, than I can get more involved. There is a reason why the royals always have a much more powerful evolutions than the rest. The same goes for your brother, I meet him not that long ago however he was shown a different door"

"And this door is the key to my evolution?" Ryo said, he couldn't believe it, all he had to do was get stabbed by his father.

"I know what you're thinking, you did not need to get stabbed in the stomach," The Keeper said. "I'm sure you know, Royals need to have purpose to enter this place. Before, you were trying too hard, you were too impatient, though I can't blame you with so much pressure put on your tiny shoulders" getting a scowl from the seemly child elf.

"So how did I get here?" Ryo asked.

"Your purpose to liberate the Elves was so strong even when you were currently bleeding to death. Your brother wanted to have the power to protect his family and little brother, he has quite a little brother complex you know that, right?" The keeper deepened and Ryo sweat dropped at how true that was. "Well as for your parents, well maybe they will tell you the reason, why they evolved but I highly doubt that"

"So why am I shown a different door?" Ryo asked.

"Pardon," The Keeper said.

"You said, the other's were show a different door so why do I have this door?" Ryo asked turning to the keeper, wondering if he known's his secret.

"We both know that you're different from all the rest, this form is proof of that," The Keeper said, still smiling and creeping him out. "That and I owe Death some money and he blackmailed me into this" making Ryo sweat drop.

"You have the ability to become God level like that Elf all those years ago if only you can do one thing but it also the most difficult thing to, do" The Keeper said and Ryo somehow know, he wasn't going to get the answer.

There was a short hum in the air and the doors slowly opened to reveal a white light.

"Good luck Young Prince." The Keeper said as Ryo stepped through the door to the other side.

_You're going to need all the help you can get, to get rid of all that hate and finally descend to God Hood. _The Keeper thought before his form disappeared.

# In the real world#

Ryo seemly dead body and Skylark's began to glow.

"Is that," Rei said, leaning forward.

The King himself turned back to look at his son's glowing form.

A shockwave erupted, a moment later, they all covered their eyes, they could feel the huge burst of magic being released and when the smoke cleared.

A very different Ryo stood up, the hole in his chest was fully healed, Skylark body was no longer just like a regular Exceed, his body was that of teenage tiger cub except for with foot long horns that crackled with thunder transporting all over his body, a pair of perfect gold like wings sprouted out his back, just one look and people including the king, know the new being was powerful.

_**SKYLARK (EXCEED)-MID GOD LEVEL- Level 523**_

_**Description: this form is what Exceeds have lost over time and are usually too weak to achieve, thanks to the knowledge of the form being destroyed and the keepers killed because they were deemed too strong to live.**_

_**Strengths: Ability to unleash devastating lighting attack on a large group of enemies and dealing fatal blows that could even take down Dragon Slayer.**_

_**He had the ability to completely blend into human society.**_

**Weakness: Almost no weakness except for water attacks and can get damaged by his own lightening. **

But that was nothing compared to the being next to him.

Ryo no longer had a body of a five-year-old.

He had a body of a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

He was at the age where Jellal Fernandes had died.

His ear's had grown in length and had a strange curve to them that no other Elf had and his body pulsed with power.

In fact too much power.

_**Ryoma Luke Emma the fifth (ELF and Prince) MID GOD LEVEL-Level 721**_

_**Description: Can blend into Human society with his ability to 'retract' his ears and replace them with humans ears, can easily deliver devastating attacks if faced with the most strongest of beasts and can go toe to toe with even the most skilled fighters.**_

_**Strengths: The ability of creation, the ability of the 'Gamer' higher level and higher status of a dragon slayer.**_

_**Weakness: It is extremely different to control his powers. **_

Ryo felt incredible, he had never felt so powerful in his life but he quickly realised that he had no control over his new found power, his body light up like a like the fifth of November and he felt the energy build up rapidly.

He was going to blow and possibly take the whole stadium with him to the grave!

However despite the dangerous situation, nobody moved or went into mass panic, they know as long as the king was here, nobody would die.

Suddenly faster than the eye could see, his father appeared behind him and chopped him at the back of the neck so hard that it would have dislocated any human head.

Ryo fell unconscious in his father arms and the energy that was building up, disappeared.

The man then turned to the tiger like Exceed and said.

"Can you take my son back to his room and guard him" Skylark nodded and Ryo was placed on Skylark back and Skylark zapped out of existence before appearing in the Ryo room, Rei immediately began to make his way back to the castle to stay by his little brother side.

Lankai looked at with wife who's eyes said 'You've escaped for now' and surpassed a shudder.

Behind every great King was a very scary woman.

Ryo friends were wondering when Ryo would be awake before they started poking him and bombarding him with questions.

People were already starting to leave the area, wanting to talk about what they just seen with their friends as Lankai disappeared and reappeared in the throne room.

"Dinalagon" The man called out and immediately an Elf in a green battle suit armour appeared, with a winged shaped helmet on his head.

"Yes, your highness?" The elf asked, getting down on one knee.

"Make arrangements for the human to go back with a letter to the human magic council"

Lankai didn't notice the Elf's smile.

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter! With Ryo and Skylark vs the king himself. Next chapter, the magic council is invited to a dinner with the royal family to discuss matters and Ryo makes himself known, now looking grown up and almost a carbon copy of the criminal Jellal Fernandes... you just know how badly this will go down. After this chapter, there will be a seven year time skip since Fairy Tail's strongest have been encased in ice and a new guild enters the Great Magic games where Ryo finally comes face to face with a very shocked looking Fairy Tail, Jellal and Erza. Review/Fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

Ryo opened his eyes slowly and blinked when he heard the sound of someone humming softly into his ears and stroking his hair, he was surprised to find that he was resting on his mother's laps like a child.

"Rise and shine, Nickle head" An irritated voice said and Ryo immediately bolted up, surprising his mother.

His eyes immediately flow over to the direction of the voice and came face to face with a creature, he was sure he had never seen in his life.

"Like what you see?" The creature spoke amused and Ryo eyes widened into saucers.

"Skylark? Is that you?" Ryo couldn't believe it.

"No, It's the Easter Bunny" Skylark said, dryly.

Ryo suddenly regretted moving so fast since he felt his head spinning but as if sensing his dizziness, a wet towel was placed onto his forehead by his mother.

"You've been a sleep for a couple of days, Musuko" His mother said and man, could his listen to her soothing voice all day.

It was then as he reached to touch the towel, he noticed some kind of runes on his arms but before he could open his mouth, Rei came in.

"Those are Runes designed to suppress your powers" Rei said, in nothing but a brown jumper and jeans. "Sayari design them because you wouldn't stop trying to blow up even while you were unconscious. You can thank her later"

"Well it seems, my work here is done" Their mother said, happily and walked out of the room, leaving the two males and Exceed to wonder, _what work?_

"Your mother is weird" Skylark said, shaking his head.

Rei fully came in and immediately started fussing over Ryo like a mother hen while Skylark grinned.

"Rei-Nissan. I'm fine!" Ryo said, he loved his brother to bits but sometimes it was a bit too much before something occurred to him and asked.

"Rei-Nissan. Who won the fight?"

Rei cringed and Skylark actually looked ashamed but in his eyes blazed determination, he was not going to be so helpless next time.

"Did we win?" Ryo asked, he honestly couldn't remembered the beat down his father delivered.

"Nickel, we got our ass kicked" Skylark said, seeing Rei was reluctant to say it. "We tried everything but your old man tore through everything without even moving and when he did, we were helpless, we would have died if we didn't evolve"

"Indeed" A new voice said and all turned to find a very unlike person.

Lankai, the king himself standing at the doorway.

"Father?" Both brother asked, wondering why the man was here while Skylark tensed.

"Good, you're a wake." Lankai said, "Get your best clothes on. The 'Magic Council' will be here any minute" getting shocked from both of his sons.

"But I lost" Ryo said.

"I never said, you had to win against me. I just said you had to get your point across" His father said, getting a small smile from Ryo and an even larger one from Rei.

"Well I suggest you help in the preparations to welcome the 'Magic Council'. I do not want any dead bodies at the dining table" and the man left.

Ryo had done it!

For the first time in history, the Elves were exposing their existence to the humans.

All Ryo had to do was stop the storm that was to come.

Ch 19: A Dinner like no other.

All of the mages that made up the famous Magic council minus two traitors and four guards could only stare at the two pointed eared individuals that had come to grace them with their presence, right in front of the barrier leading to a new world.

Imagine their surprise when the previously presumed missing Hibiki Lates walked through the door in possible the strangest outfit anyone had ever seen carrying a message from a King that they know absolutely nothing about.

The letter implied that there was a world out there that they had absolutely no control over which was ironic since their very positions entitled that they were in charge of all things magic related and now they were finding out this was not the case.

It was a huge blow to a lot of their ego's and apparently this place which had remained independent for thousands of years was now stretching a hand out in friendship.

Understandably they all thought this was a joke.

First they had 'Hibiki' tested to make sure it was the real Hibiki Lates, which the Blue Pegusas member happily agreed to and did a series of mini tests and passed with flying colours but when it came to the questions of where he had been for the past few month.

Which the man himself seemed to be surprised at how long he had been gone for.

That's when things to started to get 'iffy', Hibiki seemed to be under some kind of enchantment or spell that prevented him from enclosing where he was in detail, he would only reply in certain vague answer but when they all went to look for some kind of seal on his person so that they could break it.

They were all baffled when they found no such thing, in fact Hibiki skin looked like it had never been better.

Whatever he was under was certainly magic they hadn't seen before and they had no choice but to go with the extremely vague answers.

That's when they came across the words 'Non-human' and 'Elves'.

Naturally this got all of them interested, if Elves really did exist and if they were what the stories say, than the council should be relieved and cautious since Elves in their minds must have a very mischievous side which meant they always had to watch their backs, in case they were robbed blind.

Some were even looking forward to the mythological beauty that was said to be second to none.

In the end, their curiosity got the better of them.

They assembled four very loyal body guards in case this was a trap and followed the instructions and they were all confused when they found themselves in front a huge bush in some forest.

Not willing to think this was a trap yet, one of them cast a magic detection spell and they were all stunned to find the bush glowed very vibrant red to show there was indeed a magical barrier, a very strong one in place and before they could even think about breaking it.

Two being that could have easily passed as human if it wasn't for their long and pointy ears that were moving as if they had a mind of their, passed through the bush and stood in front of the very stunned men.

They held themselves high and showed off their ears with pride, along with some of their battle scars.

The one on the right said. "You must be the Magic Council" in a tone that sounded very happy to have them here, as the other was just amazed at seeing a human for the first time and was gawking.

"We are her to escort, you through the barrier" The other said, trying to hid the fact that he was staring at them, as the same could be said on the council side.

But the surprises didn't stop there because, one of them mumbled something foreign underneath their breaths which sounded suspiciously like a spell, making them all tense except for the Elves, only to stare on in amazed as the 'bush' opened itself wide, the hole was ten times the size of the bush and inside was a strange blue glow.

"After you" One of the Elves said, as all of the humans looked warily at the glowing light but one by one, they all stepped through and were met with the most breath taking sight in their lives.

Elves were everywhere.

Some were going shopping.

Others were getting drunk and openly singing and having a good time, the landscape was mostly made out of forests and leaves.

Some were building buildings with never before seen magic, other's were even using Magic to get around and nobody was batting an eye to the mini fist fights that were going on so openly and not a single one of them had a frown on their face.

There was nothing for the humans to recognise.

It was truly like they've truly stepped into another world and not a single ugly duckling amongst them.

"Amazing" Gram Doma said, looking around.

"To think such a place existed right under our nose" Org said, stroking his beard and looking around, they also notice a huge grand scale castle not that far into the distance.

"Welcome to the Land of Ashium" One of the Elf escorts said, getting their attention.

"Not Fiore?" One of the councilmen asked in surprise.

"This land is housed in a whole different realm to what your used to" The other escort said. "The barrier is what separates the two realms, one that the humans inhabit while the other is made up of magical creatures and non-humans, the time frame is also different than the one you're used to. One day here can be a week to month or just a couple of minutes, it's hard to tell. Ashium is split into four sections" holding four fingers up. "The Elves, Goblins, Beast kind and Devine angelic beings, although they are not so involved with the other's and each race is split into tribes, our race is currently the richest and holds the most power out of the Elves"

The Magic council and the guards found the history lesson very informative.

"Now than, we going to transport to the palace with the blessing of the king" They both said and underneath all their feet's a huge magic circle erupted, many got a closer look but they didn't recognise any of the character's much to their surprise.

They vanished from the spot and appeared in front of huge golden rimmed doors where another batch of long eared guards awaited.

"We have brought the humans" One of them announced.

"You may go now" The one of guard said and all the council members took note of how they all spoke to each other with trust and in a friendly manner.

Of course there was too sides to everything.

"I spoke to a human!" one escort Elf, squealed, yes squealed, the guards who heard, almost face faulted.

The guards turned to the Magic council and body guards who looked like their brains hadn't crashed and burned yet and said. "We will inform the King, that your here"

And finally they were going to meet the man himself, who reached out to them and many displayed the perfect personification of calmness despite their nerves and one the Guards disappeared and a couple of seconds, he reappeared and announced. "You may come in, however please retract your weapons" and the giant doors opened to reveal a grand throne room.

The council came in to find a long table full of foods that they recognised and foods that were utterly bizarre to them but what really got their attention was the striking silver haired long eared man with a golden crown proudly adoring his head and a thin tunic like clothing that just added to his beauty.

Not only was this being remarkable beautiful in nature but they could tell the way he held himself, he was not someone they should anger.

"Please gentleman come in" Lankai, the king of the Mikasuki Elves, said and gesturing to the seats at the far end but they did not question it and sat down in their seats that were extremely comfortable. "I am highly sorry that your unable to sit next to me, these seats are reserved for my family but while we wait, please dig in. I've had several people help prepare these foods because I really don't want any deaths at such an event" with a smile as if what he said wasn't strange at all.

Only a few council members cautiously picked up an apple or took a glance at an orange juice while secretly studying the being in front of them, from how elegant his hand movements were to his manners.

_So this being is their King..I did not think I would like long enough to see a King_ Gram Doma thought, Flora hadn't had its own king in centuries, so this was quiet a spectacle to behold even if their weren't in their realm anymore.

Suddenly they all heard a soft humming voice drawing closer to the room and out came another stunning female, her beauty unmatched, dressed in rich magic soaked fabric as she approached the table and gave the being a kiss on the lips and her silver hair, beautifully brought out.

"May I introduce you to my wife" Lanka said, as the woman next to him took a seat beside him and some of the guards couldn't stop staring at the beautiful goddess before them and other's where hiding blushes.

It was true, Elves had untold beauty.

"Nice to meet you" The woman said, smiling. "It's not every day, that we get humans here but finally my husband stopped being stubborn"

The man himself gave her a playful scowl at the remark and the council and the guards watched them playful shoot remarks at each other.

"May I ask, why you have chosen to form an alliance with us and what changed?" Leiji said, being the voice of reason, having watch them flirt for way too long.

"Well that would be Ryo" The woman Elf answered.

"Ryo?" Someone said, nobody was sure who said it.

"He's our youngest son" Lanka classified, "He saw that if the Elves were going to advance, we would need the humans help, we fought and I almost killed him for it but at least that made him stronger"

_Is that really something you should say over the table? _All the humans thought and what did the man mean 'almost killed him?'

"And if he died, I would have killed you" His wife said with a cool tone, unbuttoning a knife from her dress and moving it up to the man sensitive area and Lankai understandably started to sweat. "But you didn't" the knife disappeared and she smiled.

_Scary..._All the males thought.

"Father, Mother are the humans here yet?" A male voice asked, coming in and pausing, seeing all eyes were on a tall man with short silver hair and green eyes, just like the rest of the family.

Rei paused before his face heated up from all the attention he was getting and quickly sat down and looked firmly on the table not meeting any of the many eyes on him who were looking at him with interest and had gotten used to the long ears so they didn't stare too long.

"May I introduce to you, my oldest son" Lankai said. "Rei Phineas Luke the second of the 6th imperil throne"

"Just call me Rei" Was out of his mouth before he could stop it and all eyes were again on him and his face turned a whole new shade of red "Nice to me you!" half bowing and smacking his head against the table with a thump.

_What an interesting character..._Many of the humans thought, with a sweat drop.

"Where's Ryo?" Lankai asked, he was sure his youngest son would be the first prepared after all he had fought death to get to this point.

"Last I saw of him, he was trying to keep Skylark from coming to dinner" Ryo said, before he noticed something and did a whole one eight in personality as he saw his cute and adorable little brother. "But it seemed like Skylark won in the end" seeing a slightly fluttered Ryo and a smug Exceed half-god coming this way and all eyes turned.

It was Jellal.

A Silver hair and green eyes Jellal.

"Arrest him!" One council member yelled, much to the confusion of the Elves in the room, none of the council and guard member's realised that 'Jellal' looked older in comparison to the one currently in a jail cell.

"How dare Jellal show his face in front of us!" Another yelled, setting off a chain reaction, clearly they were still all butt hurt about the whole Segrain and Jellal being one person and Ultear incident and had yet to forget it.

"How did he escape from his cell!?" Another shouted.

"This was a trap!" Another yelled.

"This was all a lie!" Another said, the humans going into an uproar as the human guards started walking towards Ryo with magic suppressed head cuffs, ready to send him to Prison.

Rei immediately stood in front of the guards, protecting Ryo.

"How dare you!" Another said.

"Do you have any idea who you're protecting!?" Another said.

"He is the man who almost destroyed the council and almost killed millions!" Another said.

"QUITE!" Rei voice was like a boom while his parents only watched from the side lines, the humans were surprised that he could project such a loud voice when the man was so meek a second ago. "Now look here"

"How dare you!" Crawford said, obviously not liking to be talk down upon but was quickly silence by an ice cold glare from Rei.

"If you brain less humans would just check to see if your criminal is still in your cell, retrained from magic than you should get passed the fact that my little brother just looks like him. He doesn't not deserve to be locked up like many of your criminals, locking him away is a declaration of war" Rei said, his tone turning deadly and cold making a lot of them shiver. "He is on our land, you have no authority here so arresting an Elf let along a member of the Royal Family would be basically a war between two worlds and are you so confident in your abilities that you can defend against an attack by all four races because I assure you that many would love to get their hands on a human"

The room went silent as nobody could speak.

"Holy Ryo, when did your brother is a badass!?" Skylark said, getting startled looks from the humans at the strange talking creature. "Since when did your brother become cool?"

_Yes, since when did my brother become cool? _Ryo thought, seeing his brother in a new never before seen light and was very touched that Rei stood up for him, while a certain set of parents were feeling proud.

"He's right" One of the council members said, having just checked, Jellal cell and he was still there with those magic restraints on, there was no way the prisoner could do any form of magic and from such a far away distance, he showed the other's and they too had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"We are very sorry, for our outburst, Prince" Gran said, issuing an apology. "We could have made a terrible mistake" hoping the Elves weren't suddenly going to declare war on them since he did not know how they would fear against such unknown magic, they needed time to study it and see how dangerous it was.

The other's looked apologetic as well, they could have very well started a War that could cost countless lives because unlike the Elves, they weren't warriors from the moment they were born and most people where civilians.

"I'm sure everyone makes mistakes, believe it or not, you're not the first to point out about my resemblance to the Criminal" Ryo said, inwardly finding it amusing so this is what it feels like to be on the other side. He then sat down and joined his family while Skylark was given his own seat with a pillow and everything and changed to his half human form much to the shock of all the humans as he eat a piece of meat.

"A shape shifter?" Someone said, not expecting to be answered by the Exceed.

"No, I'm an Exceed" Skylark said, receiving wide eyed looks.

"No offense but your.." One council member began.

"Short, powerless and not this good looking?" Skylark said, grinning and showing teeth reminding them all of a certain Lightening Dragon slayer, getting a whack on the head from his partner.

"You'll explode if your ego, gets too big" Ryo said, losing himself for one minute before he realised, all the humans were staring at him with wide eyes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"N-No, nothing" One council men said, never had they seen such a relaxed and calm face from someone who had the face of a criminal.

Ryo picked up a glass of frog eyes making a lot of their eyes widened when an eye ball swung around to face their direction and Ryo drunk it all down without an hesitance and seemed to be fine and they all noticed the rest of the family were doing it too, Rei was pouring more into his glass.

_So the Elves, can withstand Poison...interest _Some of the council member thought, taking note, not a single one of them looked sick and they all seemed to be having a great time while taking in as much poison as they could, who knows how beneficial that could be to the human race especially in the medical area, whenever someone was poisoned and there was no known cure, all they had to do was get an elf to suck the poison out without any drawbacks.

"So" One council member said, looking at the half human Exceed. "So if you're an Exceed than that must mean, you have a dragon slayer" knowing Dragon Slayers where a very delicate subject.

"Yes we have one, he's a Nickel and an idiot" Skylark said, without a pause as he received an annoyed look which made the smug Exceed smirk, it wasn't hard to realise who that was.

"And you're a Dragon Slayer?" Org said, really looking at Ryo in wonder and shock at the thought of what if Jellal became a dragon slayer, God help them all, Ryo looked very annoyed but turned to the aged man when he felt eyes on him.

"Yes, I am. Although, my dragon was very _Unique_ " Ryo said, struggling to find the words as Skylark snorted, yes their Dragon was very 'Unique', as both of them thought back to the memorise of the lazy ass dragon, who knocked them both out and left.

The council and the guards seemed very surprised that there was a dragon here, maybe they could meet such a being.

"And is the dragon still around?" One council men said, trying to not let the greed drip into his voice.

"No, he knocked us both out and left" both Ryo and Skylark said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_These creatures..._Everyone thought, wondering about how strange they were.

"May we ask about your 'tribe', as you call it?" One council said, turning to the man who had gone silent and had been observing until now.

"I can't really expose anything in detail since we all have our secrets" Lankai said and they all nodded understandably. "As you would have judged on the way here, we are a worrier type race from the moment we are born, we are made into warriors. Fighting is in our blood and our aging process is very different to you humans. You may not believe me but I am many times older then you're eldest"

Getting startled looks, as they all looked at the seemly young looking Elf and from his voice, he didn't sound like he was joking and they all looked at the other's and wondered how old they were actually.

Some of the council men especially the elders of the group had eyes full of hope as if they were seeing the answer to enteral youth, if they could somehow acquire such an ability than they would look years younger and have a much more extended life.

Little did they know, that acquiring an Elf would lead to many deaths and many jokes on the Elves side.

"Musuko" Their mother was looking at Ryo who was surprised. "I heard you want to be a Wizard Saint" getting a very startled look from Ryo and many other's as Rei looked down sheepish and Lankai almost laughed.

"You told her?" Ryo said, turning to Rei who was looking anywhere but his little brother.

"I had too" Rei said, their mother was scary when she could be and she forced it out of him.

"A Wizard Saint?" Lankai asked, he truly had no idea what that was since he himself had only really stepped out of the barrier, decades ago and spent most of his time on the battle field or in the realm.

"A Wizard Saint is one of the strongest Mages out there and there are ten in total, the tenth being the least powerful while the one holding the title of number one has the most power. A Wizard Saint receives respect and is renowned all over the land" Gran answered. "And they have to be approved by me" eyes narrowing, wondering if he could see past whatever Ryo motive was.

"Respected by everyone" Skylark said, almost grinning at the thought of having such a title over his head.

"May I ask, why you want to be a Saint?" Gran asked, turning directly to Ryo with a calculating gaze, seeing if Ryo was another Jellal in the making.

"I want the respect and honour of such a title to bring respect towards the Elves, I'm sure you can find tons of Elves stronger than me but I want to be the figure head of this world" Ryo said, "I want humans to look upon this realm and not think we are some lesser species, I want to prove that we're strong and that there is no reason to fear us" his speech surprised many, most people would say about the fame and the power.

_Humm..._Gran looked careful into Ryo determined eyes trying to see if he was speaking the whole truth and said. "Very well, we will allow you to take the test however if you should past, you need to give monthly reports and receive orders under us, we will need a full documentation of your abilities"

"Excuse me gentleman but I cannot allow that" Lankai spoke up, he did not want his child reporting to humans of all beings.

"And why not" Gran said, eyeing the man.

"I will say this now" Lankai said, putting his glass down and pinning them all with an incredible intense gaze. "I do not trust any of you, in fact we act like friends in this room but I spoke for everyone that none of the Elves here trust you humans" getting surprised from the Humans before he continued. "As a father I will not allow, my child to be puppet for your own amusements and as a ruler, there is a risk that you will try and pray open secrets that are best not shared. There are boundaries that it would be wise to not cross" an incredible force slammed onto all of the humans shoulders even the Magic council, the guards had lost consciousness and most were having a very hard time breathing. "Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded.

The pressure let up and they could all breathe easy again.

_What the hell was that?..._Gran thought, he had never felt so helpless in his life, just who was this man and why wasn't he informed of such a being?

He had thought that Zeref was the most powerful mage but now he wondered who was stronger, Lanka or Zeref if they fought because the man was too relaxed and too confident in the presence of mages who had were legends in their own right.

"Now than let's continue to enjoy the fest and my sons will give you a tour of a section of the land" Lankai said and everyone know, the reason why they were only showing a section was because the other's had certain areas that were not meant to be seen by humans. "I hope you enjoy your stay"

The whole Magic council had never felt so put off in their lives.

The fellow days that followed had Ryo do the test, alone much to Skylark annoyance and to everyone surprise, Ryo was award 'Wizard Saint' number One, due to the fact his power didn't go out of control and kill everyone in the area, leaving him with decent enough control to be impressive to humans but lacking to elves but the council didn't know that.

And just like that, Flora first none human Wizard Saint was born and a Allegiance was signed stating that both sides would help each other out if they were in trouble and that the Council had little to no say in how the King went about running his land because Lankai absolutely put his foot down when the council wanted to obtain some control such as establish shops and business here.

It was basically a gateway to new and deadlier drug dealers, Kidnappers and swindlers alike and Lankai was informed enough to know what kind of humans would pass through and thrown his tribe into chaos.

The Council were forced to accept that humans were only allowed to pass through if they were invited or they had a proper background and if they refused then the Elves were allowed to kill them on a the spot which the Council were horrified at but Lankai quickly shut them up with trespassing on the land and the Council could have their memories wiped and the contract would be invalid.

The future was looking bright for the Humans and Elves.

The day of the signing was also the day that Fairy Tail, strongest mages scarified themselves to stop the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Nobody know that in Seven Years Time a new guide would be on the Rise.

One stronger than Sabertooth.

And scene!

Finally this chapter is out! It took me many days to complete. Next chapter, is a seven year times skip and the beginning of the Grand Magic games and Ryo and Erza finally meet face to face and the humans races finally gets introduced to the Elves. Review/Fav and follow!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

It has been a total of seven years since that day, the day that the magic Council signed a pact with the Royal family of the Mikasuki Elves of the none-human realm, called Ashium.

But hey all know that the pact was nothing more than paper in the face of conflict.

The Magic Council know that the moment, any of them went back on one of the rules stated in the pack, their whole realm would be flooded with unknown creatures with unknown power from the mysterious realm that they barely know anything about it.

For years, only those that were there that day, know of the existence of Ashium, the Magic council themselves could hardly believe that such a place existed sitting, living besides their own, there had been numerous of trips over the years which they acquired a map and saw for themselves the place beyond the castle walls.

They had squeezed, the only human to stay with such beings for a long period of time for more information, only to come up with nothing, the council know that sooner or later, the Elves would want to cross over, into their world and have a land to occupy.

The Magic Council weren't against this, in fact they were looking forward to acquire some Elves since they could do wonders for their medical industry, but how do you tell the population, about the realm of Ashium without causing major problems, especially when one of the people that went to crossover, is none other than the second prince of the Mikasuki Royal family especially when the boy look's so much like a infamous wanted criminal?

And they all had seen the boy out with his friends and chatting and laughing, even though they couldn't understand what they were talking about, just seeing how he smile was so carefree and happy, it was obvious to them, he didn't expect them to suddenly send guards to arrest him and his childhood was nothing like the murder Jellal own.

And the food he ate and so casually to, had them all looking at him in amazement by seeing how much poisoned he consumed daily along with some very odd things that had their stomachs turning.

Plus seeing the antics of the Elf with his Exceed was always highly amusing to all of them.

So how could they introduce the public to these Elves?

Their answer...

Let them compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

Six figured dressed in dark green, with a symbol of a golden life on their backs entered the beautiful town of Crocus.

Ch 20: The guild named Mikasuki

"There are a lot of dragon Slayers in this town" Sayari said, under her hood, she was sure Stella and Ryo could smell them too and said. "We should be very careful around them, we don't exactly smell human and I don't know how long the magic can conceal our scents."

And they all took her words to heed.

Skylark couldn't help but smirk and say. "Dragon Slayers, eh? I wonder if any of them are strong."

"I'll be surprised if someone can match blows with me" Logan said, "After all, I am pretty awesome" making them all, roll their eyes under their hoods.

"According to this, we have to be in our Inn at midnight" A much older voice said, he was by far the tallest out of all of them and his frame was that of a full grown adult.

"Nii-san, don't you have duties or something?" Ryo said, wondering why his brother was here.

"Well, I can't leave my cute little brother alone especially when he's doing something so interesting" Rei replied, and Ryo was amused by how mature his brother became in seven years, at least his older brother, didn't blush so much.

"We should all go our separate ways and meet back at the inn before mid-night" Sayari said, as they stopped in front of the Inn they were staying at.

"Shouldn't we check in first before we go?" Stella said, and they all blinked at her, that's right, this wasn't like their world, so they had to do it the human way.

"Right" Rei said, going in and paying for their own rooms.

Each room was decent, they booked two rooms, one room would be for the boys while the other would be for the girls.

Logan was practically the first one out of the door, eager to explore more of the world he know so little about.

"I'll go with him" Sayari said, following after the elf. "I don't want him to accidentally poison himself with something he shouldn't have eaten."

Meanwhile both Rei and Skylark shared a look with each other and said. "We should go to" leaving both Ryo and Stella alone together, and even though Ryo couldn't see it, he could feel Stella blush as he took her hand.

"Let's go together and have some fun" He said, as the girl nodded slowly her face as red as tomato.

It was surprising to her, to find out that they had been a couple for three years, Ryo had just woken up and wondered if he should try to loving something again.

He didn't want to die young or old and certainly not lonely, he thought, he would have to be crazy to think of getting into another relationship after the women he gave his heart to, turned around and stab it with her blade, without a second thought.

But he realised that, that wouldn't happen if he dated someone from this species, time and time again, the Mikasuki Elves have proven to be extremely loyal to one another, his friends had stood by him even when they were going to their graves and they could have easily thrown him under the bus to escape.

It was the kind of loyalty that he envied Erza for giving and receiving.

Unlike his past life, he had time to sit down and be with people he could trust with his life and know they would do the same for him.

The day that he took Stella by the hand and asked her to be his girlfriend, was a day that surprised everyone including himself, Stella had passed out for a full week before coming to, only to find out that it wasn't a dream and that he really did ask her out.

The creepy stalker girl had finally gotten her target and he had never look back even once, although the image of Erza had hunted him for a few months whenever he did something beyond holding hands.

"O-Okay" She said, with the biggest smile on her face as her prince lead her outside, her hand in his own.

It was like a dream come true for her.

And she intended to fill the whole in his heart.

#Scene Change#

"They really got flowers everywhere in this town" Lucy Heartfilla said, amazed, even after seven years she still didn't look like she aged at all and that's because, she had been trapped for seven years, unable to age despite almost everyone around her, clearly have done so.

"No, wonder it's called the 'Booming Capital'" Happy said, while his partner Natsu looked around just waiting for something.

"A fight!" Someone shouted.

And there it was.

Natsu turned quickly around with an evil smirk on his face that spoke of pure mischief and said. "You can't have a festival without a fight! Now where is it?" Running to where he sensed the mayhem.

"This is what I expect from all the guilds of Fiore, here." Happy said, following his human partner.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy said, honestly those two.

But as Natsu got closer he began to smell, the faint smell of dragon, the same smell that seemed to stick with dragon slayers like glue.

He sped up once he realized what he was smelling and moved himself to the front of the line, just in time to see an unconscious guy head being stepped on.

"These guys are benef us, literally, oh yeah" a brown exceed without wings said.

"Fro, thinks so too" the wingless exceed dressed like a frog said.

"What the-" Natsu crawled his way to the front of the crowd to get a better view without being noticed.

Unfortunately for him, he was spotted immediately.

"What?" A blond, haired guy said.

"Natsu Dragneel" A guy with long black hair covering one eye said.

Meanwhile Happy was meeting the new exceeds for the first time and it was truly a strange moment for those watching as Lucy sweat dropped at how they all seemed to forget that they are part of same species.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Natsu said, still on the floor.

"Hey, haven't you heard of Sabertooth, two dragons, Sting and Rogue?" One guy said in disbelief.

"They are the cornerstone of Fiore strongest Guild!" Another guy said.

"than they are.." Lucy said, approaching the scene.

"Sabertooth, huh?" Natsu said.

Sting began laughing and approached Natsu and said. "Rumor has it your going to be in the grand magic games. Is that true"

"You know about me?" Natsu said.

"Achnologia.." Sting said, striking a cord within Natsu and he leaned closer with an evil look on his face and said. "You're a dragon Slayer who can't slay a dragon. Are you sure, you can keep calling yourself a dragon Slayer?"

Confusing Natsu.

"You know, I used to look up to" Sting began, "incidentally this guy was into Gajeel-san" turning to Rogue.

"I was just interested in a fellow dragon slayer" Rogue tried to defend his unhealthy obsession and pass it off as something normal.

"Dragon Slayer?" Natsu said, shocked to find Rogue was another Dragon Slayer and said. "Both of you!?"

"Maybe you ought to call us true dragon slayers" Sting said, before boasting. "And we would have beaten Achnologia."

"That's easy for you to say, you never even laid eyes on Achnologia." Lucy said, shocked by how cocky they were.

"that's right!" Happy said.

"you don't seem too bright cat" The brown haired exceed said.

"Lecter is smart, right" Fro said.

"it doesn't matter if we've seen him or not" Rogue said.

"The point here is, the difference in our aptitude as Dragon Slayers" Sting said.

"Let me explain" the exceed named Lecter said. "Natsu-kun and the rest, learnt Dragon Slaying from their dragons. They are what we call first generation Dragon Slayers" showing a diagram that showed Natsu, Gejeel and Wendy before switching to Laxus and Cobra. "Your Laxus-san and Oracion six Cobra-kun are know as the second generation of Dragon Slayers. They can use Dragon Slayer magic through a Dragon Lucrima embedded in their bodies." The diagram switch to display Sting and Rogue and said. "As for Sting and Rogue, like you, they are raised by dragons but they also have a Dragon Lucrima planted inside their body...they are the hybrid third generation of dragon slayers!"

Shocking those who did not know.

"The third generation!?" Natsu said.

"In other words, they are the strongest Dragon Slayers" Lecter said, unknowingly setting off a quiet chuckle that would grow louder over time.

"Strongest Dragon Slayers, you say?" Natsu said.

"There is a World of Difference and ability between first and third generation" Lecter said, they all had yet to notice the chuckle that was getting louder. "It's not even worth talking about"

"Did your Dragon disappear in the Year 777, too?" Natsu said.

"Well in a manner of speaking.." Sting began.

"I'll give it to you straight." Rogue finished.

Suddenly there was something sinister about them.

"They were slain by our own hands, so that we could become True Dragon Slayers.."

"They slew their own Dragons?" Lucy said, terrified.

And the person who was chuckling, couldn't help it.

He burst out laughing, drawing everyone attention to the green cloaked figure, smaller than all of them except for the cats.

The guy just kept on laughing for a full five minutes with no signs of stopping.

"And what's so funny?" Sting said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry" The guy said, "Am I not supposed to laugh when you clearly expect everyone to buy your bullshit?"

"What?" Rogue said.

"And girl Blondy, face, here was just priceless!" The guy said and both Natsu and Lucy was reminded strongly of Laxus for some reason. "'They have the power to kill their Dragons, so they must be dangerous' that's what she's thinking so let me tell you, the day that a human being takes down a Dragon at it's strongest, is the day that the world we live in will change. I mean have you seen the size of an actual Dragon, oh who am I kidding, the number of people here who have, can be counted on both fingers!"

"Are you calling us a Liar?" Sting said, taking a step forward.

"No, I don't doubt that you killed one, you smell of dragons blood" The guy said, shocking all of them.

Was this guy a Dragon Slayer, just like them?

"But if you had fought a Dragon at it's best, neither of you would have stood a chance!" The guy said, "So I enjoy how you both so boldly bend the truth and boast about how you killed the one parental figure in your life. I just enjoy how you use their death to boast your own ego, that's why it's so much funnier when the world rears it's head and beats to a pulp, and that's the moment when you realize, that the world eats shits like you for breakfast"

"What did you say!?" Rogue said, angry, who did this guy think he was.

"Are you offended that I speak the truth? Or do you prefer for me to lie to your face and enlarge your ego's before the beating of your life is delivered?" The guy said.

"Say that to my fist, you asshole!" Sting said, swinging his fist.

Sting didn't expect for the guy to suddenly disappear and land on the same outstretched arm that held his swung, fist.

"Wha-"Sting said.

"Just who the hell are you?" Natsu said, and why did this guy not smell like anything?

"I've never seen you before." Rogue said, noting the leaf on his back.

"Oh, that's because I'm new to this tournament" The guy said, "My friends call me Skylark, and I'm from the guild Mikuski"

"Mikasuki?" Lucy said, what kind of name was that.

"That's all you need to know for now" The guy said, "So excuse me, I have to get go my group before midnight...so bye" and he was gone in a blinding flash of lightning.

Leaving them all shocked seeing the lightning hadn't struck Sting.

"Skylark...huh?" Natsu said, after a while before turning to Lucy and said.

"Hey, Luce, doesn't that guy remind you of Laxus?"

And all Lucy could think about was.

Of all the things to pick up on...

And scene!

Next chapter, the Grand Magic Games begins and the guild Mikasuki shows Magic never seen before in the realm that get's them an extremely easy way to the finish line. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
